Nititur Blandissimam Sanguinum Amore
by TheBloodyHellhound
Summary: Rose, a 20 year old female hunter, who's being plagued with visions of peoples deaths since she was 17. Not only has visions of people's deaths but also the four years of Sam's and Dean's life. She decides one day she needs to meet this Sam and Dean. Warnings: A lots of cussing, later lemons, bad grammar, drug uses, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Supernatural story. There is _A LOT_ that's in the show in this story. It is basically the show but with my OC in it, and changing the story a bit. I don't want to hear about how this is just like the show. I know this, don't tell me and also I am Dyslexic so my spelling and grammar isn't the best. I do my best and that matters. ****Well I hope you love this story as much as I do.**

* * *

" _Darling, you in here? I thought I heard Hazel crying." A man of the age of 35, called out for his wife. He walked towards his three month baby girl's room. He peered into the room, seeing his wife wasn't there. His baby girl was looking at him with her bright hazel green eyes. The same as her mother. It was where she got her name from._

 _He quietly walked up to her crib and started to play with her small fingers. She smiled and gripped on to his finger. "You know your are supposed be sleeping." He grabbed her in his arms. "Shhh, don't tell mama." She cooed at him._

 _Suddenly something red fell on the baby's cheek. "What is that?" He dabbed it with his finger. "That's blood. Where the hell did it come from?" Another drop of blood, landing in the baby girl's left eye. "Hazel!" He tried to get the blood out of his now crying daughter's eye. The man looked up and saw his wife pinned to the ceiling with her stomach cut._

" _Karen!" The man's wife then suddenly started on fire. The man knew there was no way of helping his wife and ran out of the house with his three mouth baby, in his arms. He looked back at his burning house, thinking of his now late wife. He knew that it was something evil that killed his wife. He started to pet the little baby girl who was now whimpering._

 _The scene changed to another man. His name was Sam. Blood fell on his face, just like the other dream. He looked up at his girlfriend, who was pined to the ceiling._

" _Jess! No!"_

I shot up, out of bed, gasping. Sweat was dripping from my body and my left eye sting like crazy. These dreams are killing me. There was a knock on my door.

"Yeah…?" My mother opened the door and walked in.

"Are you okay?" I just wiped my forehead of the sweat and started to rub my left eye.

"Yeah, nightmare." She was half ready for work. Make up on hair not done. "Beside, I have to get ready for my trip." I pushed my blanket off of me and pulled myself out of bed. I grabbed my cigarettes and my pipe.

"I was just about say take your meds." My meds is medicinal pot, for my sever depression, anxiety, stress, and a few other things. Pot was the only thing that would work really. Well with out turning me into a zombie or a mass killer.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I started to rub my eye harder. The sting wasn't going away.

"Is your eye bothering you again?" I looked over at her. I shook my head no.

"No, um…I hit my eye when I woke up." I knew she doesn't really believe half of what I say, so why tell her the truth anyways.

"Do you really have to go? I mean maybe you should wait a year before you go some where else and-" I held up my hand and shook my head.

"I have to go. I think this will help…" I was trying to think of the right words. "…with everything." I told my mom I was going to go see my dad. I was really going to find two guys name, Sam and Dean and see why, maybe, I have been seeing their lives for the past 4 years. I also want to find the father of that baby and possibly find John. The man I met on my first hunt. I don't really remember my first hunt but I remember John. I wish I knew his last name or maybe see him once.

"Ok sweetheart." She looked at me. I hated when she looked at me and wasn't saying anything. It's like she scared of me. "I have to finish getting ready." She closed my door, leaving me to myself.

"Tsh." I love my mother but I also hate living with her. I can't stand the fact that she's doesn't believe me and that she scared of what I have become. I turned back towards my almost packed backpack. "Okay, Rose, you got this." I said to myself as I started to put cleaning clothes on. I packed my bag for my trip and walked out of my room as my mother was about to knock.

"I came to say goodbye, I have to go to work. I see you are all ready to go as well." I smiled at her.

"Yeah Megan, is picking me up." She hugged me to her.

"I love you sweetheart. Please stay safe." I hugged her back.

"I will mom." I walked out of the house, seeing Megan, waiting for me. I pulled my backpack off my back and got in the car. I pushed my backpack on the floor of the car. "Take me to the bus station." I looked out the front window.

"Bus station? I thought I would be taking you to the airport?" I looked at my friend.

"I will save more money by taking a bus. Now take me to the bus station." She nodded her head. Besides they don't really check your shit at Bus stations. I have to many knifes and a two guns in my bags.

"So why are you going to your dad's, in the first place? I thought you hated your father for one and two I think you should wait a year before going some where else." I just shook my head, as I took out my soda.

"You know it's some times scary how much you and my mother sound a like. She asked and said the same thing." I untwisted my Mt. Dew cap and took a drink.

"Yeah well, some times you need to hear twice before you get it threw your head." I just sarcastically laughed at her.

"Funny, but no I really think that maybe going out seeing some new fucking shit will help with the fuck-feast going on in my head." As I said that I thumped myself in the head.

"Are you sure, Rose? I mean what will you do if you met someone? Bring them here or stay with them?" I light another cigarette.

"No I don't plan to met anyone like that. Fuck that. I don't need that shit right now. I think going on a trip like this is good for me but dating…hell na." She smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy." I looked at her from the corner of my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too…" I wanted to say more. I just didn't know how. She saw how bad I was. "Thank you…for everything." She give me a confused face. "You stuck by my side, even when I was a royal bitch. So thank you, for still being my friend." She give me a small smile.

"Rose, are you kidding…you're my crazy bitch." She pulled in to the bus stop. "Well here we are." She looked at me. "When ever you're ready, come home. Even if that takes a few years." She shrugged her shoulders. "You never know maybe I'll join you soon." I laughed, it was mostly fake. If I was around Sam and Dean, I don't want her around. Not with what we do. Hell if I was by myself I don't want her around. I don't plan to come back. I plan to hunt. It's the only thing I can really do with my life.

"Yeah maybe." I took a deep breath. "Love you, hun. I'll keep in touch." I reached over the middle and hugged her.

"Love you too Rose and you better." I grabbed my bag, as I opened the door. I walked up to the front counter. The woman up there, look to be in her mid-forties, brown with a few grey hairs, and brown eyes. She was pretty skinny as well. Poor woman just looked so worn down and like she hasn't had a good meal in a week.

"One Ticket to Jericho, California, please." I handed her my ID, knowing she must think I'm only 16. I look a lot young then I really am.

"Oh you're 20...really?" I smiled and give a small laugh.

"Yeah, just turned." She give me a smile. "You have kids?" She looked up stared.

"Yeah I do, how did you guess."

"You just look the part." She handed me the Ticket and I handed her the money for the ticket. I also handed three hundred dollars.

"Get you and your family some food in your house, then get food stamps. There's nothing wrong with taking the help when you need." I give her a kind smile, as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh god…thank you…thank you so much…but it's too much I can't take it." She tried to handed it back but I pushed her hands back.

"Really take it. Think of it as a tip and a Pay it forward." I took my ticket and give her one last wave. "Have a nice day ma'am and you were so helpful." That really made my day. That I could help a family eat for at less a month. A month of not worrying about how you are going to get food, really dose help. I sat down and pulled out my drawing book. I flipped to the page of Sam and Dean now a days. I have pictures from every year, well that I have been seeing them. I started to finish Sam's hair.

I couldn't wait to meet them finally. To really be there and see them and to prove to myself that they are real. I know the supernatural is real. I have been hunting them since the first time I saw the boys to a hunt. I only hunted around my area. I would go for a weekend at a 'friends' and I would be hunting.

"The bus to Jericho, California is now loading." The intercom called out in a tired gloomy tone.

"Someone's not in a good mood." I slammed my book closed and sliding it back in to my backpack. Zipping it up, as I ran to the bus to try and get a good seat. I give my ticket to the bus driver and slid in the last seat in the back. Just where I wanted to me. Away from everyone else. I pulled my iPod out and put my buds in.

' _I just hope they take a pit-stop, so I can have a smoke.'_ I clicked a random song and let the music carry me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not going to be posting chapters as fast. I just have a good bit already wrote out. This is the second chapter of Rose's story. Yes I did change her last name. I feel like it is for the best for her. Also if you didn't knew already, I do have a DeviantArt, and Wattpad. All under the same name TheBloodyHellhound. I plan to post picture of things from my story there. If this is your first time reading though, I hope you enjoy!**

Rose's POV

I jumped awake as the bus stopped, throwing my face into the back of the seat in front of me. I flopped back on to my seat holding my head.

"What the hell? Can't people drive these days?" I looked at out the window. I was in Jericho, California.

"Did I really sleep the whole time?" It's a 12 hour ride…I guess I'm not too shock. I really don't sleep much. Mostly two three hours a night. I grabbed my bag and hurried as fast as I could to get off the bus. I leaped off the bus, happy to be free. "Thank god that's over." I pulled out my pack, smoke bag, and lit a cigarette. With one of my head phones still in, smoking, and walking to find a motel, a black Chevy Impala, that was blasting 80's Rock music, speed down the street. I watched it turned in to the driveway.

I speed up my walking and was hoping that it was a motel. I am also hoping that it was Sam and Dean. I came closer and saw a motel sign. I stood there waiting from them to come outside.

When five minutes pasted and nothing new happened, I got bored. I looked inside to see who was in side. There was one really tall guy with semi-long brown hair. The other guy was a bit shorter then the other one. That was all I could tell because he was covered in mud.

I walked in and smiled at the corner guy. I walked up and waited my turn. The poor guy was covered in mud, and now I know he smells like shit. I mean like actual shit. Turned and looked at me.

"One room, please." He handed the guy his card. I smiled and I couldn't keep my mouth shut anymore.

"Oh that's unfortunate." He gives me a small glare. I just looked at the ground. Maybe I smoked too much pot on the way here.

"What are you guys having a reunion or something?" The guy in the front asked the two boys in front of me. The two guys looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" The Moose asked.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." Holy shit…it's Sam and Dean. I smiled lightly behind them as they grabbed their key and walked out.

"One room please, for three days, twos nights." I slid some money across the table.

"License plate number?"

"I don't have a car." He gives me a key.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." I walked out seeing Sam pick locking a door and them slipping in. "I don't even want to know." I slipped in my room. I didn't care the first thing I am going to do is take a shower. After my shower, I left to get something to eat.

"Problem, officers?" I looked up at hearing Dean's voice. Dean was stopped by a pair of cops. Shit cops. I tired to walk back into my room but was stopped by two more officers.

"You're coming with us." They started to walk me towards the cop car Dean was standing by. When I saw that they place me next to Dean. I just kept my mouth shut.

"Where's your other partner?" He looked between Dean and I. Why am I being dragged into this. Other then my dreams I don't know Sam and Dean.

"Other Partner? What, what other partner?" Jaffe, read his name tag, glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. His friend heads over there. Dean starts to fidget.

"Um, I don't know him." Dean shot a look at me.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked proving my point. I was about answer.

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. Fake age. You got anything that's real?" I really should have kept my mouth shut. Really should have. It seems like Dean had the same problem too.

"My boobs." Dean.

"My dick." Me. Dean and I grin at them. We were then slammed over the hood of the cop car.

"You have the right to remain silent—" I grouned once my front side hit the hood of the cop car. This is what I get for not keeping my mouth shut.

Sheriff Pierce, no relation...I hope, enters the room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table at which Dean and I sat and goes around the table to face us across it.

"So you want to give us your real names?"

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent." Dean lied threw his teeth, I was telling the truth,

"Rose Pierce"

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you two are in here." I really don't care! I just want to get out of here.

"We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?" I leaned over to Dean.

"I thinking maybe squeal like a pig." Sheriff Pierce pointed at Dean.

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall." Then he pointed at me. "Your laptop has same info that his walls do and not only that, you are under age, and had over a pound of pot and five pipes in your room" Dean looks at me in shock. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo-jumbo. You two are officially suspects."

"Just to tell you, a lot of that is from the christen realign." I smiled at him. The officer glared at me. "The Christians took a lot of stuff from other religions and used as theirs say they had it first. So if you think about it. They are thieves."

"Plus, that makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three." I looked at Dean.

"I wasn't a thought." Dean chuckled at that. "My dad didn't want kids really."

"I know you two got more partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean. Rosemarie." At less he knows my first name is my real first name. Sheriff Pierce tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table. I knew it because John, Dean's father, never went any where with it. I could always see the book lying around the hotel rooms…but I've never seen John. He's always out of the picture but I can hear him. "This his?" Dean just stares at it. Sheriff Pierce sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal, it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of John's motel room. "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy." I started to slightly pissed off. How dare he talk about John like that! Yeah he's kids of fucked up in the head…but what hunter isn't? Dean leans forward for a closer look. "But I found this, too." He opens the journal to a page that reads "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page. "Now, you're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means." Dean and I stare down at the page, then looks up. Oh this is going to be a long night.

By now it was dark out and I wanted nothing more then to kick Sheriff Pierce white piggy ass. He is still interrogating Dean and I over the "DEAN 35-111" page. Dean slammed his hands on the table.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo." I just want this to be done. So I can go stop the woman in white.

"And that I have no clue. I don't know his dad." I pointed at Dean. I really didn't. I know of him but I don't know him. "Or him!"

"We gonna do this all night long?" He asked us. I rubbed my face with my hands.

"God, hope not…I need fucking a smoke."

"That's another thing you really want me to believe that you are 20 and can smoke-" I couldn't stand his voice any more.

"Call my doctor, call anyone who fucking knows me and they will tell you. Go in my wallet and fucking look." He pulled my wallet out of the box. He flipped it open and the first card he sees was my ID. Which say I'm Rosemarie Elizabeth Pierce, age 20, 5'4, and 99 LBS. the second one he looked at was my pot card. He looked up at me.

"You'll get them when and if you leave." A deputy leans into the room.

"We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road." The Sheriff looks at Dean and I.

"You two have to go to the bathroom?"

"No." Dean and I said at the same time.

"Good." He slaps handcuffs on to Dean and me then to the table and leaves.

"Son of a bitch." I growled out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter number three, in Rose's story. Please read and review and thank you to the ones who have followed and favorite it. ~ The Bloody Hellhound.**

* * *

Dean sees a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulls it out, and looks at it.

"Are you plan on eating it or getting yourself the fuck out?" He started to straighten out the paper clip.

"You're an odd girl, you know that?" He started to pick the locks on his hand cuffs.

"Well I am a hunter." I smirked. He looked down at my hands.

"Yeah…so I'm guessing your doing this case too?" I started to twist and turned my wrist.

"Yeah, it's a Woman in White, and it's Constance Welsh. Her husband had to cheat on her, causing her to have a fit of insanity, kill her kids, and then killing herself." My cuff was half way up my hand.

"How long have you known this?" He looked between his hand cuff and me.

"Before I even made it here." He stopped trying to get his cuff off and looked at me in shocked. "By the Newspapers and loco lore. It's real fucking easy to tell. Plus it's helps that for years before I became a hunter, I study the supernatural."

"Why?" I shrugged my shoulders. He was looking at my still closed cuff to my red almost bleeding wrist.

"Because I always knew it was real." I grabbed my shit from the table and looked at Dean again. "Look, I am kind of hoping, that we are both here to stop this bitch, we could work this case together." He thought about it for a few minutes, after he got his cuff off he answered. I was rubbing my wrist, trying to get blood back in it. "It's nice to met new hunters. I hunt alone so."

"You seem pretty good." He looked threw the window into the hallway and saw no one there. He grabbed his dad's journal as I grab my pipe and weed, and we took off the back of the building. Dean slid open a window and help me up and out. He set his hand right under my ass pushing me up.

"Well, damn Dean, at less take me out on a date first." I looked down at him. He just smirked and hopped threw the window.

"Sassy one you are." He looked around to see if any cops were around. "Let's go." We ran to a pay phone. He held out his hand telling me to wait there. He started to pat his packets but they were empty. I pushed myself in the pay phone little room and put in four dollars of quarters. Dean looked down at me and I pushed myself out. He punched in a number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal. Listen, we gotta talk." He was interrupted. "Sammy, would you shut up for a second? One I already know that. I met up with another hunter, who doing the same case. I told her she could tag along. She's good Sam. She knew it was a Woman in White before us, and-" He was cut off again. "Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho. I've got his journal." He stopped talking again. "Yeah, well, he did this time." He looked at the journal in his hand. "Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going. I'm not sure where yet. Sam? Sam!" He slammed the phone down. "Let's go. The Sammy is in trouble." The Sammy?

* * *

We were running down the dirt road towards Constance's house. "Damn it...I hate running." Dean laughed at me. He was in front of me. We came up to the house and saw the Impala parked in front of it. Constance was sitting on top of Sam. She flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest.

"Hey Bitch!" I raised my gun to her face. I pulled the trigger and it went off, shattering the window. Dean and I approached, still firing at her. She glares at us and vanishes, then reappears, and we just keep firing until she disappears again. Sam manages to sit up and start the car.

"I'm taking you home." Sam drives forward. We stares after the car, as it smashes through the side of the house.

"Damn, he really did take her home." We hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" Dean started to yell for his younger brother. He moves and makes some noise.

"Yeah, are you okay?" I was really hoping that he wasn't hurt to bad.

"I think…" I wanted to laugh but I didn't think it was a good idea.

"Can you move?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah. Help me?" Dean opens the pastier car door and leans in to give Sam a hand. I turned behind me and see Constance picking up a large framed photograph. Dean helps Sam the rest of the way out of the car.

"There you go." Dean closes the car door. They look around and see Constance; she was holding a picture of her and what I think was her two children. Constance looks up and glares at us, throwing the picture down. A bureau scoots towards us, pinning us against the car. The lights starts to flicker. Constance looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. She goes over. At the top are the boy and girl. They hold hands and spoke in chorus.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." Constance looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two children melt into a puddle in the floor. Sam, Dean, and I shove the bureau over, as we go look at the spot where Constance and her children vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean looked over Sam and I. Sam nodded confirming it.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Dean smirked.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." He slaps Sam on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. Sam, being a good sport, laughs through the pain.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you two thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freaks?" He look at both of us. "And who are you?" I pointed at him.

"Hey. It saved your ass." Sam shrugged his shoulders, laughing. Dean pointed at me.

"That's Rose. The hunter, I was telling you about." He smiled at his brother, then started to look over his car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" Dean twists around to look at Sam. "I'll kill you." Sam laughs. He holds out his hand.

"I'm Sam."

"Rose." I give him a firm shack.

"So you're a hunter?" I put my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah for three years." I just sat there in silent. "Well I guess I'll see you guys around." I want to go out on the road with them…but I'm not going to ask to.

"Wait, do you want to tag along. I don't feel right haven't a girl doing this job by herself." I looked at Dean. Really that's why?

"I agree. You really shouldn't be doing on your own. I mean not to be mean or anything but…you tiny." Tiny…?

"Are you two saying I can't take care of myself?" They looked at each other and answered together.

"No…maybe…yeah." I glared at him.

"You fucking dicks. I will have you know this isn't my first case and just because I am 5'3 and 105 pounds and have to smoke pot just to function at all, doesn't mean I can't kick supernatural ass." Sam raised an eye brow at me.

"Wait…you smoke pot?" Dean slapped him on the arm.

"Medical, dude. She told me and the cops. I guess she becomes really mean." He looked at me and crossed his arms. "So are you coming or not." I was always going to say yes anyways.

"Yeah, I guess." I got in the back. The Impala tears down the road. Sam has the journal open to "DEAN 35-111" and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between chin and shoulder.

"Okay, here's where Dad went." He pointed to the map. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Dean nods as he watches the road.

"Sounds charming. How far?"

"It kind of reminds me of a park. I think it's a state park." I said as I looked over Sam's shoulder. He smiled at me.

"About six hundred miles." I place my head on the seat.

"Oh, fun drive." Dean smiled.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean looked from between Sam and I.

"Can I drive?" Dean looked like he almost had a heart attack with me just asking.

"NO!" I raised an eyebrow at him. Sam looks at him, hesitating.

"Dean, I, um…" Dean glances at the road and back. I sit back feeling the tensing.

"You're not going?" Dean asked Sam, not sounding too shock.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." Dean nods, disappointed, and returns his attention to the road.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." We both glance at Sam. "I'll take you home." Sam turns the flashlight off. We drove on. It was quite the rest of the way there.

We pull up in front of the apartment, Dean still frowning. Sam and I get out, I slip in the front and Sam leans over to look through the window.

"Call me if you find him?" Dean didn't looked at him but nods anyways. Sam looked at me. "Rose, keep him safe. It seems like you have a good head on your shoulders." I scoffed.

"I'm a hunter. What person with a good head on their shoulders, dose what we do?" He nodded his head in agreement.

"And maybe I can meet up with you guys later, huh?" Dean's face said that he highly doubt that.

"Yeah, all right." Sam pats the car door twice and turns away. Dean leans toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat. "Sam?" Sam turns back. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there." I couldn't help but smile. Dean really wants his brother back in his life.

"Yeah." Sam went inside as Dean drives off. I was watching where Sam went in.

"Sorry you didn't get know my brother more." I sat back down but contented to look threw the mirror.

"It's ok-" I trailed off. There is someone who isn't Sam or a girl in Sam's room. _'Shit, that's really going happen!?'_ I looked at Dean. "Dean we have to go back…Now!" I kind of scared him.

"Rose, what's going on?" I was still watching the person.

"Just go back now!" Dean does a really fast u-turn. "There is someone in Sam's house." Explaining to him.

"How do you know?" I looked at him.

"I just saw a male standing in Sam's house. There is no way in hell that was Sam. Too short…and too fast. Sam and his girlfriend only live in that house." I remember Sam telling me that, when he was telling me about Jess. Dean slammed on his breaks. I was already running out the car.

"Shit, Rose, wait up!" Dean ran after me. I skipped up the steps.

"NO!" I heard Sam's voice yelling. Dean heard it to.

"Sam!" We ran to his door and I kick it open. "Damn." I ran in, there was the smell of smoke…and burning flesh. "Sam!" Dean called out again. I ran in to the back bedroom.

"Sam!" I knocked open that door too. Sam was laying on his bed with one arm being used to shield his face.

"Jess!" Sam yelled, as he looked up at his girlfriend. Dean comes running into the bedroom.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean looks up and sees Jess.

"No! No!" Poor Sam. Dean and I grabs Sam off the bed and bodily shoves him out the door, Sam struggling all the way. "Jess! Jess! No!" I looked behind us and saw the man. I stopped walking.

"Rose!" Dean grabbed me as well and started to pull me out. Flames engulf the apartment.

Someone had calling 911. There were cops, Paramedics, and fire trucks out front when we got out. The cop questioned Sam about the fire and his late girlfriend, Jessica.

Dean and I looks on, then turns and walks back to his car. Sam is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. We look at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger. Sam looks up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk.

"We got work to do." He shuts the trunk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. I didn't say this in the last few chapters but i don't own anything but Rose and her part in this story. Thank you everyone who had read this story. It means a lot to me. :) ~ The Bloody Hellhound.  
**

* * *

We were on our way to Blackwater when Sam jerks awake, he is riding shotgun next to Dean. Sam blinks and rubs his eyes. Dean looks over, concerned.

"You okay?" Sam glances over at Dean and then away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean nods but not believe him. I didn't either.

"Another nightmare?" I asked him, he just clears his throat.

"You wanna drive for a while?" I glared at Dean. Really he would let Sam drive but not me?

"Oh he gets to drive but I don't." I wanted to smack him. Sam laughs.

"I don't trust you with Baby." He looked at me threw his mirror. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You named your car, Baby?" Sam cut in.

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that." Dean looked offended.

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." I giggled at Dean. He is acting like a puppy, who isn't getting enough love.

"Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." Like we believe him.

"Mm-hm." Sam rolled his eyes at me and grabs a map.

"All right, where are we?" Nice subject changed, Sam.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Sam folds down the map, which is of Colorado and has a large red X labeled 35-111. Sam looked like he wasn't focusing on the map.

"You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." Sam said abruptly, causing Dean to sigh.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—" Sam cut him off in anger.

"We gotta find Dad first." Dean tired to explain it to Sam again.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do." Sam didn't say anything back about the yellow eye demon or Stanford.

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us." He waved to the map. "This Blackwater Ridge." Well that was a huge chance of subject.

"What about it?" I asked as I looked over his shoulder.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods." I pointed at Dean.

"I told you!" I smirked at him.

"You said State park." He pointed out to me. I just stuck my tongue out at him. Sam puts down the map.

"Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" We drive past a National Forest sign that says, "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest".

"National Forest…just like a state park." I pointed this out to Dean. He give a playful growl.

"Shut up, Rose." We parked the Impala next to a sign that says " Ranger Station Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest". We walked in to the office. There was no one there so we waited.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Sam told us. He and I were looking at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled "Blackwater Ridge". Dean was looking at the decorations.

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." I pointed to Blackwater Ridge.

"Guys, check out the size of this freaking bear." We look over. Dean is looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. We stand next to Dean.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." I laughed a little.

"You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" We wiped around looking the Ranger who just scared the hell out of us.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam said as he laughs a little. Dean grins and raises a fist.

"Recycle, man." I face palmed, shacking my head.

"Dumbass."

"Bull." Even the Ranger didn't believe it. Sam's eyes flick to Dean, who doesn't move. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" Dean looks like he considers it.

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger—" He started to move towards the ranger and checked his name tag. "Wilkinson." Dean ended with a smile.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" We shake our heads. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine." The Ranger walked behind the desk, looking at us.

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean wanted to keep the conversation going.

"That is putting it mildly." The ranger sighed. I bet she been causing trouble for the poor man.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." The Ranger eyes Dean, Dean raises his eyebrows. The Ranger looked at Sam and I, then sighed. He pulled out a piece of paper and started to copy it.

"I shouldn't really be doing this…but maybe it will help, Haley. And keep her off my back." The Ranger, with copied permit in hand, looked at Dean, then handed it to him. I don't think he meant for anyone to hear the last thing he said, but I heard.

"Thank you, Sir." I smiled at the Ranger, as we started to leave. "Have a nice day, Sir." He smiled at me and waved.

"You too young lady." We were leave the ranger station, Dean was holding a piece of paper and laughing. Sam turned on him.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Dean looked at his younger brother with a innocent face.

"What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes at Dean.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" I pointed my thrum to Sam.

"I kind of agree Sammy." Sam just glared at me. Dean looked at me in shock. They stopped on opposite sides of the Impala, in the front. I was on Sam's side in the back.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" There was a pause.

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time. Since when is Dean all lets check it out before just running in a shooting?

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" Dean asked him.

"Since now." Sam said as he got in the car.

"I always have been." I shrugged my shoulders and got in after Sam. I could still hear Dean.

"Really?"

We were standing at the door to Haley's house. The door opens to reveal a young woman. Around my age. She was pretty. Long brown hair, brown eyes. "You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, and Rose we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Haley seemed hesitate. I would be too.

"Lemme see some ID." Dean pulls out a fake ID with the name 'Samuel Cole' and holds it up against the screen. Haley looks at it, then at Dean, who smiles. She opens the door more. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Haley catches sight of the Impala. She pointed it out.

"That yours?" Dean looks back at the Impala. He got a big ass grin of his face.

"Yeah." Dean sounded so proud of the car. Sam and I are looking back at the Impala. I would be acting the same way if that was my car. It was a really nice car.

"Nice car." Haley turns and leads us into the kitchen, where a teenage boy was sitting at the table on a laptop. Dean turns his head to mouth something to Sam, who rolls his eyes.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked, getting right to the point. Haley came back into the room with a bowl, she places on the table.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now." Well he was in the middle on no where. Sometimes that shit doesn't work out there. I know I have tried to call in the middle of fucking no where and have no single. Had to walk a mile and a half with a broken wrist and sprained ankle. Stupid human hunting crazy insane rednecks.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam was thinking the same thing.

"He's got a satellite phone, too." Well damn. It seemed like these kids were really close for siblings.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked them. I don't think that's it.

"He wouldn't do that." The teenage boy raised his voice a bit at Dean. Dean eyes him, as the kid looked away. Haley puts more food on the table, as she looks at her younger brother.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." I knew it. These three are like Dean and Sam. I wish I could have the with my half brother, AJ.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" I asked her, in a more gentle voice then the boys. She give me light smile.

"Yeah." Haley pulls out a her laptop. She turns it on and, Haley pulls up pictures. "That's Tommy." It was a picture of an older guy. He had lighter hair then his sister and little brother. Haley clicks twice and another picture comes up, then the still frame opening the latest video. She played it.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." As the little video play I had spot a shadow flicking past. Sam looked at me as I took a close look at the laptop.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Sam and I looked at Dean. We are?

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." I could understand. I am sure the boys do to. Because no matter

"I think I know how you feel." Dean looked at Sam, from the coroner of his eyes. I looked at Haley.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure." I give her my email address.

* * *

By now we were hanging out in a bar. Sam and Dean had beers, I was drinking a Coke. Someone breaks a game of pool. A waitress goes past carrying beer. Sam, Dean and I were sitting down at a table, far away from people.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." I told the boys as I took a drink of my coke.

"Any before that?" Dean asked me. Sam pulls out newspaper articles to show Dean.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." Sam explained. The headline that DEAN was reading was from The Lost Creek Gazette. I pulled out my laptop and place it on the table.

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." I told Dean as I open my laptop, which already has a window open to Tommy's video. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." I pulled up the video and goes through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crosses the screen. Sam leaned in closer a bit. I knew he saw it.

"Do it again." I repeat the frames. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Dean then hits Sam, making Sam look up at his older brother.

"Told you something weird was going on." Sam and I rolled our eyes.

"Yeah." Sam says as he closes my laptop.

"I got one more thing." I hand over another newspaper article to them. "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive." Sam and Dean look at The Lost Creek Gazette. Dean looks up at me.

"Is there a name?" He asked.

"I have an address." Sam and Dean looked at each other then me again. "I'm use to just getting the info and working on it on my own." I took the last drink of my coke as we all got up.

* * *

We walked up the steps to Shaw's house. Dean knocks on the door. "Hello?" The door opens to an older man.

"Yes, Hi. We are with the park Rangers. We would like to ask you some questions." Sam spoke. Shaw moved a side and let us in. As we walked in to the living room, Shaw took a sit.

"Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—" Sam interrupts Shaw.

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Shaw takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out of his mouth, and nods.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asked this time. I really hate then they get forceful on some people…but I also know, that some times it needed. There was a pause. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Dean add another quition to it all. There was still a pause from the old man. I pushed past the boys and got eye leaved with Shaw.

"We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." Shaw just shook his head.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." He took a deep breath and sucked deeper into his chair. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did." I sit down across from Shaw.

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" Shaw pauses again, then speaks.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard." You could tell it was hard for him to talk about it.

"It came at night?" Sam asked as he laid a hand on my shoulder. Shaw nods. "Got inside your tent?" Shaw looked at Sam with fear in his eyes.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming." I really hope he didn't hear his parents get killed.

"It killed them?" Sam asked him again. Sam took a sit next to me, as Dean stood behind me.

"Dragged them off into the night." Shaw starts to light shake his head. "Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since." There was another pause, before Shaw's hands go to his collar. "Did leave me this, though." Shaw opens his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon." I looked at the boys.

* * *

Dean, Sam, and I were walking in the motel hallway. "Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." We were still trying to figure this shit out.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Dean looked at Sam in shock.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor." Dean smirked at his own little joke.

"Shut up. So what do you think?" Sam asked us, as he unlocked the door.

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal." He set the bags he was holding down. "Which means we can kill it." I was thinking about it.

"Could be something else."

After we got the room done. We went back to the Impala and start setting up for tomorrow. Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and props it open with a shotgun. He starts to put some guns in a duffel bag. Sam leans in.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." I looked up at Sam.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" I looked at back in the trunk. Seeing what else we could use.

"Yeah." We looked back up at Sam. Was he joking. The number one rule of this life, is don't tell anyone.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean made a pointed there is no way that she is just not going to look for her brother. I would be doing the same thing if I was her. Dean picks up the duffle. I say that he only grabbed guns and blades. He should have grabbed something that could light the fucker on fire. What if it isn't a Skinwalker or black dog?

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam slams the weapons box shut, then the trunk, scaring me out of my thinking. "Now we gotta babysit too?" Dean and I just stared at Sam. "What?" Sam asked us in a pissed off voice. Hey I didn't so shit asshole. Don't take it out on me.

"Nothing." That's all Dean said as he throws the duffle bag at Sam and walks off. Sam stares after him.

"I get that you're pissed that Dean won't tell her that she can't go out and we have to watch her…but don't take your anger out of me." I follow after Dean, pissed at Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys don't know how much it means to me that people are actually reading this story! Thank you so much! Here's chapter 5 of Rose's story. I don't own anything but Rose and her parts. ~ The Bloody Hellhound.**

* * *

As we pulled up, Haley and Ben were there with someone else. They were all staring. Haley shakes her head. We get out of the car. As I got out I grabbed the duffle bag.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked when we got closer to them.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley looked at us in shock.

"Who are these guys?" The way older man pointed at us.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Wow isn't she a bitch. We only want to help. Sam heads past everyone. I snarled at Haley.

"Well sorry for wanting to fucking help." Haley flinched back from me. I knew I didn't take enough of my meds. Dean pushed me towards Sam. Sam grabbed my arms and kept me by his side.

"You're rangers?" The man asked us.

"That's right." Dean said with a big ass smirk on his face. He seems so proud that he was fooling them…well some what.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans? The only one, who is wearing what they should in your group, is her." Haley said pointing at me. "And her shorts are too short." I looked down at my shorts. She was telling the truth that they were pretty short but my other are shorter. Dean looked at my legs and then looks down at himself.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean heads past Haley. That's what he came up with?

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Sam turns back and looked at the man. Dean looked at the name dead in the eyes. No smile, no joking tone. Dean was being completely serious.

"Believe me; we know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." Dean pushes past him.

"Dean you should stand in front with the old guy." I told him. "If something happens we can get Ben and Haley, you protect the other guy." Sam was agreeing with me.

"We'll watch your ass if you watch our front." Dean thinks about it.

"That's a good idea." He walks up to the front with the man, who is named Roy. I heard Haley say his name just a few seconds ago.

The group hiked through this god forsaking forest, with Roy in the lead, then of rest of us bringing up the rear. Dean was behind Roy, Haley behind Dean, I was behind Haley and Ben, and Sam was the last one.

"Hey, Sam?" I looked behind him. He nodded his head saying he was listening. "Is the reason you wanted to walk behind me, is to watch my ass?" There was a double meaning in it. Dean caught on and started to laugh. Haley was sighed. Roy even gives a chuckle. I was smiling at Sam, trying not to laugh.

"Well someone got to watch your ass." Sam smirked at me. I couldn't believe he turned it back on me. I looked up at Dean and he was laughing harder. This time at me.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean said as he tried to stop fully laughing. Roy still walking, holding his gun, answered.

"Yeah, more than a little." Dean looks back at me.

"Uh-huh." Back to the back of Roy's head. "What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Roy looked back at me.

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." Roy smirked a bit and went back to looking ahead of us. I stuck my toung out, in disgusted. Dean looked back at me, you could see the pissed off looked all over his face. Because Dean was pissed, he passes Roy.

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean's voice changed from a happy just got done laughing, to, I'm gonna rip your throat out! Roy sendelly grabs Dean. I stop dead in my tracks and placed my hand on my gun, that's tucked in to my jeans, by my right hip.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?" I asked Roy, deadly calm. Like the calm before a storm. Roy grabs a stick and pokes a bear trap that Dean had almost stepped in. Haley look annoyed.

"You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Roy drops the stick and retakes the lead. He was acting smugged. If he knew what kind of hunting we did, he would lock himself in a room and cry. Dean looks back at Sam and me, smiling shyly.

"It's a bear trap." I rolled my eyes, as we hiked on. Haley catches up to Dean.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers." Haley grabs Dean's arm when he tried to ignore her. "So who the hell are you?" Ben goes past them. Sam and I looked at Dean, who indicates with his expression that we were to go on by; Sam obeys, pulling me with him. Dean watches us go for a moment.

"Sam and I are brothers, Rose is just kind of tagging along, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat." I looked behind me to see where Dean was when I tripped over nothing! I'm in the woods and I trip over nothing! "Fucking bitch." I called out as I tried to catch myself. I heard someone laughing at me. "Don't laugh at me, Sam." I glared at him. Sam just walked in front more, laughing. Dean comes to my side and he a big bag of peanut M&Ms. Dean saw me watching his M&M bag like I was a fat kid starving.

"No. No….…no…Fine." Dean held out the bag. I only took a few. Dean rolled his eyes at my "hand full", reached in and grabbed more, pouring them in my hands. I smiled at Dean.

"Have I ever told you, I love you?" Dean smirked as he eats more M&Ms.

We came to a stop. "This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Roy said as he slowly looks around. Sam heads past Roy. Causing Roy to glare at Sam.

"What coordinates are we at?" I asked anyone who could tell me. Roy pulls out a GPS.

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven." Dean comes up to my side. We were all listening…for anything.

"You hear that?" Dean asked us.

"Yeah. Not even crickets." Sam looked around. Damn this isn't good.

"Fuck." I ran my hand threw my hair. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy moved his gun in a circular motion.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." I told him. I don't really like him…but he didn't need to die. Roy smiled at me.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy waves his gun again and pushes between Dean and Sam to retake the lead. Dean turns back to the others as Ben and Haley catch up.

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go." Dean looks at Sam and I, silently telling us, the same goes for us. After another fifteen minutes we decided to take a break.

Haley was sitting down next to a rock. Ben, leaning against a tree. Dean climbs up near Haley, who takes a drink and hands the bottle up to Dean. Ben spots something and goes to have a look; Sam and I followed. Ben moves a tree branch aside to have a look at what he saw. Holy shit. It's the same First Nations stick figure that's in John's journal.

"That's a hell of a find, Ben. Those are Anasazi." Dean comes over to us and looks at what we were talking about.

"What's that?" Ben asked us.

"Ancient Indians. They were this whole civilization that just vanished completely. No one really knows why." We took another looked at it.

"I've seen that somewhere before." Sam said as he tried to remember where he saw it.

"Haley! Over here!" Roy yelled out. Haley runs towards where we heard Roy's voice, followed closely by us. We come to a halt as the sight of the campsite.

"Oh my God." Haley said breathlessly. The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said looking around. I snorted. This wasn't a grizzly. Dean and Haley started to look around to see if maybe Haley's brother was still around…or if anyone was still around.

"Tommy?" Haley called out as she takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite. "Tommy!" This time she yelled for him. Sam moves to catch up with Haley.

"Shh." Sam tried to keep her quite.

"Tommy!" Haley yelled twice as loud this time. This time Sam moved to her side and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh-hh-hh!" Sam shushed her again. Haley ripped Sam's hand off her mouth.

"Why?" She glared up at him.

"Something might still be out there." Sam said looking around. Making sure we were safe…for this second.

"Sam! Rose!" Sam and I go over to Dean, and crouches next to him. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean pointed where the drag marks where. We all stood up. "I'll tell you what, that's no skin walker or black dog." Dean looked at us both. I glared at him. Dean looked a taken back that I was glaring.

"I fucking told you!" I turned and stomped away.

"Oh, Rose! Come on!" I just ignored him, as they followed me back to the campsite. Haley picks up Tom's cell phone; it's bloody. She cries. She turns the phone over and the back is open. Dean goes and crouches next to her.

"Hey, he could still be alive." Haley gives Dean a Look.

"Help! Help!" There was a scream for help. Roy starts to lead the way as everyone runs to the aid of the shouter. "Help! Somebody!" We all stopped where the yelling was coming from. We found no one. There was no one around any where.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked looking around the tree trunks. Dean, Sam, and I all just stop to listen. For any little sound that can key us in on what's going on. That's when I got a sick feeling in my stomach. After my visions started when something bad is going to happened I feel sick.

"Everybody back to camp." We all ran back to camp. When we got there all of our supplies are missing.

"Our packs!" Haley cried out in horror. I kicked the dirt and ran my hand threw my hair.

"Damn it." I growled out.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy said looking around. Haley turned on us.

"What the hell is going on?" I pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." I explain as I take a hit.

"You mean someone; some nut job out there just stole all our gear." I looked at Roy, then the boys. I walked up to them.

"I need to speak with you two. In private." Sam, Dean, and I head a little ways away from the group. "I know what this is." Dean looked at my in shock.

"Yeah…what?" I take another hit and made sure to blow it away from the boys.

"Wendigo." Dean scoffed.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." I grabbed John's journal and flipped to the wendigo page and handed it to him.

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." I burnt out my cigarette and pocketed the butt.

"Great." Dean takes out his pistol. "Well then this is useless." Sam looked from between Dean and I.

"We gotta get these people to safety." Sam stomps off back towards the campsite, he addresses the group. "All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated." Haley stood up, looking scared.

"What?" Haley grabbed Ben and closed to her.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy said as he got closer to the three of us.

"It's not us three I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad." I said in a stern voice. This isn't a fucking game, god damn it. "We have to leave. Now." I tried once again to get everyone to leave.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy took a step closer, so did Dean.

"Relax." Dean held a warning tone in his voice.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to fucking protect you, you god damn asshole." I was getting pissed real fast. Roy gets in my face. I slammed my arm crossed his chest. Sam grabbed my shoulders but I held my place. Nobody gets in my face.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night." Sam pulled me away from Roy and took my place.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Roy starts to laughs.

"You know you guys are crazy, right?" Dean was trying to get between Sam and Roy.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—" Sam was about to tell the big secret, causing Dean to pushed Sam away from Roy.

"Roy!" Haley was pushing Roy.

"Chill out." Dean pushed Sam and I away from Roy. I really wanted to hit him in the face.

"Stop. Everybody just stop." Haley got in the middle of everyone. Haley looked at Dean and Roy. "Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." There was a long pause. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Okay…it's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

By the time we had everything set the best we could, so we could stay the night, it was dark. The group had built a campfire. Sam and Ben were trying to find anything we can use. Roy was walking around the circle. Dean draw was drawing the rest of the Anasazi symbols in the dirt around the campsite while Haley pokes at the fire. I was leading against a tree, smoking.

"One more time, that's—" Haley asked but Dean didn't let her finished.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." I could see Dean rolling his eyes. I could tell he just wants this over with. Roy laughs, gun over his shoulder. "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy."

"Do you really believe this shit?" I turned to Roy.

"Yeah." Was he really talking to me? Does he want his teeth kicked in?

"Look, I can over look that. I can even look over you getting in my face." What…the… fuck? "After this, do you want to ditch troughs boys, and go out to dinner with a real man?" He smirked at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" His smirk fell. "I got in your face? I got in your face?" I took two steps and was in his face. "This is me getting your face. You are fucking lucky I didn't fucking deck your god damn boy ass." I pointed to Sam and Dean. "And thoughs "boys" have been threw more and save more life then you will in your sad life. They are more man then you will ever dream of." I spat on his shoes and started to walk away.

"Whatever bitch." I was about to turn back and beat the hell out of him.

"Rose!" I stop and looked at Dean. He was sitting next to Sam, who is at the edge of the campsite. Dean was waving me over. I give Roy one last glared and walked over to Dean and Sam. "What the hell was that?" Dean nodded his head towards Roy.

"He was just being a dick and I set him straight." I shrugged my shoulders. Dean looked at me, then back at Sam.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Dean—" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" There was a small pause. Sam wouldn't

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Dean looked towards me.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth; I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek." Dean looked back at Sam as Sam looked at Dean.

Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" Sam threw the stick he was holding.

"This is why." Dean comes and sits next to me and holds up John's journal. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." It would make sense…a bit…I guess. Sam shakes his head.

"That makes no sense." Sam said then rubbed his face. "Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?" Dean looked down.

"I don't know. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it." Sam shakes his head again and you could tears in his eyes.

"Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer." Sam looked away from us. "It's the only thing I can think about." I moved over to Sam's side. He smiled down at me. Not a real happy smile but a thank you for trying smile.

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man." Sam looks down, then up.

"How do you do it? How does Dad do it?" Sam asked Dean. You could tell he was having a hard time with all this. Sam turned to me. "Hell, Rose, how do you do it? I haven't seen someone with so many things going on in their own head and still hold up like this." I glared at him but still could understand. Dean and I looked over at Haley and Ben.

"Well for one, them…and I'm not that messed up!" Sam looked down at my last comment, chuckling lightly. Sam too looked over at them.

"Yeah, I figure our family's so screwed to hell; maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable." There was another pause. "I'll tell you what else helps." Sam and I looked back at Dean. "Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." Dean gives us a little smirked at the end. I laughed.

"Oh hell yeah." I high five Dean, laughing. Sam was also smiling. I like when they are smiling and laughing. It brought light into my life. I stop breathing at that thought. A twig snaps, causing us three to be on guard.

"Help me! Please!" The man from before called out. Now we are sure it's the Wendigo. Dean and I stand and ready our guns. "Help!" Sam started to shine a flashlight about. I looked back and looked at Haley and Ben. They were holding each other, scared. I looked at them.

"You're okay. He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." I hope that help just a little.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked in disbelief. I would about to deck him.

"Help! Help me!" The man yelling turned into growling. Roy points his gun at the sound.

"Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy said with a new fear in his voice.

"Oh really?" I asked him sarcastically.

Haley starts to talk to Ben, trying to calm him down even more. "It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise." Something rushes past and Haley shrieks. I looked at Sam and Dean.

"It's here." There was more rustling. Roy being the dumbass that he is starts to shoot where he hears the rustling.

"Will you fucking stop!?" I screamed at him, before there was a shriek of pain.

"I hit it!" Roy takes off running to go see what he hit.

"Get your fucking ass back here, Roy!" I yelled as I started to go after him. Dean grabbed a hold and stopped me from moving.

"Rose, you stay here with Haley and Ben." He looked me in the eyes. "Don't move." He and Sam took off after Roy. What the fuck? I just get left here? I looked back at Haley and Ben. Haley was now holding a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon and Ben was hiding behind her. Thanks Dean. I grabbed another stick but mine the tip was on fire. It was the best weapon we had. The only way to kill a Wendigo is to set it's ass of fire.

"Roy!" Dean's voice echoed threw the trees. I gripped my flaming stick tighter. There was a new set of foot sets coming this way. The branches started to rustle and something was coming out.

I didn't give it enough time to get fully out before swing. I may not have got the best look of the Wendigo but I know it's tall. Haley let out a loud scream as my stick was knocked out of my hands and I was turned around, with arms locking themselves around me, locking my arms in place.

"Rose, it's me Sam." I looked up at Sam.

"Sam!" I started to blush. I can't believe I tried to kill Sam with a flaming stick!

"What the hell was that all about?" His breath washed over my neck. My blush darkens.

"I thought you were the Wendigo." I pulled myself out of Sam's arms.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean came busting threw the branches with his gun up.

"Rose, came at me with a flaming stick. She thought I was the Wendigo." Dean looked at me.

"How-" I held my hand up.

"They are both really tall." I turned from them, when they started to laugh at me.

We made threw the night with out many problems. After Roy shot the Wendigo, we haven't heard anything from it. Sam was sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding John's journal and playing with a lanyard attached to same. Dean, Haley, Ben, and I are among the tents. She and Ben where sitting on the ground.

"I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real." Haley said. Dean and I just got done telling her about what's really out there.

"I wish I could tell you different." I told her as I took a drag off my cigarette.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" She asked as she looked around.

"We don't. But we're safe for now." Dean tells her.

"How do you know about this stuff?" She asked as she looks at Dean. There was a pause while Dean considers answering.

"Kind of runs in the family." Dean finally answers. Haley looks up at me. I didn't know she was going to ask me.

"I study it my whole life." I said as I burned out my cig. "Then I got attack and I decide no one else should go threw that." I looked over as Sam comes over.

"Hey." Haley stands up. "So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch." Dean held out his hands.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." I smiled at Dean. Sam shows the wendigo page of John's journal to Haley and Ben.

"'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'." I said as I pointed to the picture drawled in John's journal. "They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." Sam took John's journal away and closed as I explain further.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked but not really wanting to know. I see Dean picks a couple things up off the ground.

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." Dean cuts in.

"Like the Donner Party." He said smiling. Sam came back to my side.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." I looked at Haley.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." I really wish we didn't have to tell her.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Why dose she keep asking these questions? Dean glances at Sam, then back to Haley.

"You're not gonna like it." He told her, she just crossed her arms.

"Tell me." I knew there was no way she could talk her out of it.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?" She asked.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—" Dean said as he holds up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up.

"We gotta torch the fucker." They all looked at me. Dean started to make the Molotov cocktail.

"Rose." I looked at Sam. "I was you in front of me at all times." I scoffed.

"Sam, I can take care of myself." He frowned.

"I just don't want anything happening to you. I know Dean is thinking the same thing." Dean walked up with the now made Molotov.

"Rose, I want you in front of Sam." Sam smiled at me smugly. I glared at him.

"Fine." There was no way I was going to argue over something like this. Pick your battles Rose.

Dean was leading the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. Haley follows, then Ben, me, then Sam. We were passing trees with claw marks and blood left and right. Almost like they were put there on purpose. Like a made trail.

"Something's not right." I hear Sam from behind me and he runs up to the front. I just stayed where I was. There was no way I was running unless I had too. Sam was now leading the group.

"Dean. Rose." Dean catches up to Sam pretty quick…because I was in the back I had to job up there.

"What is it?" Sam pointed out the threes. There are bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Sam said so Haley and Ben wouldn't hear. Suddenly there was loud growling. Sam, Dean, and I whipped around. The trees were rustling. I heard Haley scream and see her leaping out of the way. Roy's corpse lands where she'd stood. I examined Roy as Sam goes over to Haley.

"You okay? You got it?" I felt his neck around.

"His necks broke." Sam and Dean looked at me. We knew the only reason Roy wasn't being eating was because he really pissed off the Wendigo. Sam helps Haley up. There was more growling.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean yelled at everyone as he pushed us. Everybody listens and takes off. We were weaving threw trees when Ben fell. Sam and I hurried back to help him up.

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." When we turned back Dean and Haley weren't there. We looked for them around where we were. There was a loud scream

"Haley?" We take off towards where we heard the scream from. We stopped running.

"Dean!" I yelled. Sam picks up Dean's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken. Sam looked up.

"Dean!" Sam looked around in a circle. I cup my hands around my mouth.

"Dean!" When I didn't get a replay back, I stomped foot lightly. "Shit."

"Come on, we have to go on." Sam said started to talk off.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked.

"Honestly?" I looked over at Ben. "I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." Ben started to walk a little faster. I looked at Sam and ten back at Ben. He was kneeling and picking up something.

"They went this way." Ben pointed. Sam and I catch up to him, who hands over an M&M. Sam laughs.

"It's better than breadcrumbs." Sam tosses the M&M away.

We started to follow the trail. They come to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says; **WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL.**

"Looks like a Wendigo's batcave." Sam rolled his eyes at me.

"You're just as bad as Dean with references." I smiled up at him.

"They are my life." Sam looked at Ben, shrugs, and goes inside. Ben looked at me. I just follow after Sam. Ben follows on behind me.

Sam was shining the flashlight ahead of us. A growling sounded threw the mine; Sam shuts off the light and pulls Ben and I against the wall. The Wendigo starts to come towards us. I check on Ben really fast, to see him about to scream. I quickly covered his mouth before he could. Sam and I watch as the Wendigo takes a different tunnel at the crossing. Once we knew that he was gone, we kept going. The floorboards beneath us start to creak and Sam took one really heavy step causing us to fall through the floor. We sadly land in a pile of bones. There is another pile nearby of skulls. Ben spots them and leaps backward. I jump up and grabbed his shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Ben pushed away from me, waving his arms.

"I can't do this anymore I just can't. I'm not strong enough." I grabbed him again, but this time in a stronger grip.

"Ben, look at me." I made Ben look me in the eyes. "You can do this. You, Haley, and your brother Tommy, will get out alive. I swear it. And what are you talking about your not strong. You came this far. Most people would have run by now." I dusted his shirt off a bit. "I have to say. That's takes a lot of strength and bravery." Ben smiled at me and nodded his head. We started to check out the room a bit more when we saw Dean and Haley, hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. Sam and I run over to Dean.

"Dean!" Sam grabs Dean and shakes him. "Dean!" I pushed Sam out of the way.

"Move Sam." I slap Dean and he opens his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked him. Dean winces.

"Yeah."

Sam cuts Dean down. We helped Dean over to an empty patch of floor and sat him down. Ben did the same with Haley. Dean was making pained noises.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam asked not believing his older brother's sentiment from before. Dean grimaces.

"Yeah. Where is he?" Dean asked as he looked around.

"He's gone for now." I told him. Dean looked at me, as he rubbed his face.

"By the way, worst slap of my life. You hit hard." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you." Haley finally divests herself of rope. She stands up and spots something and starts crying.

"Tommy…" She walked over to a body that was hanging. From where we were standing he looked dead. She touches Tommy's cheek. I really felt back for her.

Tommy's head jerks up. Haley jumps back and shrieks. She turns to Sam. "Cut him down!" Sam ran over and cuts Tommy down. Haley was holding him up the best she could. "We're gonna get you home." She whispered is his ear.

"Check it out." I looked at Dean who was standing next to all our stolen supplies. They were piled in the corner. Dean picks up three flares guns. I ran up and took one from him.

"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam said as he walked closer too.

"Let's light this fucker." I told them. Happy that we have a way to kill it.

"You have a dirty mouth." Dean looked down at me.

"Oh I know." I said as I smiled proudly. Sam was grinning at us and Dean starts to laugh and twirls the other two guns.

We started to head down a tunnel, Dean, Sam, and I were in the lead with the flare guns and Haley and Ben were supporting Tommy, who is limping and can't walk every well from hanging there for about five days. There was more growling threw mine.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Great he said that he's food is gone. He's pissed.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley said scared. Dean looks back at us. He had come up with a plan. He looked over at Sam.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." I knew too. Split in to two groups.

"Yeah." Dean looked at Ben and Haley.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here." He looked at me. "Rose…" I sighed as I took off my black zip jacket.

"I know, I know." I handed it to Ben who tied it around his waist.

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked us. Dean winks her and we take off running.

"Chow time, you freaky bastard!" I yelled out as loud as I could.

"Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good." Dean yelled out after me. I looked at Dean's back. I bet you do, sexy. What the hell? I know I find both the guys hot, who won't…but I have been getting a lot more thought about them. I can't like them. I refused to like them both. "Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!" Dean yelled again. I give a small laugh. I couldn't help it. I could feel my legs starting to burn. We were running at full speed…well I was. I bet Dean is running slower for me.

"Damn…I hate running." I panted out.

"Come on, Rose. Move those legs!" Dean yelled back to me. I growled at him.

"I'm about to kick you with these legs!" I put on a small burst of speed and kicked him in the ass. I almost fell on my face because of it but I caught myself before I did.

"Hey!" I heard the Wendigo growl. He was close. I stopped and looked to our left. There was a tunnel.

"Hey, Dean…" I turned and Dean was gone. "Damn it. I guess it's up to me. I ran as fast as my little legs would let me. I came to a dead end; at the end of it was Sam in front of Haley, Ben, and Tommy, with the Wendigo in front of them. Sam didn't have his flare gun. I guess he used it. I held up my gun.

"Hey!" The Wendigo turns. When I got a really good looked at him. "Damn, you're ugly." I pulled the trigger, shooting it in the stomach. The flare goes off and the Wendigo goes up in flames. Dean ran towards and saw the burning Wendigo body. I smiled at him and I twirled my gun. "Not bad, huh?" Sam and Dean grins at me. My smile dropped. "Can we get out of here now?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah." Dean said as he dropped the flare gun.

"Can I get on someone's back? My legs are killing me." Sam knelt down lightly so I could jump on his back. "Thank you, Sammy." He bounced me when I called him Sammy.

"Don't call me that." We stated to walk out of the mine.

"I fingered by the time we get back to the came site, we would still have some time to kill before they get here." Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. I laid my head in Sam's neck.

"My head is killing me." I was happy that it was over with.

Dean was right. We had like forty minutes to spare before everyone came. There was Ambulances and Cops everywhere…I hate the police. They always get in the way of a hunt. A Paramedic had loaded up Tommy already. Two police officers were interviewing Ben; Sam was standing behind Ben, helping with the story, we came up with.

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" The officer asked. Ben nodded his head.

"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds." Sam nodded with his agreement of it.

The officer closed his notebook. "All right, we'll go after it first thing." Haley, Dean, and I were standing off to the side. We were all patched up and questioned. Haley turned towards Dean and I.

"So I don't know how to thank you." I waved her off. Dean smirks lasciviously. Haley smiles. "Must you cheapen the moment?" I laughed.

"Yeah." Dean said shrugging and smiling.

"It's his specialty." I tapped his stomach with my hand. He glares at me. A paramedic comes up to Haley.

"You riding with your brother?" She asked Haley. Haley looked at her and nodded her head.

"Yeah." The paramedic nodded.

"We're leaving in five." The paramedic heads back to the ambulance. Haley turns to Ben. Who came up with out Sam. He was still talking to the Paramedic. Because Haley, Dean, and Ben were hit in the head pretty hard, Sam and I were the ones they questioned the most. I started towards Sam.

"Rose!" I looked back and saw Haley coming towards me. What did she want?

"Yea-" I was cut off by her hugging me. I really didn't know what to do, so I just placed one arm around her.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear. "Ben told me how you helped him." Oh she's talking about when I helped him calm down…and boosted his Ego. I pulled back from her.

"I didn't do much really." I started to rub the back of my neck.

"To Ben, that was everything." She gives me one last hug and walked back over to Ben, who waved bye to me. I nodded my goodbye. "Let's go." Sam and Ben nod at each other and Haley kissed Dean on the cheek. "I hope you find your father." Haley and Ben head for the ambulance but not before she stops in front of Sam. "Thanks, Sam." They climbed in the ambulance with Tommy, who is shirtless and bandaged. Sam and I sit on the Impala's hood with Dean.

"Close her up." The second paramedic told the third one. The ambulance doors closed and they started to truck.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean said out of no where.

"Me too." Sam said after. I stood up and starched.

"I use to like it, now not so much." Dean wrapped him arm around my shoulders, leaning on me. We were watching the ambulance driving away, sirens on.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean asked looking at his younger brother.

"Yeah, I know." Sam looked at Dean. "But in the meantime? I'm driving." Dean sighed and tossed Sam the keys.

"This is so unfair." I said as I got in the back seat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. I don't own anything but Rose's part in the story. ~ The Bloody Hellhound.**

* * *

We were sitting in the restaurant behind the inn. Dean was looking threw the obituaries in the newspaper. Circling all the ones that could be our problem. Dean's plate was almost empty. I just had a soda. I wasn't really that hunger.

Suddenly the sluttish waitress, whose name tag says Wendy, approaches. She had been doing nothing but flirting with Dean the whole fucking. The bitch was acting like I wasn't fucking here.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked in a lust full voice. I grind my teeth. I have started to do this more. Any female the flirts with Sam or Dean, I get pissed. I don't understand why but I do. Dean looks up and grins around the pen he's chewing on. Sam comes back and sits down.

"Just the check, please." Thank you, Sam! Her smiled fell.

"Okay." Wendy walks away. Dean drops his head, and then looks at Sam.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." Dean points to Wendy walking away; she was wearing short shorts. "That's fun." I rolled my eyes. I looked at him and pointed at her.

"No, that's disgusting. I mean, yes I do have one night stands…but not much as you." Sam and Dean looked at me. Then looked at each other. Dean hands Sam the newspaper.

"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago." Sam looked at Dean.

"A funeral?" I looked at the picture.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever." I looked down. Remembering (Anna)'s funeral. She was my 16 best friend/little sister. She killed herself because some bitch was picking on her so bad she wanted to take her own life.

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear. Other people just stop looking for them." Dean looked his brother in the eyes. You could tell he was getting pissed.

"Something you want to say to me?" Sam didn't back down.

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day." Sam was getting pissed now too.

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know. Something. Anything." Sam leaned back in his chair.

"You know what?" Dean threw down his pen. "I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just—" Dean cut Sam off.

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Sam looked like he was going to say something back, when I slammed my hands on the table.

"Boys!" Sam rolls his eyes. Wendy walks by, distracting Dean. Sam looked at the newspaper again.

"All right, Lake Manitoc." Sam looked up when he didn't hear Dean replay. Dean was eye fucking Wendy who was eye fucking him back. "Hey!" Dean returns his attention to Sam.

"Huh?" This time both Sam and I rolled our eyes.

"How far?" Sam asked again, pointing to the newspaper.

"I would say about…9 hours." I took a drink of my soda.

"Great long ass car trip." I threw down the tip. "You boys can pay the rest." I walked outside to have a cigarette.

We in Wisconsin. Damn some time I miss this state. Maybe I should stop by and see my mom. The Impala passes a clothesline with white sheets.

"Man, just look at the sight." Sam said breathless.

"I know. Wisconsin is fucking beautiful. Even in the places you would think. There's a place that it's like looks like a calm ocean. Or cliffs that look like they should be in Maine." Sam looked back at me.

"You seem to know a lot about Wisconsin." I laughed at him.

"That's because I was born in Wisconsin. Lived most of my life in Wisconsin and the rest in Florida." Sam looked shocked. "It when Wisconsin, Florida, then Wisconsin again." Sam nodded his head. We crossed a bridge and passed someone fishing off it. "The fishing is better in Florida. Bigger things to get." I leaned back. "But I never been to Lake Manitoc."

We drove past a sign that reads "Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI."

"Now all we need to do is fine the Carlton's house." Dean said. Sam pulled out his laptop.

"Well I got his address here." Dean looked over real fast before looking at the road again. Sam pulled out the map.

"It's only about 15 minutes from here." Sam looked up. "Turn here." And that's how that next 15 minutes went. Turn here, turn there, no left, no right, left, right. I didn't know I could get a headache in 15 minutes like that.

We finally pull up in front of the Carlton house. The Impala's engine stops. We get out and grabbed our bags. Dean knocks on the door. A younger man opened the door. You could tell he just went threw something horrible. I'm guessing his Will Carlton.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Will look at us.

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and Agent Swan." Dean pointed us out.

"We're with the US Wildlife Service." I said as I showed him my ID. Will starts to leads around towards the back. Where we can see the lake. Dean stepped on my foot. I slapped him in the stomach. Will pointed out the man on the dock.

"That's my father." Bill Carlton was sitting on a bench on the dock. He then pointed out toward the lake. "She was about a hundred yards out." He looked back at us. "That's where she got dragged down." We all looked out to where he was pointing.

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked. Will shook his head.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer." Yeah no way she was going down unless something dragged her down. A varsity swimmer will know the signs of when to get out. "She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub." Will said as he looked at the lake, with tears.

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked him.

"No, that's what I'm telling you." Will said, stressing on what he was saying.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shapes breach the surface?" Will looked at me and shook his head again.

"No. Again, she was really far out there." He looked down.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked. Will looked up at him confused.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" He looked back at the lake with fear.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." I reassure him. Dean and I start heading back to the car, thinking we were done.

"What about your father?" We heard Sam asked. We stop and turned back. "Can we talk to him?" Will turns to look at his father, and then turns back to us.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot." I smiled at him.

"We understand." I grabbed Sam's arms. "Let's go, Sam." We get in the car.

"You know where we have to go next, right?" I asked them. They looked back at me.

"Police station." Dean groans.

"I hate police stations." I scoffed.

"Hey, that's where you technically meet me." Dean stopped and thought about it.

"Hey you're right." He smiled. "I did meet you in a police station." I laughed at his childness. We pulled up to the Police Station. We walked in.

"Hello, I'm Agent Swan. This is Agent Hamill and Agent Ford. We are with the Wildlife Service. We are here to looking into the drowning of a Sophie Carlton." I showed the man my ID.

"Well Hello. I'm Sheriff Jake Devins. Come right this way." He started to lead us towards the back. "Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" Jake asked us.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Jake turned and looked at us.

"Like what?" He asked. We walk into Jake's office. He motions to chairs in front of his desk. "Here, sit, please." We sat down. "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster." Dean smiles. We all know the Nessie was real. At less I did. I mean come on! Too many sighting.

"Yeah." Dean laughs a little. "Right." Sam glances at Dean.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still—" Jake finally sat down. "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." I leaned forward.

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year." I pointed that fact out to him.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." I held up my hands.

"I know." I believed him.

"Anyway…" Jake sighed. "All this...it won't be a problem much longer." Dean got a confused looked at him face.

"What do you mean?" And he just had to ask. We could have looked it up!

"Well, the dam, of course." Jake said a little confused that we didn't know about it.

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak." Dean tried to fix himself…didn't work too well.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." Dean smiled at Jake and pointed it finger at him.

"Exactly." A young woman started to tap on the door. She opened the door and peaked in.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Dean, Sam, and I all stood up. She looks at Jake. "I can come back later." Jake stands up as well.

"Gentlemen, Miss, this is my daughter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." Dean said as he shakes Andrea's hand.

"Andrea Barr. Hi." She said smiling back. Dean got his flirt face on. I grind my teeth when he did that.

"Hi." Dean said back. Sam and I rolled our eyes at him. Jake quietly intervened.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." Andrea's face dropped when she father brought up the lake.

"Oh." A really young boy walks in around Andrea. Dean looked down at the boy in shock.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" The boy walks away without speaking. Andrea gives us an apologetic smile and followed the boy out.

"His name is Lucas." Jake said after they left. They were in the main room and Andrea was handing Lucas crayons.

"Is he okay?" I asked, I just couldn't help but to feel like helping the poor boy. It seems like he has already seen hell.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." Jake stands and goes to the office door. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." We all leave the office. I smiled up at Jake.

"Thank you for your time." I said politely. He smiled back.

"You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Andrea looked over at us.

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Dean pointed towards south.

"Two—would you mind showing us?" Dean asked with a goofy smiled on his face. Andrea laughs in disbelieve.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" She asked him. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Not if it's any trouble." She shook her head.

"I'm headed that way anyway." She turned toward her dad. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She then turned to her son. "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" She kisses Lucas on the head. Dean waves as we leave. Jake nods his goodbye. Sam nodded back.

"Thanks again." Andrea was leading us along the street.

"So, cute kid." Dean randomly said. Andrea smiled.

"Thanks." We crossed a street. The next thing that Dean said had me almost cracking up.

"Kids are the best, huh?" I looked up at Sam with one of my eyebrow raised.

"Kids are the best?" I asked Sam. "I don't think he knows any kids." Sam shook his head. Andrea glances at him and ignores him. We keep walking, we all stop in front of a building that says Lakefront Motel.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." She waved to the motel.

"Thanks." Sam nodded towards her. Andrea addresses Dean next.

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Andrea leaves, calling back over her shoulder. "Enjoy your stay!" I laughed at Dean's shocked face.

"God, I love her already." I turned to go in the motel.

"'Kids are the best'?" Sam asked him. "You don't even like kids." Dean scoffed.

"I love kids." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Name three children that you even know." Dean started to think and came up empty. Sam waves a hand and walks into the motel. I sat there watching Dean scratching his head.

"I'm thinking!" I shack my head my laughing.

"That's sad." Dean glared at me.

"Oh yeah? What about you?" Was he trying to embarrass me?

"I use to watch a three month baby, a six month baby, a two year, a four year, and a seven year old all at the same time. Sometimes there would be a 10 year old as well." Dean widen his eyes.

"What the hell?" I laughed it wasn't too hard. The babies were easy with me and the other kids loved me.

"I was 18. I ended up get pregnant by my almost year long fiance…so I was in changed with of babysitting."

"You have a kid?" Sam asked in shocked voice.

"Uh…" I scratched the back of my head. "I'm going to go get the room." I just walked away, dropping it. I was 11 weeks pregnant and I miscarried. It almost killed me. Literally. A week later, the man I was with and was going to marry left me.

"Rose?" I heard Dean call out to me but I didn't stop. I would start crying if I talk about it.

Dean's POV

Sam and I watched Rose walking away. I looked at Sam.

"What do you think happened?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe her baby was taken from her. By the father or state. With her the way she was…" I really hope that didn't happen.

"I would hate for that to be the reason. She doesn't need that pain." Sam nodded in agreement.

Rose's POV

I was working on my laptop. Dean and Sam were going through their clothing.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." I tell them.

"Any before that?" Dean asked as he threw a shirt in his bag.

"Uh, yeah." I started had a browser window open to The Lake Manitoc Tribune. Drowning Taints Ice Fishing Festival. I click a link and another browser window comes up, again the Tribune: 12-Year-Old Girl Drowns in Lake, Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc. "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Dean tosses an item of clothing onto a bed.

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" He asked as he crossed his arms. Sam came and sat next to me.

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Sam told us. I had to agree with him.

"Same here. It just doesn't make sense." I leaned back, running my hand threw my hair. Dean comes over and starts to read over my shoulder.

"Why?" Dean looked at me.

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." I looked at the Tribune homepage. "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." I scrolled to the comments section of an article. Dean points something out.

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" I read from the page.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." I clicked the link, opening a new page.

 **Local Man in Tragic Accident.** The picture loads: it shows a police officer with Lucas. "Oh." My face completely dropped. "Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." I clicked the picture for a better look, then scratched my head. Sam looked over my other shoulder.

"Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." Sam said as he sat back in his seat.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." I looked up at Dean. I didn't want to say thing and make him think I pity him…because I'm not. I just hate when he's in pain. Same with Sam. I hate seeing the boys in pain.

"We need to talk to that kid." Sam pointed to the picture on my laptop.

"Didn't Andrea say they were going to park and that she was picking him up at three?" I asked them to make sure.

"Yeah she did." Dean got a big smile on his face. "It's 2:55 P.M. now. By the time we find the park, they should be there." Dean grabbed his jacket and looked at Sam and I. "Well aren't you coming." I closed my laptop and grabbed my pack. Sam was pulling his jacket it on. Dean was already out the door.

"That asshole is just looking for a lay." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah but what can we do." We walked out of the room towards the car.

After fighting for 25 minutes we finally found the park. "I told you to go left." I grumbled to Dean. He pushed me.

"I said shut up, Rose." I rolled my eyes at him. I looked around and felt my mood drop. Kids are laughing and playing. Made me think about the kid that I didn't get to do this with. Andrea was sitting on a bench watching Lucas, who is at another bench coloring and playing with toy soldiers. We walked up to her.

"Can we join you?" I asked her smiling.

Andrea looked up. She looked a little shocked that it was us standing here.

"I'm here with my son." She said pointing at her son. Dean and I looked over at Lucas.

"Oh. Mind if I say hi?" Dean didn't wait for her to answer and just starts to walk over to the kid. Okay…maybe he wasn't looking for a hook up. I feel bad now.

"Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me." I glared at her. Sam takes a sit next to her.

"I don't think that's what this is about." She looked confused.

"Dean will understand him. Better then most." I leaned on the tree next to them.

"We heard about your husband…I'm sorry."

"Yeah." She looked down. "Last May, Christ took Lucas to the lake. He was out there for hours before they got him. My poor son had to watch his father die." I looked back at Dean and Lucas. I saw Dean coming towards us. "Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident."

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean gives his remorse. Andrea nods her thanks

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asking about Lucas. She looked at him.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." She said as she crossed her arms.

"That can't be easy. For either of you." Sam said. She looked over at Lucas.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…" There was a pause.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." I smiled her, trying to get her hope up. I see Lucas leaving the bench, heading for us.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—" Lucas walks up between his mom and Dean, carrying a picture. "Hey sweetie." Lucas hands Dean the picture.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." I looked at the pictures. It's a picture of the Carlton house. Dean and I watch Lucas heads back to the bench.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 in Rose's story. I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing this story.I also wanted to thank the two people who reviewed. I own nothing but Rose and her part. ~ The Bloody Hellhound.**

* * *

Sam and I walked in the motel room. Dean was sitting on the bed cleaning his gun. "So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam announced as we walked in. Dean looked up at us. Sam threw the Impala keys on the table.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked him. Sam sits next to Dean.

"We just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam said leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. Damn he has a nice body. Rose! Bad thoughts, naughty Rose. I cleared my head from the dirty thoughts I started to get.

"He drowned?" Dean asked us.

"Yep. Get this. In the sink." I said as I pulled my gun from my pants and sat next to Sam.

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." Dean agreed with me. I smiled. I know it's kind of childish but I like being right. It made me feel like I had purpose here on this earth.

"Yeah, but what?" Sam asked. Great we're only half away there.

"Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean something that controls water,...water that comes from the same source." I said trying to give them some help for ideas.

"The lake." Sam said looked at us. Yeah all the victims but Will was killed in the lake and Wills right next to the lake.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." I tell the boys, already getting up.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean then stands as well. "This is gonna happen again soon."

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." That's an understatement. It took both his kids.

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Dean noted as he got ready.

"I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson." I looked at the boys. Sam looked kind of confused on when I was asking around but glad to see that I got more info.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean said as he put on his jacket.

We pulled up to the Carlton's house and walked towards that back. Bill was sitting on the bench on the dock, looking out in the lake.

"Hey, do you think he is okay?" Dean asked us. I looked up at him like he was dumb as hell.

"He just lost his only two kids, under a week. I do not think he is okay."

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked him. Bill looked up as we approached. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Sam continued once he saw he had Bill's attention.

"We're from the, the Department—" Dean started but Bill cut him off in a sad almost emotionless voice. It reminded me of how I was after I miscarried.

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." My heart broke for the old man but getting this case done is more important. I knelt in front of the old man.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family." I said trying to get him to help us.

"My children are gone. It's...its worse than dying. Go away. Please." Dean and Sam started to head back to the car. I stayed where I was. Bill didn't look away from me.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what your fully feel but at the same time I kind of do. There is nothing that can fix this. I lost my baby. I miscarried. I know how hard it is." Bill looked back out towards the lake. I caught up to Sam and Dean.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean asked. I glared at him.

"I was telling how I was sorry that he lost his kids." I growled at him as I walked toward the back of the Impala and pulled out a cig.

"What do you think?" Sam asked, trying to change the subject.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something." Sam leans on the Impala, sighing.

"So now what?" He asked looking from Dean and I. I had no fucking clue. Dean goes still. I looked over at him.

"What is it?" I followed where Dean was looking.

"Huh." DEAN was looking at the Carlton house. Wait a minute…didn't Lucas draw… "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean said as he pulled out the picture Lucas had give him. It was the Carlton's house.

"Guess we are heading out?" Sam asked as I stomped out my cigarette. I got in and slammed the door.

"What's what with you sweetheart?" Dean asked as he started the car.

"Just bad memories. That's it." I still can feel the pain of miscarrying. Like it just happened.

"What bad memories?" Sam turned to look at me.

"I don't want to talk about." I said it hard and cold. Sam looked at Dean and dropped it thankfully.

We pulled up to Andrea's house. Dean knocked on the door and Andrea opened it. "Dean. What are you doing here?" She moved to the side. "Come on in." We walked and stood at the end of the stair way.

"I need to talk to Lucas. It's important." Dean said in a rush and hoping she would say yes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"I just need to talk to him. Just for a few minutes." Dean said trying to get her to say yes. Hell I was hoping she would. We need to talk to him before anyone else dies.

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?" Andrea asked crossing her arms. I pushed Dean over. He wasn't doing anything that was helping right now. I looked her in the eyes.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." I tried to get her to understand that this was life and death. Not just some game.

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all." Her voice broke when it came to her husband.

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go." Dean looked at Andrea in the eyes. "But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Andrea looked up the stares then back at us. She sighs and crosses her arms. She nodded her.

"Okay, come on." She starts to lead us up towards Lucas room. He's door was opened and he was coloring, toy soldiers standing around him. Dean enters and crouches down by Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" Dean asked him smiling There was a pile of paper that had been colored on already. There was two new one of an old time red bicycle. "You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." Dean tried again. I peeked at the drawing he was drawing now. He was drawing a person in water. Dean pulled out the drawing that Lucas had given him before. He opens it and puts it down in front of Lucas.

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." Lucas ignored Dean and kept coloring. "You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you." Wow I never thought that Dean would ever have felt that way. He just seems so strong all the time. "But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too." Lucas drops his crayon and looks up at Dean. He hands Dean a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence. Dean smiled at Lucas. Andrea looked shocked that Dean was able to get him to react to something, again. "Thanks, Lucas."

We were in the Impala driving around town. Sam was holding the church picture and I was looking at it over his shoulder.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean said looked at picture then back to the road.

"There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." I said, maybe that's why he's drawing now.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns; so if you got a better lead, please." Dean said. Sam sighed.

"All right, we got another house to find." Sam said. I grabbed the picture from Sam but still kept it where they could see it. I am hoping to find anything that sticks out.

"The only problem is there are about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Dean said, hopeless. Sam takes the picture again

"See this church?" Sam asked pointing to the white church. "I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here." Sam finished sarcastically.

"Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart." Dean said snotty back. I laughed at them. I loved when they went back and forth like that. Real brother love.

Sam looked down at the picture again and then back at Dean. "You know, um…" Sam cleared his throat. "What you said about Mom...you never told me that before." Dean didn't even look at his brother. Just kept driving.

"It's no big deal." Dean said in an even tone voice. There was a moment of silence and Dean looks over at Sam. "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" You tell he was getting uncomfortable. I leaned closer to him.

"I could hug you." Dean looked at me over his shoulder and smile and at that same time I realized that if I move just an inch I could kiss him.

"You, I wouldn't mind." He gave me his smirk. I pulled away from him, before he could see my blush. Damn. Who knew you could crush on two people at the same time, so fast.

We approach a white church shaped like the one in Lucas's picture. Dean holds up the picture and we all looked at it, comparing it to the scene in front of us; there's a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house. Sam looks at Dean and I. Then we all look up at the church and cross the street to the house.

"Well I think this is it." I said walking up to the house. The boys followed. I knocked on the door and an old lady opened the door.

"Oh? Hello? How can I help you?" She asked in a sweet voice. I always like little old ladies. Most of them are really nice and just want someone to talk to.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am but does a little boy live here, by chance?" Dean asked. "He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Her face dropped.

"No sir. Not for a very long time." She steps to the side. "Why don't you all come in?" We followed her in. You know one time we are going to walk in and the person letting us in will be the monster or some shit. I just know it. She walked over to a side table with a picture of a young boy. "Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." She sighed sadly and turned away from the picture. "The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." Sam lightly taps my shoulder and points out the number of toy soldiers on a table.

"Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying." Mrs. Sweeney said, trying not to cry. Dean glanced at Sam. I think we just figured it all out.

"Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" Dean asked. Mrs. Sweeney shook her head no.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." Dean looks over and sees a mirror with pictures in it. He picks a picture off the mirror. There are two boys in the picture, one Peter with a bicycle. Dean turns the picture over and I read from the back of it.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy." I looked up at the boys. Now the pieces are falling together. I looked over at Mrs. Sweeney. "Thank you, Mrs. Sweeney." She looked up from the picture of Peter. "We should be leaving now. Tank you for your time."

"You're welcome dears." When we got back in the impala, we started to head back to Bill Carlton's.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam ran everything we just found out to Dean and I.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean asked.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." Sam added.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean finished.

"What if Bill killed him?" I put in my two cents.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible."

"You heard his mother. It was worst then dying. Who would ever want their mother to feel that pain?" Both the boys thought about it and agreed. I know they really didn't get to be with their mother but I know they wouldn't want her feeling that pain of losing them.

We finally pull up in front of the Carlton house. We got out and headed towards the house. Sam knocked on the front door. When there was no answer, Sam called out.

"Mr. Carlton?" An engine roars. We go around the house.

"Hey, check it out." Dean pointed to Bill who was going out on the lake in his boat.

I took off like a bat out of hell toward the end of the dock, yelling. The boys followed. "Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!"

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam yelled next to me. Bill just ignores us and keeps going. The water suddenly rises up and flips Bill's boat over. He and the boat vanishes.

"I think someone should call the cops." Sam was already pulling out his phone.

We walked in to the police station; Lucas was sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. Andrea is sitting next to him, holding a paper bag and a plastic container, when she hears the door opened, Andrea looks over.

"Sam, Rose, Dean." Andrea stands up, putting the bag and container on her chair. "I didn't expect to see you here." I smiled at her. She has been nice so far.

"So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" Jake asked his daughter, sounding slightly pissed off.

"I brought you dinner." Andrea said pointing to the food on her chair.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart; I don't really have the time." Jake told her in a sad, stressed out voice.

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" She asked. I know she wants to know what truly happened to her husband.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Jake tells her running his hand threw his hair. Lucas looks up and whines, looking stricken; he jumps up and grabs Dean's arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean bent down lower to Lucas. "Lucas." Andrea grabbed him and tried to pull him from Dean's arm.

"Lucas." Dean's place his hand on Lucas's face. "Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Andrea pulls Lucas away from Dean and leads him outside. Lucas didn't look away from Dean one time. Jake throws down his jacket and goes into his office. We followed Jake. We sat down and Jake looked at us like we were killers.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?" I glance at Sam and Dean. Dean sighed.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Jake leaned back in his chair.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" Dean and Sam looked surprised. I wasn't, I always expect that we will get caught as some points. "That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you three." Jake pointed towards the three of us.

"See, now, we can explain that." Dean tried to get us out of trouble.

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here." Jake came around his desk and sat on it. "I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." Jake finish, staring us down.

"Door number two sounds good." Sam spoke up.

"That's the one I'd pick." Jake said. "Now leave." Dean, Sam, and I all got up and walked out of his office.

We were in the Impala, waiting at a traffic light. A sign says I-43 North to Milwaukee is to the left. The light turns green but Dean doesn't move the Impala.

"Green." Sam said suddenly.

"What?" Dean asked looking at him.

"Light's green." Sam pointed to the green light. Dean turns right. Sam looked up from the map. "Uh, the interstate's the other way." Sam pointed the other. Yes, Dean is going back!

"I know." That's all that Dean said as we headed back towards town.

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over." Sam said trying to get us to leave. I mean I can understand. I don't want to get arrested but I can't help but feel like we're not done here.

"I'm not so sure." I told Sam from the back. Dean agrees with me.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Sam said laying as much as we could down.

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean asked him. Sam thought about it.

"But why would you think that?" He asked.

"Because Lucas was really scared." Dean said. That was why I thought this wasn't done, because of Lucas. He is tapping into it some how.

"That's what this is about?" Sam asked. I lightly smacked his arm. Sam looked at me in shock.

"Sam, that little boy has been good to us." Dean nodded his head agreeing with me.

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay." I looked at Dean. He would make a good father, that's for sure. He really truly cares.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Sam asked. I smacked Sam again as Dean glances at Sam.

"Rose, why are you hitting me?" Sam asked rubbing his arm.

"Because you're being mean." I told Sam in a flat voice. Dean smiled and laughed at Sam.

"Ha, she's on my side." I turned around and smacked Dean as well. "Ow, what the hell?"

"That's for laughing at him." I sat back.

We finally made to Andrea's house. Dean didn't slowly down once the car stopped. He shot out of the car and headed towards the front door.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man." Sam asked him as Dean ring the doorbell. At that moment, Lucas opens the door, desperately afraid.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Lucas takes off, and we take after him into the upstairs hallway. There was lake water is pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. Lucas starts pounding on the bathroom door. Dean pushes him over into my arms and kicks in the door. I keep a hold on Lucas as Sam runs into the bathroom and sticks his arms in the tub, trying to pull Andrea out.

Lucas puts his head in my neck and I rubbed his back trying to keep him calm as Sam continued to pull on Andrea. He gets her out a bit before she is pulled back under, but Sam keeps pulling until Andrea is all the way out. She starts coughing up water.

By the time we got the bathroom clean, Andrea calmed down and dry, dawn had starting to break. Sam and Andrea were sitting in the living room. Andrea is now dry and wearing comfortable clothing.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked in a soft voice.

"No." Andrea's voice broke a bit. "It doesn't make any sense." She starts crying. "I'm going crazy." She puts her face in her hands. I walked up to her, knelt, and place my hand on her leg. She looked up at me.

"No, you're not. Tell us what happened. Everything." You could see her trying to get a grip on herself.

"I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice."

"What did it say?" I asked her.

"It said...it said 'come play with me'." She finishes and starts sobbing again. "What's happening?" Dean walked in the living and put a book down in front of Andrea, open to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked pointed to the picture.

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." She moves her finger over to another picture of Jake as a child; he is standing next to Peter. Dean looks at us.

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff." No that isn't right because then Bill's kids wouldn't have died.

"No. Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter." We now have most of the story.

"What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" Andrea asked us confused.

Dean looks sideways.

"Lucas?" Lucas was staring out the window. "Lucas, what is it?" Dean asked again, trying to get him to at less look at us. Lucas opens the door and walks outside. We all follow him.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea tried to get her son's attention. Lucas stops and looks at the ground, then at Dean. Dean looked at Andrea.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Andrea pulls Lucas back to the house. Dean and Sam fetch shovels from the Impala, before we start digging. We didn't have to dig that far before my shovel clanks against something. We all looked at each other and then started digging with our hands, pulling out a red bicycle.

"Peter's bike." I said sighing. I really hate when it's a child who died. There was a click of a gun.

"Who are you?" We all stood and turned away. Jake was there, pointing a gun at us.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam said in a calm cool voice.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked scared. He looked at Peter's bike and than back at us. He was starting to piss me off.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake tried to play stupid. I growled in anger at him. I am sick of his and Bill's games.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about." Sam grabbed my shoulder and gave me a light shack. Telling me to calm down. Andrea comes running up.

"Dad!" Jake looked at his daughter.

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." Jake looked at me. I was just standing there glaring at him.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam explained to him what it was going to do and Jake didn't believe it.

"Yeah and how do you know that?" He asked like a five year old.

"Because that's exactly what it fucking did to Bill Carlton." I growled out at him. Sam rubbed my shoulder.

"Listen to yourselves, all three of you. You're insane." That's it I'm done.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us!" I yelled as I tried to get in his face. "But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Sam pulled me back and past me to Dean. Seeing how Dean is father from Jake then Sam. Andrea looked up at her father.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Jake didn't looked at Andrea when he answered. He just kept his gun on us.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Jake does. "Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone." Jake looked guilty and looked away. "Oh my God." Andrea asked bring up her hand to her mouth. Jake brought down his gun.

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned." Jake looked at us. "We let the body go, and it sank." Sam glances at Dean and I. "Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational." Dean sighed and let go of me.

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." Andrea turns her head and gasps. We followed where she was looking.

"Lucas! Jake yelled out for his grandson. We all run up to the dock. Lucas was leaning over the side, reaching for a toy soldier in the water.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" You should be telling him to get away from the water. A hand comes up and pulls Lucas into the water. I put a burst a speed and keep running to the end of the dock and dive in. Thank you for swim team!

I popped my head up for a second. Andrea was starting to take off her jacket to jump in. "Sam, stay with Andrea!" Sam grabbed Andrea stopping her from jumping.

"No! Lucas!" She was screaming; looking in the water.

"We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!" I dived under again. I swam to the bottom and when I ran out of breath, I came back up.

"Rose?" Dean asked me as soon as I broke threw the water.

I shake my head no. I couldn't find him but I won't give up. I dived back under.

I come back up for air. "Just let it be over!" I looked over and see Jake in the water and then is dragged down.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!" I looked at Dean and than dive down again. I searched the whole bottom, oh where he could be. I found him floating close to the bottom of the deck. I kicked my feet as fast as they could go and grabbed him. I start close to not have any air when I hit the surface. I coughed a little bit and swam on my back, carrying Lucas who wasn't moving.

It was the next day. Dean, Sam, and I were walking out of the motel we were staying at. Dean opens the car door and Sam tosses the duffel in.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody." Sam said looking at Dean. It's hard losing people on a case. You feel like you could save them all.

"I know." Dean said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Sam, Rose, Dean." Andrea called up to us as she and Lucas walked up.

"Hey." Dean called back smiling. He walked closer to her, taking me with him.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." Andrea jesters to Lucas who was carrying a tray of sandwiches. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." She said smiling at the young boy.

"Can I give it to them now?" He asked looking up at his mom. After Peter was put to rest, Lucas started talking again. It was nice to hear his voice.

"Of course." Andrea smiles and kisses Lucas's head. Lucas walked right up to Dean and I.

"Come on, Lucas; let's load this into the car." Dean smiled down at the kid. Like I said before Dean would make a good dad. Dean looked up at me. "Rose?" I smiled at him.

"Ima coming." I followed them over to the Impala. Dean was putting the sandwiches in the back seat of the car. Cool I get first dibs. Dean was leaning on the side of the Impala; I was sitting in the car with the door opened.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it to me." He looked down at the kid. "Zeppelin rules!" I laughed at Dean. What was he trying to do?

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas called back in a super excited voice.

"That's right. Up high." Dean holds his hand up for a high-five. Lucas obliges, grinning.

"You take care of your mom, okay?" I looked at the kid.

"All right." Lucas said smiling up at me. I ruffled his hair a bit. Andrea comes up and kisses Dean on the lips.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Dean thinks a minute, then scratches his head and goes to the drive side of the car. Lucas watched what his mother did, before kissing me on the check.

"Thank you." He ran towards his mother. I looked up at Andrea, before smiling at the kid.

"See ya." He smiled back at me, but was also some what hiding behind his mother. I'm guessing I was his first kiss.

"Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Dean gets in the car, then so does Sam. I closed my door not before waving at Lucas and Andrea one last time. Dean starts the engine and him and Sam smiles at Andrea and Lucas as they waved goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed. This is really cool that this story is getting some many views and likes. This is the 8th chapter to Rose's story. I own nothing but Rose and her parts in the story. ~The Bloody Hellhound.**

* * *

The door opens, I wake up and slip a hand under my pillow for my gun I keep there. I lightly open my eye, I see Sam entering, carrying coffee and pastries. It looks like Dean had the same idea. I pulled my hand away and tried to go back to sleep.

"Morning, sunshine." Sam said to Dean, seeing how he was awake and looking at Sam.

"What time is it?" I wanted to know but to tired to ask.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five." What?

"In the morning?" Please say afternoon.

"Yep." I groaned in my pillow.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" I snarled out. I'm not a morning person...at all. Dean laid back down on his back.

"Where does the day go?" He sits up and looks at Sam. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Sam handed us both a coffee. Sam has finally gotten how I like it. Almost white and could rot your teeth out, sweet. I have to show him, my other favorite drink. Half Cappuccino half Hot Chocolate.

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours." He said not looking at Dean. I just had to call him out on his lie.

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial." Dean looked at me wondering why I was up at three.

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." I rolled my eyes at Sam. No it's not.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal." Sam waved his hand like it really wasn't a big deal. When it kind of is. I can't say much. I don't sleep much as well. I just lay there and make it look like I am.

"Yeah, it is." Dean told him. Sam sighed.

"Look, I appreciate your concern—" Dean cut him off.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp." You could tell Dean was concerned for his little brother. Sam just shrugs.

"Are you still having nightmares about Jess?" I asked. Even I was really concerned about Sam as well. It reminds me of when I started to get my nightmares.

Sam crosses the room, sits next to me. "Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you." He looked at both of us. I haven't had nightmares of the job in like two years.

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that." Dean said, like it was the easiest thing to do. I nodded my head agreeing with Dean.

"So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?" We shake our heads. "Never?" Dean shrugged his shoulders. Sam looked at me next. "Rose?" I shook my head no as well. "You're never afraid?" I looked at Dean.

"No, not really." We said at the same time and then look back at Sam. Sam reaches under Dean's pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and holds it up as evidence.

"And Rose has a gun under her pillow." Sam saw the confused look on my face. How did he know? "When I was sleeping, I woke up at the feel of it on my hand." I took another drink of my coffee. Dean takes his knife back.

"That's not fear. That is precaution." Dean pointed his knife at Sam.

"Right." Don't want to get caught off guard.

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Sam raised his arms in surrender. Dean's phone starts rings. He answers it.

"Hello?" Dean yawed. "Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?" A poltergeist…god I hate those. "What is it?" Dean eyes us, as Sam eyes him back. I was trying to not fall sleep sitting up. "Yeah, I'll be right there." He closed his phone and shot up. "Come on. We have to go." Sam and I looked at each other then back at him. "I'll explain in the car."

* * *

The Impala drives along a road, on one side it was woods and on the other, a field.

"Now what's going on?" Sam asked his brother.

"That was someone Dad and I helped and he needs help again. I guess it's something big." Lovely. I laid my head back, ready for the long ass car drive.

* * *

We pulled up in a plane hanger. A man in a white button down shirt that was tucked in some black slacks. Brown hair, and he was balding.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out." He said laughing.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asked, to make sure he got it right.

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie." One of the workers put their two cents in.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking." Jerry told his worker. Once the guy was out of ear shot he continued. "Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive." Jerry said looking at Dean. He looked at Sam next. "Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" Bad thing to ask. I hate the pain Sam feel when college is brought up, because it was what he wanted a normal life and a girlfriend.

"Yeah, I was." Sam cleared his throat. "I'm—taking some time off." Sam's face dropped. Jerry didn't see it and continued to smile and talk.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time." Sam looked up at Jerry in shock.

"He did?" Sam really thought his dad didn't think or care for him?

"Yeah, you bet he did." Sam smiled lightly. "Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" The boys looked at each other.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean answer him, trying not to give too much.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?" Jerry and Dean laughs but Sam looked upset.

"No, not by a long shot." Sam said in a stern voice. You could tell there was no way of continuing the conversation. Jerry looked at me.

"And who is this." I held my and out for him.

"I'm Rose. A friends of Sam and Dean." He shook my hand and smiled at me.

"It's nice to met you." We came to the door of Jerry's office. He looked at the three of us. "I got something I want you guys to hear." We walked in and Jerry closed the door. He walked over to his desk and sat down as Sam and Dean sat down. I stood behind them. "I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." Jerry puts a CD in a drive. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." He hit play.

"Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure…" There is a loud whooshing sound at the end of the recording. Jerry turned it off and sighed.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine." He leaned back in his chair. "Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked him.

"No, I don't." Jerry said. Hey I like when people are honest like that. Straight to the point.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors." I said as I stood up.

"All right." He stood up as well.

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked him. Jerry sucked in a breath threw his teeth.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage…, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Jerry held his hands up. Damn it.

Dean frowned but waved it off. "No problem." Just going to be a little harder to get in.

* * *

Sam and I were waiting by the car outside a Copy Jack. Dean finally exits, as attractive woman enters. "Hey" She said smiled at him. Practically eye fucking him. Dean giver her is panties dropping smirk.

"Hi." My stomach twisted and turned. I wanted to smack the shit out of both him and her.

"You've been in there forever." Sam said, slightly pissed off to his brother. Sam and I didn't like that he took so long.

"You can't rush perfection." Dean said holding up three IDs. I grabbed mine and looked at it. Was he trying to get us in jail?

"Homeland Security?" Sam takes his ID.

"That's pretty illegal, even for us." Sam said what I was thinking.

"Yeah, it's like you are trying to put us in jail." I said, kind of snotty. Dean looked at me with shocked then brushed off. Most likely thought I just need more meds. Sam looked was still looking at me with shock because he knows I just got done smoking like three bowls.

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean said as we got in the car. "All right, so, what do you got?" Dean asked. He started the Impala and started to drive towards butt fucked Egypt. They don't tell me where we're going until later.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." I said holding up the player. "Listen." I played the tape, which has been edited to pull out a scratchy voice.

"No survivors!" I clicked the player off and Dean was looking at me threw the rear view mirror.

"No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Dean said, looking from Sam and I.

"Got us." Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" Dean asked.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers." I said pulling out my laptop.

"Remember flight 401?" Sam asked Dean. Dean nodded his head and explain the hunt. Most likely to make sure they were talking about the same hunt.

"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights." I hate planes.

"Right." Sam looked up at Dean. "So. Maybe we got a similar deal." Dean thought about and it could be possible.

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean asked. Sam pulled out the list.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey." Sam said as he looked at the list again.

"Why him?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did." Sam said putting away the list.

"What makes you say that?" Dean looked over at Sam.

"Well, I spoke to his mother," Dean looked at me in the rear view mirror again. "and she told me where to find him."

* * *

Dean parked the Impala in front of the gate to a building with a sign out front reading Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital.

"Hello, we're with Homeland Security." I showed the lady at the front desk my ID. "We need to talk to Max Jaffey."

Max was walking with a cane between Sam and I. Dean was on my left side.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." I felt bad for the poor guy.

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions…" I stopped Dean he was making himself look like an ass. He was just being mean to the poor guy.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?" I asked him a four times softer voice then Dean was using. Max smiled lightly at me.

"Like what?" He asked him, much sweeter then how he talked to Sam or Dean.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices." Dean said in a hard voice.

"No, nothing." Max told him in the same kind of hard voice. What is wrong with Dean?

"Mr. Jaffey." Max looked back at me. "You checked yourself in here, right?" Max nods.

"Can I ask why?" Sam asked cutting me off.

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash." Max said glaring at Sam.

"Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" Dean asked him with time. You could tell Max was getting over whelmed.

"I...I don't want to talk about this anymore." Max said looking down at the table.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what." Dean kept pushing. I wanted him to stop, this wasn't helping.

"No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things." Max said really upset. I laid my hand on his arm, lightly rubbing it. Trying to help him feel better.

"He was seeing things." Dean said laughing pissed off. I give him an ice glare and then looked back at Max.

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please." Max looked up at me before sighing.

"There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him…" Max trailed off.

"What?" Dean asked impatiently.

"He opened the emergency exit." Holy shit…in the air? "But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door." I looked up at the boys.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam asked him.

"What are you, nuts?" We were all taking back that Max asked Sam that question. Sam tilts his head…like a confused puppy. It was so cute. "He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."

"Thank you, Mr. Jaffey." The boys were already heading towards the car, when a piece of paper is slipped into my hand.

"I will get out of here soon. Call me." Max was already walking away from I could answer. I looked at the paper in my hands and then started to the boys.

"What is that?" Sam asked once I caught up to him.

"His number." I pasted it him as I got in the car. "We need to find out who was sitting in front of Max." I grabbed the list from the glove box.

"What did he say?" Dean asked as the boys got in the car.

"What?" I asked looking up at the boys.

"What did he say, when we left?" Sam asked this time.

"Just that he was going to be getting out soon and to call him. Then he handed me the piece of paper and walked off." Dean started to the car and started to drive. "The person who was sitting in front of him was George Phelps, seat 20C. He did not make it. Understandable I mean if you open that door you're the first thing out." I looked down at the list and shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

We were in front of George Phelps's house. "So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C." Sam said as we looked up at the house.

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are." We all get out of the car. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight." He has a point…but who says he was just a normal human. But he wouldn't be something that would died from falling from high places or he wouldn't have killed off some many people by killing himself.

"Not if you're human. But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form." I said trying to put more of it together.

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean pointed to the man in question's house. I looked at the perfectly ordinary house.

"Not by one thing…but lets go do this." I said walking up to the door. I knocked, not waiting for the brothers. A woman opened the door. Mrs. Phelps, George Phelps's wife.

"Hello?" She asked. I held up my ID.

"Hello, Mrs. We're with the Homeland Security. We would like to ask you a few questions on your late husband, George Phelps." Her eyes widen with shock.

"Oh, yes. Please come in." She stepped to the side and let us in.

We were sitting across from Mrs. Phelps. Sam and I were looking at a framed photograph.

"This is your late husband?" I asked pointing to the picture.

"Yes, that was my George." She said in the broken voice.

"And you said he was a...dentist?" I was making sure I got the facts.

"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…" She stopped talking to stop herself from crying. There was no way this guy was a monster before getting on the flight.

"How long were you married?" Sam asked her as he put the picture frame down.

"Thirteen years." Damn long time. She wiped a stray tears from her eye.

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" Mrs. Phelps looked confused by Sam's question.

"Well...uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." If only. I sighed and looked at boys.

"Well thank you for your time, Mrs. Phelps." I stood up and the boy followed my lead. We all knew this wasn't going any where. "That is all the questions we have."

"Oh, okay." She stood up as well. We let ourselves out. Sam and Dean went down the stairs out front. I was behind them.

"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense." Sam stated, looking back at the house. We all got back to the car.

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified." Dean sighed and opened the car door. "You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage." Sam and I opened our doors as well.

"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part." Sam said getting in. Dean and I looked at each other kind of scared at what he meant.

* * *

I was hiding in an ally way, waiting for Sam and Dean. I looked down at my outfit. It was the most stupie looking thing ever. I looked towards the store Sam and Dean was in. it was call Mort's for Style.

The boys finally came out and they were wearing crisp black suits with white shirts. Holy mother of god almighty. They looked so good. I wanted to lick them. I shook my head, to clean my thoughts. I couldn't be thinking like this about the brothers. That is just wrong. Sam adjusts his collar.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers." Dean complained to his younger brother, holding his arms out.

"No, you don't. You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance." Dean glared at his new suit and Sam looked around. "Where's Rose?" I sighed and walked out of the ally.

"I feel like I should have a stick up my ass." I blurted out, making Dean crack up laughing and Sam to chuckle. Dean give me a once over.

"That…that's kind of scary." I understand why he thinks that was. Normal I ware flannels or tee-shirts. Dean than looks down at himself. "I hate this thing."

"As do I." I growled out in agreement with him. We got back to the car.

"Hey. You two want into that warehouse or not?" Dean and I growled annoyed that he was making a good point and got in the car.

* * *

We enter the warehouse and show our badges to the security guard, who nods and lets us in. We walk among plane wreckage; Dean pulls out a device and puts ear buds in his ears.

"What is that?" Sam asked him, pointing at the thing.

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies." Sam and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Yeah, we know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?" I asked the real question we wanted to know.

"'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." Dean holds it up and grins. He looked so proud that he made it.

"Yeah, I can see that." Sam said. We didn't looked the impressed. Dean's grin disappears and glares at us. Dean runs the EMF meter over a piece of the wreckage with yellow dust on it and gets an audible spike. "Check out the emergency door handle." Dean scratches at the yellow dust and gets some on his hand. "What is this stuff?" I pulled out my knife and a little baggy.

"One way to find out." I scraped some of the yellow dust off into the bag. I zipped it up and put everything way.

"Hey, Sam-" I cut Dean off.

"Shut up." I said it a hushed voice and held up my hand. Down the hallway you could hear foot steps ran towards this way. "We got to go." We grabbed the stuff we need and busted threw the other exit. The one that leads outside.

I peered around a corner and we all walk out casually. An alarm blares, causing us run to the gated exit. Dean pulls off his suit jacket, and throws it over the barbed wire at the top of the fence. Sam climbs first, then me, with Dean helping me even though I didn't need his help, then Dean. He quickly grabs the jacket.

"Well, these monkey suits do come in handy." Dean grabs my wrist and we take off towards the Impala.

* * *

Jerry was looking at the yellow powder through a microscope; what the microscope sees is replicated on a screen.

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur." Sulfur? Damn.

"You're sure?" I asked him, coming closer. If that's true this most likely just become a whole new leave.

"Take a look for yourself." Jerry pointed to the microscope. There was banging sounds from outside the office.

"You effin' piece of crap…" A man yell from the other side.

"If you fellows will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." As Jerry leaves, I go over and looks into the microscope. "Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down—"

"Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue." Dean said as soon as the door closed.

"Demonic possession." Is all I said as I looked at the yellow dust. "But he was right it's sulfur." I walked away from the microscope.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch." It was the only way really. If you really thinking about it.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible." Sam said.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?" Dean groaned and ran his hand over his face. Sam looked at me.

"You ever heard of something like this before?" I shook my head. I was kind of hoping they have.

"No." I looked over at the older brother. "Dean?" Dean placed his hands on his hips. He looked up at me in the eyes.

"Never."

* * *

Dean, Sam, and I are all in full research mode, with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn across the beds. Sam and I were looking up shit on the computer. Dean was reading something on one bed while sitting on the other. I finished the page I was reading.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it." I blurted out making the boys jump. It has been quiet for about an hour.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean said after his heart had slowed down. I giggled at him and his glare.

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs." I clicked on to the Japanese Demon possession tab. "Certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease." I listed off the two on the top. There were so many.

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean asked as he got up from the bed. "All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" I shrugged my shoulders. I really don't know why this demon was killing people by using planes.

"Who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam said still reading on his laptop. Dean snorts, turning away from Sam and I. Sam looked up at his brother. "What?" Dean turned back towards us, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big." Dean takes the seat next to me. I started to lightly message the back of Dean's neck with one of my hands, trying to help him with his stress a bit. "And I wish Dad was here." Dean finished before rolling his neck. Sam leaned back.

"Yeah. Me too." Sam closed his laptop. Dean rolled his shoulders this time.

"Damn, sweetheart, this feels good." He give a little moan. It's was fucking sexy as hell. Sam was smirking at his brother because Dean's eyes started to droop. I was putting him to sleep. Dean's phone begins to ring, causing Dean to jump in his seat and Sam and I to busted out laughing. Dean glares at us and answers his phone. Sam and I were still laughing. I had falling out of seat but Dean had caught me to make sure I didn't fall on the floor. I tried to be as quiet as I could while he was on the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Jerry." There was a pause. "Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" Sam and I both sobered up real fast, after hearing Dean's voice. "Where'd this happen?" He scoffed. "I'll try to ignore the irony in that." Dean mumbled under his breath. "Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." Dean hangs up his phone, getting up.

"Another crash?" I asked. If Jerry was calling him and Dean sounded like that. It was another crash.

"Yeah. Let's go." Dean said as he put on his jacket and I followed him. I check and made sure I had my folder full of cards and a gun and two knifes on me.

"Where?" Sam asked as we walked out of the door.

"Nazareth." We piled into the Impala.

"Anything else with the Crash?" Sam asked him. Dean looked over at him.

"Yeah, the polite was Chuck Lambert." I sighed. So either this demon was after him or it's going after the people who lived threw the last crash.

* * *

We had been driving for a good hour before we saw the smoke in the air.

"What are we playing as?" Dean pulled out a really new looking card.

"I hope you have FBI." He held his up. "I have never used this before." I laughed as I pulled out mine.

"Then follow my lead." I pulled my hair up in a bun. "Do not look at me boys. I have to get change." I slipped my pants off and slipped on my skirt. It was really more of my panties I didn't want them seeing. Me in my bra…I really didn't care. I slipped on my button up white shirt and started to button it up.

"Are you going to bring that thing every where with you?" Sam asked looked back at me now that I'm dressed.

"No I got two. One stays in the car. The other one stays in my shit." We just drove past a road sign reading Nazareth 3.

* * *

Jerry was again looking through a microscope at the same yellow powered we found at the new crash site. I was standing next to him. "Sulfur?" I asked him. He looked up at me and nods.

"Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him." Dean said, hoping the case of over.

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news." Sam said, trying to also sound sorry because he was Jerry's friend.

"Really good news." I agreed, but you could hear the 'but' in my voice.

"What's the bad news?" Dean heard it.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485." Dean and Sam both groaned.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked. I turned to looked at him.

"It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death." I lend on the desk. "I also went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Any survivors?" He asked.

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?" Jogging their memory.

"'No survivors.'" Dead starts to thinking more. "It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job." Fuck, I hate when I'm right...

* * *

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thank you." Sam and I hang up at the same time. He looks back at me.

"You do that voice a little too well." I chuckled because that's what my friends say too. He looks back at Dean. "All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon." Dean nodded and tighten his grip of his streing wheel. "So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker."

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job." I shook my head. "If it was me I would be finding a new job."

"That sounds like just our luck." Dean sighed.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel." Sam looked at Dean. Sam was having doubts that we would make it.

"Call Amanda's cell phone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass." Dean said, looking back at me.

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cell phone off." I pulled out my phone again and tried to call her anyways.

"God, we're never gonna make it." Sam said and he laid his head back. I got her voicemail again.

"Voicemail." I told Dean as I closed my phone.

"We'll make it." Dean told Sam, as he started to speed up more.

* * *

Dean drives Impala drives into the garage and pulls into a parking spot. I started to rub my ears because when Dean pulled in the parking spot, the tires make a loud screeching noise. Dean and Sam where already out as I slowly got out. Dean was already heading off. Sam looked up at Dean and called after him.

"Dean! Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean stops and looks back. "Dean. We're about to walk into an airport?" Dean looks at Sam and shakes his head. Sam shakes his head back. Dean shakes his head again, this time in defeat, and goes over to the Impala's trunk, unlocking it and opening it. Dean divests himself of weapons. He raised his hands to Sam. "Rose." I looked up at him with innocents on my face. "Weapons." I started to shad the weapons, it took longer then Dean. Dean looked from my body to the truck before closing it.

Dean walked by Sam, growling. "I feel naked." Dean heads off with Sam watching him go. He looked at me.

"How in the hell did you keep so many weapons hidden on you?"

"I'm just good like that." I ran to meet up with Dean. Dean, Sam, and I ran into the airport and check the Departure board.

"Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes." Sam pointed out the flight number to us.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." Dean looked around and found one of the courtesy phones. He picks it up.

"Hi. Gate thirteen." The person over the phone said something. "I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...flight 4-2-4." It looked like they transferred him to a phone Amanda can get too. "Come on." I'm guessing she's taking too long in Dean's eye. "Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here." Dean did a small fist pump for getting her on the phone. "Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—" He got cut off. "You what? Uh, well...there must be some mistake." Sam goes around Dean to try to hear what's going on. "Guilty as charged." Dean said laughing lightly. "He's really sorry." I raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—" She cut him off again. "Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic." I guess she just broke up with her boyfriend. "Oh, yeah." I guess she still loves him too. "No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!" Amanda had already hang up. "Damn it! So close." Dean said as he slammed the phone back down.

"Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines." The intercom said over head.

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane." Sam looked over Dean and I. Fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

**God I can't believe that I'm already posting up the 9th chapter. I have been writing this story out for almost a year now and it's feels good know that people are actually reading it! Thank you so much! I own nothing but Rose and her parts in the story. ~ The Bloody Hellhound.**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, wait a, now just hold on a second." Dean is wide-eyed looking from Sam and I.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash." I tried to get him to go with the plan. As much as I hate it, we have to save these people.

"I know." Dean said gloomy.

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes." Dean just looks at Sam anxiously. Sam give Dean a good look over. "Are you okay?"

"No, not really." Dean flat out said it. Holy crap.

"What's wrong?" I laid a hand on his arm. He grabbed my hand and held it there.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…" He looked away from us.

"Flying?" Sam asked him.

"It's never really been an issue until now." Dean turned his back at us.

"You're joking, right?" Sam asked, I glared at him. This isn't something people joke about. Sam flinched back from my glared. Dean turned back towards Sam.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Dean isn't joking, he has already paled and was lightly shacking. "Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?"

"All right. Uh…" Sam took see he wasn't faking it. He looked up at me. "We'll go." I really wish this demon wasn't taking out planes.

"What?" Dean's grip on my hand tighten.

"We'll do this one on our own." Sam repeated.

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash." I looked up at him. We need to save that plane from crashing. That's our job!

"Dean, we can do it all together, or I can do this one with Rose. I'm not seeing a third option, here." Sam kept looking at him and Dean's grip didn't lighten up.

"Come on! Really? Man…" Sam and I ran to get the tickets and Dean went to grab anything we can take on a plane with us. We met back up by the gate. It was close to us starting to get on the plane. Dean was lightly shacking. Sam didn't notice it but I did.

"You ready?" I asked him as I laid a hand on his arm.

"No." The speaker came on.

"Now loading plane 285." I grabbed Dean's hand.

"That's us." I said lightly, smiling at him.

Dean, who was in the aisle seat, is anxiously reading the safety card. His other hand hasn't let go of mine.

"Just try to relax." Sam called over me.

"Just try to shut up." Dean growled at him. I smiled at Dean and tighten my grip just a bit showing him I was here for him. Dean smiled down at me. They don't know it but flying scares the living shit out of me. One time a plane I was on almost crashed, thankfully they fixed the plane and landed to the closes airport. I took a bus the reason of the way. The plane takes off and Dean was jumping at every rumble and sound. I see Sam smirking. I light tap his arm.

'Don't make fun of your brother.' I mouthed over to him. Sam leads down and whisperers in my ear.

"It's just new for me. I never seen Dean afraid." I shacked my head. Dean was now leaning back, humming to himself. Sam and I looked over.

"You're humming Metallica?" Sam and I asked him at the same time.

"Calms me down." I shrugged my shoulders…but if he's like this the demon could leave where it was and take Dean instead.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused." Sam was trying to get Dean to calm down.

"Okay." Short answers. Come on, Dean. Gives us a little more then that!

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism." That didn't help Sam.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy." Dean was just full of sarcasm.

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?" Sam asked the both of us.

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." I looked over at Dean. I really didn't want to exorcism on Dean.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up."

"Mm-hm." Dean turns to a Flight Attendant. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?" The Flight Attendant smiled at Dean.

"No, I'm not." Dean give her a weak smile.

"Oh, my mistake." Dean took my hand again. I didn't know he let go. Dean take a look to the back of the plane to the only other Flight Attendant, Amanda. "All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state." He started to get up.

"What if she's already possessed?" I asked him. I wasn't about to send him back there with no help and a demon.

"There's ways to test that." Dean goes into his bag and comes out with a Virgin Mary–shaped bottle of water. "I brought holy water." Dean smirked as he looked so smart.

"No." Sam snatches the bottle and tucks it inside his hoodie. "I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." I nodded my head.

"Oh. Nice." Dean turns to go. I wonder if he knows it works better in Latin.

"Hey." I whispered yelled at him. He turned towards me.

"What?"

"Say it in Latin." I called back. Dean give me a are you kidding me right now face.

"I know." Dean turns to leave again. Did he know what it was in Latin?

"Okay. Hey!" Dean turned to me again, annoyed. Sam was laughing behind me.

"What?!"

"Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo"."

"I know! I'm not an idiot!" Sam was still laughing as Dean walked away. I sat back down with my hands held up.

"I just know he doesn't like reading or shit like that. So I kind of fingered he didn't know." Sam was still laughing, but calmed down a bit.

"It's okay. I think it was more that he had to stand on a plane." Sam settled down and leaned back.

Dean was making his way to the back of the plane, thumping a seat once after the plane shakes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your first officer speaking…" The copilot voice came over the plane. Dean has returns to his seat.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet." He grumbled.

"You said "Christo"?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"And?" Sam leaned in.

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her." I sighed.

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere." The plane shakes.

"Come on! That can't be normal!" Dean yelled out as he grab the seat and my hand again.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." Sam said trying get him to calm down.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four." I looked Dean in the eyes.

"You need to calm down." I said in a stern voice.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't." If you listen close enough you could hear fear in his voice.

"Yes, you can." I tired again.

"Sweetheart, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping." He looked away from me. I grabbed his chin and forced him too look at me.

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now." Dean could tell I wasn't playing. So he takes a long, slow breath. "Good. Now," I pulled out their dad's journal. "I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum."

"What do we have to do?" Dean's voice was stern. I placed my hand over his again.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful." Dean's eyes widen at my words.

"More powerful?" He questioned. I nodded my head. "How?" He asked.

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own." I said it like it was nothing. As long as we say it fast enough and correct. We should be good. That shouldn't be hard because if Sam can't, I can. Dean looked between Sam and I.

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?" I really hate seeing Dean like this.

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all." Sam explained next. Dean sighed and laid his head back.

"Great…first things first, we got to find it." He reached for his back pack and pulled out his home made EMF meter. "I get Rose." Sam groaned.

"Why do you always get Rose?" Sam crawled over us and took the back of the plane. Dean smiled at me.

"Let's go, Sweetheart." I hissed at him as I glared when he call me his nickname.

"I told you, stop calling me that." He chuckled.

"Just like a kitten…and just like I told Sammy, I don't care." Dean walks slowly up the aisle with his EMF meter, getting odd looks but no readings.

"Dean we are being stared at…" I whispered up to Dean.

"Sweetheart, they are most like staring at you." Dean said back to me. An arm suddenly creeps beside my head and claps Dean on the shoulder, causing him jumps. Dean turned and looked at Sam.

"Don't do that." Sam smirked, at him scaring his brother. He was trying not to laugh.

"Anything?" He asked though his smirked.

"No, nothing." Dean glared at Sam again. "How much time we got?" I looked down at my watch.

"Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody." I looked at the passengers.

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane." Dean said hopeful. I raised my eyebrow up at Dean.

"You believe that?" Dean looked down at the EMF reader and then back up at Sam.

"Well, I will if you will." Dean's head shot down as the EMF meter spikes. The Copilot exits the bathroom and heads towards the cockpit. Wait a minute…the EMF reader went nuts when the copilot walked by it. Could he be…? I grabbed Sam's shirt, lightly tugging.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked.

"Christo." I said, watching the copilot. He slowly turns to face us. His eyes were black. He smiled at me and goes back into the cockpit. Dean looks at Sam, I started to pushed them to the back of the plane, towards Amanda.

"What are we doing?" Dean asked.

"We are telling Amanda…everything that is going on." We stopped in front of the back curtains.

"She's not gonna believe this." Sam looked at me. Dean made Sam look at him.

"We've got twelve minutes, dude. I don't think we have any choice." Sam sighed but knew Dean and I was right. We walked threw the curtain.

Amanda was a pretty girl. Skinny, blonde hair that was in a tight bun, blue eyes. She smiled up at us. "Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." I took a breath.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Sam closes the curtain.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" Amanda asked, confused. I looked at Dean and Sam for some help.

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now." Dean started but didn't know how to finish. He looked at Sam to take over.

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485." Sam said flat out. Nice, we're not trying to scare the girl! Amanda's smile disappeared. She took a step away from us.

"Who are you guys?" She asked. As much as I wanted to easy her mind…but we only have 11 minutes left.

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure." I added.

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now." Dean looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—" She tries to brush past Dean, who stops her. Amanda jumped back like he was going to hit her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead." Dean held is hands up, trying to calm her down a bit.

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?" You could hear the sadness and shock in her voice. She didn't know.

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" I tried again.

"I—" She said but I cut her off.

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too." She looked like she still didn't really believe me.

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean said over my shoulder.

"On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes." Amanda tried to explain.

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about." Sam said, wanting to get more.

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?" She looked at all of us.

"Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here." Dean said.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" She was as she started to rub her hands together. I lightly pushed her towards the curtin.

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?" I said as she stopped.

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—" I cut her off.

"Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit." She placed her and on her forehead, taking deep breaths.

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you—" Dean got sick of her trying to stop what's going on.

"Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out." Dean said in the stern voice. God if we weren't on a plane that was about to crush, I would want to kiss him…no bad Rose. You know better.

Amanda hesitates. "Okay." She leaves and goes to the cockpit. Dean and Sam pushes the curtain back, so we can watch her. She knocks on the door and says something inaudible to the copilot, who follows her back. I pulled out the holy water, as Dean pulls out John's journal and hands it to Sam, who opens it. The copilot walked into the back room.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Dean punches him in the face, knocking him down. I help Dean, to pin him down and put the duct tape over his mouth.

"Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him." I pushed on his chest harder, trying to keep him down.

"We are gonna talk to him." Dean splashes more holy water on his skin, which sizzles.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?" I looked at Dean, slighting asking him if he would be okay on his own. He quickly nodded. I got up and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain." I pushed her towards the door.

"Well, I don't underst—I don't know—" She was cut off by the demon kicked my feet under me.

"Fuck me!" I turned and jumped on his chest. "Asshole…" I growled at him as I helped Dean again.

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?" Sam took over trying to get Amanda out.

"Okay. Okay." Amanda rusted to leaves.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer we can hold him." Dean said, threw his teeth. Sam started to read from John's journal.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—" The demon breaks free and hits me with an upper cut. I fell back holding my chin. The demon also hits both the boys, until Dean manages to subdue him again. I jumped back up and slammed my knee in his chest. I mostly did that for pay back. Sam picks up where he left off. The demon knocks Dean and I off again, pulling the tape off his mouth. He grabs Sam by the collar.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!" The demon said sick giddy voice. Dean and I recovers quickly. Dean hits the demon as Sam sits there, stunned.

"Sam!" Dean yelled at him, snapping Sam out of it. He recovers and begins reading again. He puts the book down and helps Dean and I to pin down the demon.

"I got him." Sam told me. I got up and went to pick up the book…but it was gone. There was a loud yell. I turned and saw a black smoke shooting out of the copilot's mouth and disappears into a vent. Dean and Sam let the man go. He was knocked out…hopefully. They looked up at me.

"Where'd it go?" I looked up at the ceiling.

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it." I ran out to find the book. Sam went with me. The plane suddenly dips and heaves violently. I struggled to retrieve the book. I was slammed down to the ground and covered my head. I looked up and saw John's journal. I reached for it but my hand kept almost or getting stepped on. "Oh come the fuck on!" I manage to grab the book and read the rest of the exorcism. A bright electrical charge runs through the entire plane, which then levels out.

I looked at Sam to make sure he was okay. Various people ask if everyone's okay. Amanda sighs in relief, Dean comes out from behind the curtain, and Sam stands up. "I didn't know you could speak Latin." Sam said as he walked up to me.

"I'm fluent." He raised his eyebrows. "What?" Sam, Dean, and I went back to our seats as Amanda was trying to get everyone calm again. I laid my head back. "I'm going to sleep." I was out after I said that.

"Rose, sweetheart, wake up." I woke up to being shacked. "We've landed." I stood up and stretched.

"Thank god…stop calling me that." I mumbled sleepy. Dean laughed as he started to pushed me faster off the plane. "God Dean. I thought you loved the flight." I snickered.

"Shut up, Sweetheart." I started to laugh. When we walked off the plane, I saw all the Paramedics, FBI, FAA, etc. The copilot was seated in a wheelchair with a blanket wrapped around him, being questioned by an FAA agent. Amanda herself was being questioned by a FBI agent. She looks over at us standing across the way and mouths

"Thank you". We nodded our welcome to her.

"Let's get out of here." Dean said as he started towards the exit. I smiled at Sam as I followed him.

"Did you know I really hate flying." Dean stopped and looked back at me.

"You…hate…flying?" I smiled as I walked past him.

"Terrified." I smiled as I went straight to the Impala to go back to have a panic attack, smoke, then sleep.

Sam's POV

I walked up to Dean. He was sitting there looking at Rose in shock.

"What is it man?" Dean looked at me and then back to Rose's back.

"Rose hates flying. Terrified actually." I looked at Rose then back at Dean.

"Wow, she held it together for you." I clapped him on his back and head for the exit. Dean followed after me.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he got closer. I stopped and turn towards him. I need to get it off my chest.

"Dean, it knew about Jessica." Why did that demon know about Jessica.

"Sam, these things, they," Dean placed a hand on my shoulder. "they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was." I kind of believe him, because demons do lie…but I think it's more then that.

"Yeah." I said looking at my feet. Dean patted my shoulder again.

"Come on." He pulled me towards the Impala. When we got there Rose was just getting in to the car. I couldn't help but watch her ass. She had a really nice ass.

* * *

We finally got back to Jerry's airport. Rose was still knocked out in the back. I know it take a lot more out of her then us, seeing how small she is. So Dean and I decided to just talk to Jerry alone.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry shakes our hands. "Your dad's gonna be real proud." He said smiling. He turned away from us. "Oh!" He turned back towards us. "Tell Rose, I said thank you."

"We will." Dean said to him. Jerry smiled and laughed.

"You know if I was a few years younger and not married." He smirked. "I would be chasing after her." I could see Dean whole form changed. It went from laid back to about to fight. Dean and I both didn't like that Jerry said that about Rose.

"We'll see you around, Jerry." I grounded out, still trying to sound nice. Dean was already starting to head off but stopped and turned around.

"You know, Jerry." Jerry looked over at Dean. Dean was at the driver side of the Impala.

"Yeah." Dean scratched his head.

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months." Now that he brought it up, I was wondering too.

"Your dad gave it to me." Jerry said it like it meant nothing. He's talked to Dad?

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked him.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number." So he didn't talk to Dad, damn it. "His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." That still doesn't make since because Dad's phone been out of service. Jerry leaves as we get in the car. Us closing the doors this time makes Rose jump out of her sleep.

"Sorry." I looked at her. Her eyes widen with fear and she was panting. I don't think that it was us closing the door that did that. "Rose, are you okay?" She got her breath under control in a second.

"Yeah. I'm great. That had to be one of the longest sleeps, I've had in awhile." Rose stretched. I looked over at Dean and saw him watching her threw his rear view mirror. I lightly glared at Dean. There was no way I was letting Dean fuck Rose and then ditch her. I care about her too much to let him do that.

Rose's POV

Dean pulled over as soon as we were off the Airport's property. I think it was more of Dean is like me when it's comes to Airports. Just walking in one makes us freak, even if we're not flying. We all got out of the car. I grabbed my brush. I didn't want to get my hair all over Baby. A plane with a red maple leaf on the tail flies overhead.

Dean pulls out his cell phone and starts looking threw it. What the hell is going on?

"This doesn't make any sense, man." Sam said coming around to lean on the backend of the Impala. "I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." I looked at Sam.

"Your dad's number? What about it. I thought it was out of service."

"I know that's what I am saying but Dean want to check it out." The younger brother pointed at the older brother, who was dialing a number. Once it hit the voice mail, Dean turns towards us, so we could hear too.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help." Sam starts to fume. He got his bitch face on and he gets in the car, slamming the door. I sighed as I looked up at Dean.

"Come on, Lit Bit." Dean said as he ruffled my hair. We got in and we drove off to find our next case.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Thank you to everyone who has read Nititur Blandissimam Sanguinum Amore. I own nothing but Rose and her part in the story! But man some times I wish I do! lol. ~ The Bloody Hellhound.**

* * *

"Sam, wake up." I shake Sam hard. He wakes, confused. He sits up and looks around. He's sitting shotgun in the Impala, which is parked in front of a large building. He looked back at me.

"I take it I was having a nightmare." I nodded confirming.

"Yeah, another one." Sam rubbed his face.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep." I hate to agree but I'm happy that he did get some sleep. Dean looked at Sam.

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this." Sam didn't reply. I just rolled my eyes at him. Why can't they ever just talk? I know that I don't talk but I don't show it or at less try not to show it.

"Are we here?" Sam asked looking around.

"Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio." Dean said in a bored voice tone, also looking around. Sam picked up the newspaper with Steven Shoemaker's obituary circled.

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam asked, after he looked over the obituary again.

"That's what we're gonna find out." Dean said as he opened his door. "Let's go." Sam and I got out of the after him and we all head up to the building.

We went in the room 144, marked Morgue. There are two desks. The empty one has a nameplate that says Dr. D. Feiklowicz. The other one has the morgue technician.

"Hey." The Tech said looking up at us.

"Hey." Dean said walking closer to him.

"Can I help you?" He looked us over and I saw that he lingered when he was looking at me.

"Yeah. We're the, uh...med students." Dean said. I wanted to smack the fuck is that the best he could come up with?!

"Sorry?" The Tec asked confused. I understood why.

"Oh, Doctor—" Dean stumbles over the name. "—Figlavitch didn't tell you?" Silences. "We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper." Your only making it worst. I saw that he wasn't even looking at me so I unbutton two my shirt buttons and made my boobs pop a bit. I get the feeling I'm going to need them.

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch." The tec said then looked back down at his paper and Dean being Dean, just wouldn't give up.

"Oh well he said, uh—" The tec looked at him again. "—oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?" The tec sucked in air threw his teeth. You could hear that he was being an ass.

"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want." The guy was being a little sassy now. I laid my hand on Dean's for a faction of a second, stopping him. I put my saddest face on.

"An hour?" The Tec's face softened once he looked at me. I looked up at Dean in with fear. Playing the sexy by very nerdy girl. A party girl but the book worm at the same time. "But we gotta be heading back to Columbus by then." Dean looks at Sam.

"This paper's like half our grade, please help us out—" Sam tired to get him to crumble under us but it didn't work.

"Uh, look, I'm sorry…no." I looked down, putting on my puppy dog face, and then looked back at him.

"Couldn't you do this small favor…?" He looked up at me and smiled. Dean laughs a little; he turns around and mumbles to Sam.

"I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear."

"Follow me." The Morgue tech waved me towards where they keep the bodies. He gets up and leaves.

Dean's POV (Short)

I glared at the stupid Tec's back as he flirted with Rose.

"Dude, I did not like Rose flirting our way in." I don't ever want her to do that. Ever. I know it's not smart but I have really started to like Rose. More then any other female actually. I mean more then Cassie even.

"I know I didn't either." Sam was also glaring at the tec.

"Yeah." Sam follows after them.

Rose's POV

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." I said as he pulled out the body and pulls back the sheet over Steven's face.

"More than that. They practically liquefied." Steven's eyes were complete gone, like they actually liquefied. Damn.

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean asked.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone." Damn what the fuck did this?

"What's the official cause of death?" I asked, still looking over the body to see if there was anything else.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure." I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen." My eyes widen.

"The eyes and mash; what would cause something like that?" I guess the boys are just letting me asked the questions. You could tell that he didn't like answering the boys.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked, trying to not to laugh at the exploding eyeballs. I could understand; I was too.

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor." The tec said back just as jokingly.

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh...our paper." I asked him sweetly.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." He said as he covered the body. I lifted his chin to make him look at me and I batted my eyelashes.

"Please…" He smiled and nodded. I looked at Sam and Dean. "And that, boys, is how you do it." The tec handed me the police report and another piece of paper. It was his number and telling me to call him. I smiled at him and grabbed Sam's hand, intertwining our fingers as we walk.

We were walking down the stairs. Once we were out of sight of the tec, I let go of Sam's hand.

"What was that all about?" I handed him the paper with the number. He read and then balled it up, putting it in his pocket. "Might not be one of ours." Sam said as he looked at Dean. "Might just be some freak medical thing."

How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean asked Sam. He has a point there.

"Uh, almost never." Dean looked at him.

"Exactly." He always looks so proud when he is right and something. It's so cute. I have come to terms that I am falling for both of the boys but I refused to do or say anything. I will not choose between them.

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter." Sam said as he laid his arm on my head.

"Sam!" I pushed his arm off my head.

We walked into Steven Shoemaker's funeral. There is a picture of him on the desk. The attendees are all men in black suits and women in black dresses, except us. Dean in a black tee shirt, dark blue button up that isn't buttoned, and his leather jacket. Sam was in a grey shirt, a brown zipped up hoodie, and a light brown jacket. I was in my In This Moment band tee-shirt, with a blue and black flannel, and my black jacket. Not only all that but all three of us were wearing ripped jeans.

"Feel like we're under dressed." Dean said looking around. I giggled behind my hand but stayed behind Sam. There were so many people; my social anxiety was acting up. So many people.

"I hate people." I grumbled from behind Sam as we followed Dean towards the back of the house. Dean stopped and looked back at us. He had no idea where to go. I rolled my eyes and tapped the closest person to us. "Excuse me, sir. I was hoping you should show us were Donna Shoemaker is?" He smiled at me and points at two young girls. One looks like she in high school. The other one looks around middle school age. There were two other girls, who also looked like they were in high school. We walked up to them.

"You must be Donna, right?" I asked, not really knowing who was who but I took a lucky guess. The girl had a bob like hair up that was dark brown and it curled out on the bottom. She wasn't overly skinny like her two friends but still beautiful.

"Yeah." She said, and her voice broke a little. I felt really had for her. No one should ever find a dead body of someone they love. Especially their father or mother.

"Hi, uh—we're really sorry." Sam said sending his regards. We meant be here on business but that doesn't mean we don't have hearts or feelings.

"Thank you." She said. I knew saying sorry wouldn't fix anything. All I could think of was (Anna)'s Awake and Funeral. Worst week of my life just next to the week after I miscarried and the week after that.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean. We worked with your dad." Sam said, hoping to get a little out of her. I don't think we should be saying that we work with him until we know what he did. Donna looks at Charlie, then back at us. Yeah Sam made a mistake saying that they worked with him.

"You did?" She asked then pointed to me. "Who's she?" Dean quickly wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"My girlfriend." I didn't let it show but I was shocked. Why am I bring dragged into this as a girlfriend. Not that I would mind being his girlfriend, if only he wasn't a player and I wasn't falling for his younger brother at the same time. "Yeah. This whole thing. I mean a stroke." Dean said continuing.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now" Her friend said, in a pissy voice. I understand she doesn't want to talk about it but this will someone else life.

"It's okay." Donna said to her friend. "I'm okay." That is good. That means that she is willing to answer our questions. It makes it so much easier.

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked. He slipped his arm from my shoulders to my waist.

"No." Donna said, sadly. She most likely thinking that she wishes there was so she could have had a chance. The girl who looked like she was in middle school turned around. I'm guessing that's the youngest daughter, Lily Shoemaker.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." Sam, Dean, and I all zoned in on Lily. She knew something that no one else did.

"Lily, don't say that." Donna told her sister.

"What?" Sam asked looked back at Donna.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset." Donna looked back up at us, trying to play her sister off.

"No, it happened because of me." Lily's eyes filled with tears. How can this little girl blame herself for her father's death?

"Sweetie, it didn't." Donna said rubbing her back.

"Lily." I get down on eye level with her. I tired to make myself be as nice as I could. Almost sweetly nice. "Why would you say something like that?" Lily looked at me, tears almost falling. I pulled out my kitty hanker chef and handed it to her. She wiped her eyes and started playing with the kitten.

"Right before he died, I said it." She tried to handed the hanker chef back; but I pushed it back with it quick quite keep it. Lily got a small smile as she looked at the kitten again.

"You said what?" Her face dropped again when Sam asked his question.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." There was a pause. "She took his eyes; that's what she does." Lily finished as she wiped her eyes again.

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault." Donna told her sister. I guess this isn't the first time she's brought it up. I looked at Lily, lightly smiling.

"I think your sister's right, Lily." Lily looked at me. "There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" I asked. I had a feeling it was a no but you can't be to sure in our job.

"No, I don't think so." I smiled at her and patted her head lightly.

"I hope you like the hanker chef. I put the kitten on it." She ran a finger over it. Donna looked up at me after her sister when to show her friend her new hanker chef.

"Thank you." I looked at Donna. "I glad something made her smile today. After dad died and she came up with the blood Mary story she hasn't smiled. It helps that she loves cats." I just smiled at Donna.

"It's nothing really. Just here to help." I handed her a hanker chef as well, when the tears started to fall down her face. This time it was a Tiger.

"This is my favorite animal." I heard her as we walked away. We head upstairs, to see where it all happened.

Sam pushes the bathroom door open. There is still some dried blood on the floor.

"The Bloody Mary legend...Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked Dean looking around the bathroom.

"Not that I know of." Dean walks into the bathroom and turned on the light. Sam stoops to the floor and touches the dried blood.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it." I said as I walked in and check out the mirror.

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening." Dean said looking at the window and behind the toilet.

"The place where the legend began?" Sam asked still looking at the ground. I shrugged my shoulders and open the medicine cabinet.

"But according to the legend, the person who says B—" I look at the medicine cabinet mirror, which now faces me, and closes it. "The person who says you know what gets it. But here—" Dean finished the rest for me.

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." I nodded confirming that, that's what I was going to say. "Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out." Sam sighed as he stood up.

"It's worth checking in to." We all walked out of the bathroom and was corner by Donna's friend, Charlie, I think. I heard her name but I couldn't remember for sure.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"We—we, had to go to the bathroom." I face palmed. Really Dean…all three of us?

"Who are you?" She asked us again.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad." Dean tried to get us out of here. It wasn't going to work; you would be surprised on how much teenage girls can get from a few words.

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself." See this is why I always check to see what they did for a job before I say anything. Well unless I'm acting like FBI or something.

"No, I know, I meant—" Charlie cut off Dean.

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming." Great just what we need. If she starts to scream, I'm knocking her ass out.

"All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad." Sam said coming clean. Well almost.

"Yeah, a stroke." She said back. You could tell she really didn't believe it but didn't want to say anything.

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else." Charlie body relaxed a bit.

"Like what?" Sam looked at Dean and I.

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth." Sam told her.

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead." Dean said crossing his arms. It's not like we won't get out of it some how.

"Who are you, cops?" Sam looks over his shoulder at Dean and I.

"Something like that." Dean told her.

"I'll tell you what. Here." Sam reaches into his pocket, pulls out a paper and pen, and starts writing down his cell number. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange; out of the ordinary...just give us a call." Sam hands her the paper as we walked down the hallway.

We walked into the town library; it was rather dark for the time of day. "All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—like a local woman who died nasty." Dean said as he looked around, trying to find the computers.

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more." I told him, breaking his bubble, thinking that this was going to really easy.

"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked me.

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill." It was the only way we could do it really.

"Well that sounds annoying." I laughed at him being some what childish.

"No it won't be so bad, as long as we…" We all looked at the computers which all say "Out of Order" on them. Sam chuckles. "I take it back. This will be very annoying." we decided that maybe it was a better to do this from the hotel. We checked out as much as we could and headed back to the hotel.

Dean and I were basically up all night researching. I was; Dean had falling asleep for a bit but then woke up. I acted like I was asleep for like three hours before I couldn't do it anymore. I was actually trying to fall asleep but after the Shoemaker's funeral just couldn't sleep. All I could see was (Anna)'s dead body in her coffin. It was hunting me.

Sam had falling asleep long before Dean and I. I was happy that he was sleeping. Sam suddenly starts to gasp. Dean looks up at Sam from his book. Sam took a breath. "Why'd you let me fall asleep?"

"Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?" Dean asked looking back down at his book. Both Dean and I were tired.

"Lollipops and candy canes." Sam said as he sat up a bit.

"Yeah, sure." I said after chugging half of a monster Java.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked us.

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?" Sam sits up fully. "No. We've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary." I told him as I finished my drink and cracking open a new one. Sam falls back on the bed.

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet." Sam said in a sigh.

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." Dean said as he watches me down almost half of this one in one sitting. "You need to slow down that's your third one in an hour." I looked up at Dean. I didn't say anything but I knew he wouldn't understand me. I would be talking so fast. My leg is already bouncing up and down. Sam's cell phone rings. He answers it.

"Hello?" Dean and I can't hear who is calling, but a look of concern comes across Sam's face. "We're on our way." Sam slammed his phone closed. "That's was Charlie. There's being another murder." Damn it. We all bolted out of the hotel room. I grabbed my last two monsters.

Charlie was sitting on the park bench, Dean was sitting on the back of it, Sam is just standing there, and I was little bouncing up and down. The four and half monster was kicking in bad. I'm going to be having a _bad_ sugar crash later.

Charlie was crying, I guess it was one of her friends. My ADHD mind was going 1,000 miles per minute. Right now I was watching a squirrel but at the same time listening to Charlie. I was starting to see sound waves.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone." I looked down at Charlie.

"I'm sorry." I said to her, but she looked up at in my confusing. I realized that she didn't understand me. I guess I said it too fast. "I'm sorry." I slowed my speech. Dean took my Java from my hands and finished it.

"You are never getting those again." I crossed my arms and started to pout at him.

"And she said it." Dean looks up at Sam. "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that." She looked at the three of us. "I'm insane, right?" I know how she wanted to just be insane, hell I wish that was the case but it isn't.

"No, you're not insane." Dean told her. Charlie put her face in her hands and started to cry again.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse." I handed her a horse hanker chef. "That's my favorite animal…" She looked at me. "How did you know?" I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know. When it comes to animals and colors I just know.

"Look." Charlie looked up at Sam. "We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained." I think its more then think. I think we know something happening here.

"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help." Dean told her. Charlie looked at all three of us before agreeing to help us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who has read, favor, and is following my story. Chapter 11 to Rose's story. ~ The Bloody Hellhound.**

* * *

We had sent Charlie into Jill house, trying to get us in her room. Charlie opens the window, where we were waiting to enter. Sam pushed me up in the window, seeing how I was trying to crawl in. damn me being so short. Sam enters after and Dean throws him a duffel bag. Sam sets it on the bed and him and I start going through it as Dean came in.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked Charlie. To see if we have a small time limit.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." Sam pulled something out of the bag; I didn't get time to see what it was. The room suddenly went darker. I turned and see that Dean had shut the curtains. "I hate lying to her." Charlie said, feeling bad for lying to Jill's mother. Sam placed a camera in my hands. I turned it on.

"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights." Dean said. As soon as Dean told them to turn off the lights, I switched over to night vision. Charlie goes over and turn off the lights.

"What are you guys looking for?" She asked us.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." Dean tells her as Sam hands a ready digital camera.

"Hey, night vision." I giggled. I don't know why but it was so cute seeing Sam hand the camera to Dean to help him with it. Dean turns on the night vision for him. Sam looked at the screen. "Perfect." I aimed my camera at Dean. Dean smiled and struck a pose.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" Sam walks away with the camera. He opens Jill's closet door and begins filming around the mirror. I looked back at Dean, he was still posing.

"I don't know…take your shirt off." I said laughing. What made it even better was that Dean started dancing and slowly taking off his shirt. He got about half way up before he stopped. I was laughing and I knew that later I will be copying this video. I'm sorry that was too sexy to not keep.

"I don't get it." Sam said as I went in to Jill's bathroom. Lucky bitch…had her own damn bathroom. I started towards the back where the tub and shower was. She even had a separate shower and tub? What the fuck? "I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?" Sam blurted out from where he was.

"Beats me." Dean said looking at the bed. I heard Sam closing the closet door.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." Dean said looking at Charlie. I poked my head out to look at her as well.

"It's just a joke." Charlie said sadly. "I didn't know at the time and she said it." I sighed and went back to looking around the bathroom.

"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time." Dean told her.

I had started to film around the mirror but stopped when I see something running out from behind the mirror.

"Hey." I called out the others. Dean and Charlie turn to look at me. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?" Dean nodded his head and headed back outside. Sam came in and pulled the mirror off the wall and out to Jill's bed, laying it on the bed upside down. Dean throws me the black light. I peeled off the brown paper that is on the back of the mirror and shines the black light over the back of the mirror and we see a hand print, and the words Gary Bryman.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie said, she said it like she knew the name but didn't know how she knew it.

"You know who that is?" Sam asked her. She looked at Sam.

"No." She said shacking her head.

"Okay, well I say we go find out who this Gary Bryman is and go from there. Sam can you put her mirror back for me." I asked as I started to put away the cameras and black lights. Dean jumped out first and I threw the bag at him. When I was about to jump, when Dean placed his hands on my hips and lifted me down. I looked up at him as soon as my feet hit the ground.

"I could have jumped." I didn't understand why he did that.

"I know, but it was easier that way." Sam jumped out next to me.

"Charlie is meeting us by the Impala." We all head back towards the Impala. We ended up waiting, 15 minutes for Charlie. I understood why, it was her dead best friend's mother. There will be words between the two and most likely crying. Dean not so much. He wanted to head out and head out now.

Charlie got in next to me and she was wiping her eyes with the hanker chef that I had giving her. I laid my hand on her shoulder. She smiled at me.

* * *

Dean and Charlie, were sitting on a bench, waiting for Sam and I. We came up behind them. "So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy." I said holding up the cope of his file. "Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver." Charlie gasped and looked like she was in shock.

"Oh my God." She held her hand to her mouth.

"What?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Jill drove that car." The three of us looked at each other. I think we all just figured out how she choosing who she kills.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." Dean told her in a stern voice.

We were in the bathroom of Donna's house. All three of us were hunched over the back of the mirror with a black light. There is a hand print on it, and the words Linda Shoemaker.

"Linda Shoemaker." Sam whispered.

"You don't think Donna's mom?" I asked him. "I mean that means that her father killed her mother." Sam sighed and put the mirror back.

"I think so." We walked back down stairs. Donna was with Charlie in the Kitchen.

"Donna, who's Linda Shoemaker?" Sam asked her. Already regretting it. "Was she your mother?" Donna's face dropped and she lightly glared at Sam.

"Why are you asking me this?" She asked him. Sam sighed.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important."

"Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it." She was quiet for a minute. "I think you should leave."

"Now Donna, just listen." Dean said, with his hands in the air.

"Get out of my house!" She screams at as she runs upstairs. There was the sound of a door slamming shut.

"Oh my God." Charlie looked at us and keeping her voice down so no one could hear us. "Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?"

"Maybe." Sam told her.

"I think I should stick around." Charlie looked up where Donna ran off to.

"All right. Whatever you do, don't—" Dean said but Charlie cut him off before he could finish.

"Believe me, I won't say it." Charlie said. I could tell her was telling the truth. I'm glad she doesn't think we're nuts. It easier when someone is willing to help.

Dean at a computer, printing stuff and Sam looking at some things posted on a bulletin board.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam as Dean. I was starting to crash my monsters. So I slowly, slowing down.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town." Sam told him.

"I'm telling you there's nothing local, we've checked. So unless you got a better idea." Dean looked at Sam.

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern." Wait they haven't seen that she's going after the people who have a dark secret. The secret involving murder.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing." Dean agreed with him. I thought they already knew.

"With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run." Sam started. I'm going to see if they can figure it out without me.

"Both had secrets where people died." Sam finished. Didn't take them that long…good.

"Well there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them." I brought up the folklore on mirrors. That why I hate mirrors. I hate a lot of things, I know too much shit.

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it." Dean said.

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not." The computer beeped.

"Take a look at this." Sam and I looked over at the screen. It was a picture of a woman lying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. Dean prints out another picture and hands it to Sam and I. The picture is of a hand print and the letters Tre writing in blood on the mirror.

"Looks like the same hand print." Sam said pointing at it.

"Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."

"And off to Indiana we go." I got up.

"You're sleeping on the way there." Dean said looking at me. I didn't care, I was going to any ways.

* * *

When we pulled in the police station parking lot, Sam shook me awake. We walked in and asked to see the detective who work the Mark Worthington murder.

"I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me." The detective said.

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked him.

"You kids said you were reporters?" He asked, looking over us.

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife." She sounded like a sweet girl. It sucks that she became this.

"That's right." I took a step closer to him.

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened." The detective looked around.

"Follow me." We followed the detective to his office. We went in and he went straight to the file cabinet. "Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." He opens a file to the picture that we found on the computer. "Now see that there? T-R-E?" He pointed to the three letters. "I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer."

"You know who it was?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson." He pulls out a picture of a man. "And I think he cut her up good."

"Now why would he do something like that?" Sam asked this time.

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair." Damn.

"Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it?" I asked but also guessed.

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous." I sighed, but I think that this Mary is our girl.

"Is he still alive?" Dean asked. I really didn't want to talk to the man. He looks and sounds like a pig.

"Nope." The detective sits down and sighs. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could." The poor girl. I hope she was buried, so we could put her to rest faster.

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked. Please don't tell us she was cremated.

"She wasn't. She was cremated." Damn it! I hate when they do that!

"What about that mirror?" I asked and nodded at the one in the picture. "It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?" I asked, hoping maybe we will get lucky.

"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago." That's made it a bit easier for us.

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam asked. The detective nodded and handed us their name and numbers. We said our thanks and headed out. We got back in the Impala and head back towards Toledo. As soon as we got in, Sam was already calling Mary's family. I zoned out for most of it and only came back in when the call was almost ending.

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." Sam hangs up his phone.

"So?" Dean asked. Sam sighed.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo." So where ever the mirror goes, she goes.

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Dean asked my very thought.

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow." I said from the back thinking about.

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean asked.

"Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." That's why I barley put mirrors in my house. There was like none. After Katie found out that was a folklore, she took out like most all but two mirrors from her house.

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit." Dean said confirming it.

"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it." Dean said.

"Well think I know why she can move, because it's like all the mirror's are contend and she is taking after the blood Mary game. So I would think the mirror have a spirit like tunnel between them all." The boys looked at me in shock, that I just came up with that.

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe. Make's since though." Sam smiled back at before his cell phone rings. He answers it. "Hello." A look of concern comes across his face. "Charlie?"

* * *

Charlie was now seeing Mary. I guess someone else said it and she was close by. We were back in our hotel with Charlie sitting on the bed with her head on her knees and Sam, Dean, and I were having all of the curtains drawn shut, and are throwing sheets over the mirrors, or facing them to the wall or floor. Sam goes and sits next to Charlie. I know she's like only 16 and I wasn't dating him but damn I couldn't help but get the feeling of jealousy. I really have to nip this in the butt before it becomes to much of a problem.

"Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?" Charlie looks up slowly. "Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you." Charlie looked at Sam, sadly.

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" I felt so bad for her. No one should ever think they are going to die until it truly is their time and that doesn't mean getting kill by a bitch ghost.

"No. No. Not anytime soon." Sam said to her. I sit next to her rubbing her back.

"All right Charlie." We all looked at Dean. He was still standing, with his arms crossed. I love when he does that. It makes him look so sexy. "We need to know what happened."

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it." Charlie said, but that isn't what Dean was talking about.

"That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?" I asked her, still giving her comfort.

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." She puts her face back on her knees and starts crying again. I looked up at the boys. I couldn't help but feel really bad for this girl.

We were freaking driving in the rain. Where the hell did the rain come from. It was just all cleared.

"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault." Dean just blurted out of no where.

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary." I told him. As much as I hate it, it's the truth.

"I guess." Dean said.

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror." Sam piped in randomly.

"Why, what do you mean?" Dean asked him.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right?" Dean and I nodded our heads. "I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it." He does make a point.

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" Dean asked.

"I don't, not for sure." Who will summoning her then?

"Well who's gonna summon her?" Dean one again asked. My first thought was that I would. I have always felt at fault for Anna's death. I could have helped her. I know how it feels, I know the signs, but I didn't do anything. I also had that feeling like something wasn't right with her. I should have done something.

"I will. She'll come after me." Sam beat me to volunteering.

"You know what, that's it." Dean said pissed off as he pulls the car over. Dean turned and looked at Sam. "This is about Jessica, isn't it?" Dean asked but Sam didn't look at him and didn't answer him. "You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow?" Still no answer. "Sam, this has got to stop, man." Sam finally glanced at his brother. "I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you." Dean took a deep breath. He was in big brother mood. "Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place." Dean shouldn't take the blame as well. It wasn't really anyone's fault really, unless you count that I saw it before it happened…but I didn't know I would be with the boys and knew how it would make Sam act…if I had known. I would have skipped the boys and saved Jessica. Sam looked over at Dean.

"I don't blame you." Sam told him. I wonder if he would blame me if he knew that I saw it.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done." Dean told him.

"I could've warned her." You could hear the sadness in Sam's voice.

"About what?" Dean asked. He was slightly raising his voice. "You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway." Sam looked away from Dean again.

"No you don't." Sam's voice was hard and cold.

"I don't what?" Dean asked confused.

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything." Sam said, looking at Dean. What hasn't he told us? Did he know something more then us?

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam told him and Dean looked surprised. Hell I was surprised that Sam just said that.

"No." Dean told Sam in a stern voice. "I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it."

"Dean that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it." Sam looked back at Dean. "And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this." All I know is he's not doing by himself.

* * *

We pulled up to the store that Mary's mirror was in. Sam was trying to pick the lock on the door. Dean and I were on the look out and holding the crowbars. Sam finally get the door finally open and we see many mirrors are in this shop.

"Well...that's just great." Dean said looking at all the mirrors. He pulls out the picture of Mary's dead body to look at the mirror. "All right let's start looking." We split up. I went with Sam to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Maybe they've already sold it." Dean called out to us. I moved my flashlight across the mirrors before I stop on a mirror. It was Mary's.

"I don't think so." Dean and Sam walk over and Dean pulls out the picture again to compare.

"That's it." Dean sighs. "You sure about this?" Dean asked looking back at Sam, who was handing me his flashlight. Sam sighs.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." He looks at Dean, who gives him an unsure look back. Sam picks up the crowbar. I tighten my grip on my crowbar. "Bloody Mary." Nothing happened, maybe Sam was wrong. There was a light that came threw the store. Dean turns towards it.

"I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful." Sam and I read ourselves. "Smash anything that moves." Dean said before he crawls away towards the front door.

Sam and I sat there waiting for anything. We hears a breath, so we turns to look at a different mirror. There was nothing there. I started to breath lightly heaver. I just wanted this bitch gone!

I sees her there out of the corner of my eye and smashes the mirror with the crowbar. She is in a different one now, and this time Sam sees her and smashes that mirror too. Sam was now back facing her mirror. I was looking around the other ones.

"Come on. Come into this one." Sam said, clenching his crowbar.

Sam started having trouble breathing. I turned and looked at him. He has a trickle of blood coming out of his eye. He drops the crowbar and grabs his heart. "Sam!"

"It's your fault. You killed her." I looked up at mirror and see just me. My reflection was the one talking. My breath now also starts to get heavy and my heart starts to hurt. I could feel the blood dripping down from my eyes. "You killed Anna." I dropped next to Sam.

"You never where there for her." Sam and I are now falling towards the ground. "But it's more than that, isn't it? You knew she was the way she was and you didn't so anything about it! Didn't you!? You were so selfish, only thinking about your own shitty life. Anna, had so much to live for and you killed her! How could you ignore the signs like that? How could you leave her alone to die!? You knew it would happen!" Dean's crowbar goes through the mirror and he bends down to the floor. I was on my hands and knees breathing heavily. Everything it said was true, I know that but to hear, killed me.

"Sam, Sammy!" Dean yelled in his brother face.

"It's Sam." Sam whispered out in pain. Dean looked over both of us and saw that we both had blood coming out of our eyes.

"God, are you two okay?" Sam looked over at me and I nodded.

"Come on, come on." He helps Sam up and I got up on my own. He puts Sam's arm over his neck. They begin to walk out. I turned around to just make sure and I saw Mary, much like Samara coming out of the TV in The Ring, comes out of the frame of the mirror.

"Oh man that's creepy." Sam and Dean also turned around to see what I was talking about and saw her crawling over the broken glass. Mary starts walks towards us and we all fall to the ground, bleeding from the face. Dean reaches up and pulls over a mirror so that Mary is forced to see her own reflection. Mary starts choking to death and melts into a pile of blood. Dean throws down the mirror he held and it shatters. We all sat there getting our breaths back.

"Hey Sam? Rose?" Dean asked the both of us.

"Yeah?" We replied back.

"This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?" Dean asked looking at all the broken mirrors. Sam and I chuckles weakly.

* * *

It was morning of the next day. We pulled up in front of Charlie's house. Sam and Dean were up front and I saw in the back with Charlie. She kept looking over at me. I was kind of cut up from the glass. My hands were wrapped up. Dean turned off the Impala and looked back at Charlie.

"So this is really over?" Charlie asked us. She was almost scared to believe it was over. It's sad because she will forever know that stuff like this is real. Dean nods at her.

"Yeah, it's over." Dean answered her. She smiled at us.

"Thank you." Dean reaches back to shake her hand, and she gets out of the car. I scooted back in the middle. She started to head back up to her house.

"Charlie?" Sam stopped her. Charlie turns around. "Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." I rolled my eyes at his words. Now why can he take that and use it? Charlie smiles faintly, then turns around to go into the house. Dean gently hits Sam. Sam looked over at his brother. Confused why Dean hit him.

"That's good advice." Dean told him as he starts the car and we drive off.

"Rose." I looked up at Sam.

"Why did Mary go after you as well?" Sam asked me. Dean looked at me with the rear view mirror.

"Yeah I wanted to know that too." Dean piped in.

"Something's need to stay buried guys." I told them. I really didn't want to talk about Anna, to them.

I was watching us leaving the town, as I remembered Anna. I could have stopped that, I could have helped her. "Hey Sam?" Dean cut me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" Sam looked over at Dean.

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is." Dean said, as he glances at Sam.

"Look...you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself." Sam said and then looked out the window. I looked out the window myself. I was shocked to see Anna in a white dress on the street corner standing next to a light pole. I couldn't look away, she was as beautiful as the first day I saw her. As we turn the corner she disappears behind the pole, and I don't see her after that. I was still looking at where I saw her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a new Chapter of Rose's story. I hope you guys enjoy! I own nothing but Rose and her part. ~ TheBloodyHellhound**

* * *

We pulled into a gas station. We need gas and food. Dean pulled in front of a pump and turns off the car.

"Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight." Sam didn't respond. Dean sighed. "Sam wears women's underwear."

"You better not take any of mine." I said, poking him in the neck. He slapped my hand away, smiling at me.

"I've been listenin', I'm just busy." He was checking his e-mails on his PalmPilot. I was reading over his shoulder.

"Busy doin' what?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Reading e-mails." Sam replays back. Dean gets out of the car and starts to fill the tank with gas.

"E-mails from who?" I asked as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"From my friends at Stanford." I looked at him in shocked. He keep in touch with his college friends? What does he say to them? What does he say about Jessica's death?

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean asked him. Sam looked out of the car at him.

"Why not?" Was he really confused why Dean was asking?

"Well, what exactly do you tell 'em? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?" Dean asked, leaning on the car.

"I tell 'em I'm on a road trip with my big brother. I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess." Sam tells us.

"Oh, so you lie to 'em." I now understand. Sam looked at me.

"No. I just don't tell 'em….everything." Sam said, not sounding like he, himself believed that. I scoffed at him. Sam and Dean are now looking at me with shocked. I never scoffed at them.

"Yeah, that's called lying." I told him sarcastically. Dean looked threw the window at Sam.

"Hey, man, we get it, tellin' the truth is far worse." Sam scoffed at what Dean said.

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Dean just shrugs his shoulders. "You're serious?" Dean and I looked at Sam.

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period." Dean said like it was nothing. I looked up at him.

"You're kind of anti-social, you know that?" I told him. Dean just looks back at the pump.

"Yeah, whatever." I smiled at him and Sam continues to read his e-mails.

"God…." I looked at Sam.

"What?" I jumped back up and looked over his shoulder.

"In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine." Sam explained, still reading the email.

"Is she hot?" Dean asked. Sam ignored him and I smacked him in the arm. Dean looked at me. "Rose!" I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case." Whoa…that's big. Murder…what the fuck kind of friends does Sam hang out with?

"Dude, what kind of people are you hangin' out with?" Dean asked looking down in the window at Sam. Sam shook his head. He was in a small amount of shock.

"No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer." Sam told him, in a hard voice.

"Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you." Dean said, watching the gas pump again. I glared up at Dean, even though he couldn't see it. I placed my hand on Sam's arm, making him look at me.

"Look, Sam. I'm not saying he did do it…but some times in some cases, some people just snap." I really wasn't. Maybe this whole this is one of our kind of cases or maybe he's friend really did just snap.

"They're in St. Louis. We're goin'." Sam looked at Dean and I, dead serice. Dean chuckled at Sam until he realized that Sam wasn't joking. He really wanted to go to St. Louis. Dean's face hardens and he crossed his arms. I love when he does that…it makes him look so sexy…damn it stop it Rose.

"Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem." Dean pulled the hose from the back of the car and placed it back. Sam twisted so he was following his brother as he walked to his side of the car.

"It is our problem. They're my friends." Sam told him. Dean gets in the car and looks at his brother.

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam." Dean told him and Sam put the puppy dog look. I was looking between Sam and Dean. Waiting for Dean to crack. Sam's was good but mine is better.

"Puppy dog eyes." I whispered in to Sam's shoulders. The boys know that I don't care where we go, as long as it begins in a hunts and ends with another evil son of a bitch dead. They exchange another look. A minute later, we pulled out of the gas station and start driving. Towards St. Louis. I smirked at Dean.

"You can not deny the puppy dog eyes." I told him, laughing. He glared at me.

"Shut up…" Dean snapped at me. "I know I can't." He said under his breath this time. I don't think he wanted us to hear but I knew Sam heard, because he was smirking and I also heard as well.

We pulled up to Sam's friend, Rebecca's house. It was a really nice house.

"God damn…no wonder she went to Stanford…" Sam smiled down at me.

"I went to Stanford." I didn't look at Sam.

"Because you're freaky boy genies…I'm not so much." I told him as I started towards the door. I really didn't want to talk about my lack of schooling intelligent. Or the fact that I only have my GED and not high school diploma.

Sam caught up to be the one to knock on the door and to be the first person she saw. The door opens showing a pretty, blonde, blue eye woman. She looks to be older then me by two maybe three years.

Rebecca looked up at Sam and a smile broke out on her face. "Oh my God, Sam!" Sam looked down at her smiling.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky." I couldn't stop the small pin or jealousy that flooded my system. I really need to get rid of these crushes on the boys that I have.

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap." She told him in a sassy voice. She smiles and they hug. When Sam pulled back, he was looking down at her with a sad face.

"I got your e-mail." His voice was low and caring. Her face dropped and tears lightly filled her eyes. The boys wouldn't notice it…but I did. Because I know what's it's like to hold them back to the point to where they will only show a little.

"I didn't think that you would come here." She replied back to Sam as Dean steps forward and extends his hand.

"Dean. Older brother." She takes and shakes his hand. She give him a light small smile. Another pin of jealousy went threw me. She looked over at me.

"Rose. Friend. To both." I pointed to the boys.

"Hi." She smiled at the both of us.

"Hi." Dean smirked at her.

"Ello." I wiggled my fingers in a wave at her. Sam stepped in front of us, taking the spotlight again.

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do." Sam took her shoulders and looked in her eyes. It looked like a weight was just lifted off of her shoulders. Like she really needed someone here to help her. Damn…now I feel back for getting jealousy.

"Come in." We walked inside the house, and Dean shuts the door behinds us. Dean and I was looking all over the house. Sam was watching Rebecca.

"Nice place." Dean compliant the house.

"It's my parents'. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free." She said sadly. I had to stop myself from sucking air threw my teeth. The thing is…if the cops are almost 100% that it was him and there is nothing to go on…there is no hope for him.

"Where are your folks?" Sam asked, now looking around the house.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial." We enter the kitchen. "Do you guys want a beer or something?" She asked pointing the fridge. Now I think that was something to get her mind away from the fact that her brother is in jail and most like going to prison. Dean looked at her smiling.

"Hey—" Dean started but Sam cut him off and glared at his brother.

"No, thanks." Sam looked back at Rebecca. "So, tell us what happened." Rebecca wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath. I know this had to be hard for her.

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." She started crying. Sam looked like he wanted to walk up to her or something but was scared at the same time. "So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him." Her crying stopped a good bit and she got really dead serious. "But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight." There was something about what she was saying, that made something in the back of my brain, tingle.

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house." Sam said looking at us two. I popped my neck, hoping to make this tingling, that's making my head pound, stop. It wasn't a vision headache. Those are a lot worst.

"We could." Dean said agreeing with Sam. I really didn't want to go anywhere. The pounding pain was getting worst.

"Why? I mean, what could you do?" Rebecca asked them.

"Well, me, not much." Sam told her, which is kind of true. Sam pointed at Dean. "But Dean's a cop." Dean looked up at Sam in shock but covered just as fast. He laughs.

"Detective, actually." Rebecca looked at Dean in shock then Sam. I bet Sam didn't talk about his family a lot when he was in collage.

"Really?" Rebecca asked looking at Dean. Dean nods. "Where?" Why do people ask so many questions?

"Bisbee, Arizona." Damn he came back with that fast. I have to say I'm impressed. "But I'm off-duty now." Good job, Dean.

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just—I don't know." I could understand her hesitating. I meant for all she knows we could be lying, which we are, and really fuck over her brother.

By now I was slowly digging my nails in the back of my head, trying to get the pain to go away. "Hey…are you okay?" I looked up at Rebecca. She was looking at me with worry in her eyes. Why was she worry about me, she doesn't know me.

"Yeah…" I started to fall but I wasn't fainting…no I was remembering something.

*Flash Back*

I was back when I was in the Hospital. I looked down and saw my drawn on shirt and pants. I use to draw on all my outfits. I wanted to make sure I was getting the same ones back. I looked around me, trying to remember when this was.

There was yelling and screaming down the hall. I tilted my head to side and started towards the noise. I walked out to the main room, seeing someone, being pined to the floor by an officer's knee, being put in handcuffs.

I knew who she was, it was Amanda Johnson. She was in here for depression and bi-polar. Sweet girl…until her switch was flipped…just like my mother.

"But I swear, she was with me!" Another girl was being held to the floor by four male nurses. I also knew her. She is Amanda's really closed friend, Machala Lynch, she was in here for a few thing actually. "I swear! The only way she could have killed her was if she was in two places at once!" Machala was crying and trying to get lose. One of the nurses asked where the shot was. Oh shit they were going to sedate her. I was looked over at one of the female's nurses. I walked over to her.

"What happened?" I asked in my mono-toned voice. She just about jumped out of her skin. Her hand over her heart and she was breath heavier then before. She calmed down a bit, when she saw it was only me. Everyone knows that I'm a pretty chilled person…when I'm not having a fit.

"She killed another patient last night." She said as she watched the scene with sad eyes. The sad thing is, she will get either three things.

One, locked up in prison for the rest of her life.

Two, locked in a white padded room, with a jacket that makes you hug yourself for the rest of her life.

Or three, she will get the death plenty, and they will end her life.

*End of flash back*

"Rose!" I heard both the boys yelling in my face as I slowly came back. I looked up at them. I groaned as I sat up.

"Hey, Rose. Are you okay?" I looked up at Sam. He was staring down at me with worry in his eyes.

"Oh…" I really thought about it…there was no pain, nothing, I felt…fine. "I'm good, I'm fine."

"Really? Because you just fell and was just staring for a good minute." Dean said flashing a light in my eyes. I flinched back and swatted at Dean's hand.

"Dean! I'm fine." He looked down at me, with his arms crossed.

"What the hell what all that?" He asked him.

"I…it was just a memory." I told him. I rubbed my eyes. "From my first hunt. I had forgotten most of it…now I remembering it."

"You remembering a memory knocked you on your ass?" Dean asked as pissy. I glared up at him.

"Dean, if the memories where forced to be forgotten then when she remembers them, they will knocked her on her ass." Sam told Dean, as he helped me up.

"I don't know if we should go with her like that." Rebecca said. I stood up and cracked my neck.

"No I'm good. We can go." The boys looked at me, questioning me. "Guys, I'm fine really." Sam nodded at me and walked toward Rebecca.

"Bec, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent." Hell I don't think Sam's friend, Zack, did it. Before I thought he could have done it…but after remembering that…maybe he wasn't himself. Rebecca looked between all of us and then sighed.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys." She walks away, down the hall. Dean looked at Sam.

"Oh, yeah, man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends." Dean told him sarcastically. Sam turned on his brother.

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help." Sam wasn't messing around on this…and I couldn't blame him. If one of my old friends had the same problem I would be doing the same damn thing.

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem." Dean said, running a hand threw his hair. Sam looked at him, silently asking if he was joking.

"Two places at once? We've looked into less." Sam stared at his brother, waiting for him to come back with something but Dean didn't say anything.

I looked at Dean. "He's right you know. We have." Dean looked between Sam and I, still not saying anything and he knew just as well as Sam and I, that he was defeated. I looked away from the boys thinking about the memory. I started to bite my thumb nail. _'I don't understand why I can't remember more then that little bit…but I think I meant know what this thing is.'_ I get a feeling that this case is going to be like my first case…I think it's a Shapeshifter.

We got to Zack's house and Dean parks the Impala and we all get out. Rebecca looked up at Dean. "You're sure this is okay?" She asked. She was playing with her hands, looking between Dean and her brother's house.

"Yeah. I am an officer of the law." Dean said as we walked to the house. There was 'Do Not Cross' tape across the door frame. Dean quickly cut the tape and Rebecca handed him the key.

The door and Sam, Dean, and I entered and looked around. The furniture and walls of the house are smeared with blood. Rebecca stayed on the porch steps. She looked like she wanted to cry. I smacked Sam in the arm and pointed to her. He looked down at me and then walked towards Rebecca.

"Bec, you wanna wait outside?" She looked up at Sam. She shook her head and to a deep breath.

"No. I wanna help." She ducks under the police tape and enters the house. I walked up to her, so she wouldn't have to go to far in.

"Tell us what else the police said." I asked her in a calm cool voice. She started tearfully.

"Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in." She said crying harder. "The lawyers—they're already talking about plea bargain." She looked around the room, still crying. "Oh, God…." Sam walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders, making her look up at him.

"Look, Bec, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?" Rebecca shakes her head no, then stops. Like she's starting to remember something.

"Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes—Zack's clothes. The police—they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed." The tingeling in the back of my head came back. This time it hit me faster and with out me being able to even know. I was falling.

*Flash back*

There were two girls standing in the middle of the room, looking like they are about to fight.

"You bitch!" Britney English, a blonde bitch, who fucking hates me and I hate her. She's fucking crazy. You say something she doesn't like, she'll rip you damn hair out. "You fucking stole them!" She was yelling at, Jane Warner, I wasn't friends with her or anything but we play cards once in a while.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Jane yelled back at her. This wasn't getting any where.

"My clothes!" Britney screamed as she attacked. Her hand went right into her hair. I shot up from my seat and put Britney in a head lock, pulling her away from Jane

"Hey!" I yelled at her, as she tried to break from my grip. I just tighten it and pulled her up more.

"Let me go!" She started clawing at my arms. I yelled out in pain as I threw her to the ground. She tired to get up, I placed my foot right on her chest. Not pushing her but where she knows I will slam her ass on the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" I glared at her with my arm across chest. I looked back and forth as I talked. "Now calm the fuck down both of you! NOW!" We sat there for five minutes before Britney was breathing normally. "Now calmly and cool, tell me what the fuck is going on?!" I glared at them. I was close to kicking their asses.

"Wait…lets see this." I hear my doctor, Dr. Pingel, stopping everyone from moving.

"But Doctor." A nurse said in fear. There isn't really a three person fight and when there is it starts a riot. I ignore them and glared back down at the girls.

"She stole my clothes." Britney told pointing at Jane.

"But that's almost impossible, because she has been out here since morning." I told her and it's true. Britney looked from Jane and I.

"Really?" I wanted to bitch slap her.

"Yeah we just got done play a card game 20 minutes ago. The only way she could have stolen your clothes, was if she was in two places at once.

"But I saw my shirt in her room."

*End of Flack back*

I remember that Jane died the next day…then I was a target. I shot up. Dean and Sam was hovering over me.

"Rose! You're okay…" Sam said as he felt my forehead and checked if I was okay. Dean was making me look at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked as I moved slowly to my feet. I didn't answer him and walked by the door to get some fresh air. The air felt nice but the damn dog barking next to me wouldn't shut up. I looked over at him and saw he was barking towards the house and not me.

"You know." I jumped at Rebecca's voice. She had came up behind me. "That used to be the sweetest dog." Rebecca said pointing at the dog.

"What happened?" I asked looking over at the dog again.

"He just changed." She said shrugging her shoulders. I glaced at her.

"Do you remember when he changed?" She looked like she was really thinking about it.

"I guess around the time of the murder." She looked at me. "Are you okay? You keep fainting."

"Yeah…just remembering some stuff that I was made forgotten." I looked at her one time, with a smile, then walked away. Sam was in the hallway, looking at a framed picture of himself, Zack, and Rebecca. Dean and I walk over to him. "So, the neighbor's dog went fucking psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed." Sam looked at Dean and I.

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal." Sam said shrugging my shoulders.

"Maybe Fido saw somethin'." Dean said, now watching the dog threw the window.

"So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?" Sam asked in Dean. Dean looked back at his brother.

"No. Probably not." Dean shook his head. "But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure." Sam and I looked at each other then back at Dean. I get a feeling that we were thinking the same thing…dumbass…

"Yeah." Sam nodded his head at his brother.

"Yeah." Dean repeated back. Rebecca walked over to us. "So, the tape. The security footage—you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction." Dean smirked, hoping to get lucky in at less one way.

"I've already got it. I didn't wanna say something in front of the cop." She smiled lightly. Dean laughs. "I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself." Dean and I looked at her impressed. Dean smirks

"All right." Dean chuckles, as he wraps is arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him. "What?" I just kept staring at him. "We are dating, according to Sam and Rebecca." I just rolled my eyes and looked back in front of us. We all walked out the front door and Rebecca locked the door.

"We'll head back to my place to watch the footage. How about that?" Sam looked at us. I didn't care and I don't think Dean either.

We were is Rebecca's living room, watching the security footage. It was starting to get dark outside. "Here he comes." Rebecca pointed to the tv. The tape shows Zack entering his house. I noticing the timestamp. 22:04 PM.

"22:04, that's just after ten." I looked over at Rebecca. "You said time of death was about 10:30." She nods.

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with." On one of the four little boxes on the screen. I noticed something with Zack's eyes. I looked over at Rebecca. I need her out of the room but I can't be to mean or pushy. Then I remembered when we first came in.

" _Would you guys like a beer?"_ I took a deep breath. This isn't something I really do but it's a worth a shot. She seems like me enough…hopefully.

"Hey, Rebecca, can we take those beers now, please?" I asked her smiling. Please say yes, and please don't be mean or rude about it…

Her eyes caught mine and she smiled back. "Oh, sure." Oh my god…it wasn't rude or mean…thank god. Sam was glaring at me throw. I looked at the screen and back at him and he understood then. Rebecca gets up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey." Sam called out to her and she turns around. "Maybe some sandwiches, too?" He asked smiling. She scoffs but laughs at the same time.

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" She leaves the room. Dean watched her go, whispering.

"I wish." He walks over to Sam's side, who was next to me. "Okay. What is it?"

"Check this out." I rewinds the tape, then replay it. I waited for the one frame that shows Zack looking directly at the camera. I paused the tape and saw that his eyes were silver. I pointed at screen.

"Well, maybe it's just a camera flare." I rolled my eyes at Dean. Still trying.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul." I looked back at the paused screen. My head started to pound as there were flashes of my first hunt. Not like my last memories but quick and fast. The last image was of a my second doctor's eyes shining sliver. ' _Is this really a shapeshifter?'_

"Right" Deans voice jumped me from my thoughts. "Remember that dog that was freakin' out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him. Like a…like a…Doppelganger." Sam considers what Dean's says.

"Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once." Damn…I think it is.

We were at Zack's house. Sam had Dean park the car behind the house and Sam was busting to get out of the car. Dean and I were more slow. I was pissed that we were here at the time we were.

"Alright, so what are we doin' here at 5:30 in the morning?" Dean breaking and asking the million dollar question.

"Kill me." I groaned. I was really thinking about smashing my head in the hood of the car.

"I realized something." Sam said looking around. "The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not comin' out." Oh me god! I want to sleep. I was getting pretty good sleep, for the first time in months.

"So, he came out the back door?" Dean leans against the hood of the Impala. He handed me his coffee. I sighed with happiness and took a drink. The hot drink flowed down my throat, warming me up. It was freezing out this morning.

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue." Sam said, still looking high and low.

"'Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside." I finished whatever Sam was thinking.

"I still don't know what we're doin' here at 5:30 in the morning." Dean said, as he took is coffee back. Once he took his drink, he placed it back in my hands. I smiled, tiredly up at him. He knew my hands where cold as fuck! Sam looked around the outside of the building, and then notices blood smeared on a nearby telephone pole.

Sam turned towards us. "Blood." He pointed to the telephone pole. "Somebody came this way." He was smug. You could tell he was.

"Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here." Dean said cranny. We were both tired, hungry, and not wanting to be here.

Suddenly an ambulance drives past us, siren on and loud. I quickly covered my ears, as we all exchanged looks. I dropped my hands, as we take off to where we saw it going.

It was only about a block and half. When we got there, we started to observe the scene. There was an Asian man in handcuffs and is stepping into a police car. I looked to the closes person to us. It was an African American woman in a jogging suite. I walked up to her and lightly tapped her shoulder. "What happened?" She barley looked at me.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her." I looked at the boys in shocked. It was the MO as Zack's girlfriend.

"Really?" Sam asked as he walked closer to me.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." We all stood there watching the man, that is most likely innocent, getting taken away. Sam looked around and grabbed my sleeve.

"Rose, come with me." He started to pull me away from the crowd.

"Okay…?" I realized that Sam was pulling me towards the back of house. "What are we doing?" I asked, getting tired of being pulled here and there without being told why.

"Seeing if what happened to Zack, happened here." I nodded my head. Okay. We're going to see if we can find a trial.

Sam and I were on the side of the house, looking around. I was following behind him, smoking. He looked inside two garbage cans but found nothing. He moved to the front of the house, where Dean came up behind him.

"Hey." Sam turned around. "Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?" Dean didn't look to happy.

"Yeah."

"Definitely our kind of problem." Oh now he finally thinks it's was our kind of problem.

"What'd you find out?" I asked, stomping out my cigarette and putting my pipe away.

"Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked." Dean said.

"So, he was two places at once." Sam said joining in the little circle we end up making.

"Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob." Dean said, looking around.

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way." I cut in. This has to be a shape shifter…it just has to be.

"Could be the same thing doin' it, too." Dean said and Sam thinks for a second.

"Shapeshifter?" Dean shrugs. "Something that can make itself look like anyone?"

"Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men." I said again.

"Right, skinwalkers, werewolves." Sam said, name a few.

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessin' we've got a shapeshifter prowlin' the neighborhood." Great.

"Let me ask you this—in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" Sam asked looking up.

"Not that I know of." I told him, rising my eyebrow. Flying shape shifters…that's fucked up.

"I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way." Sam told us, as he pointed out the trail.

"Just like your friend's house." Dean said following after him. I kind of skipped as I followed them. My ADHD is acting up…bad.

"Yeah. And, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared." Sam said, still looking for the last part of the trail. Dean looked over at me, I was hopping in place.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked looking me up and down.

"I have ADHD." It was my only answer. I really didn't need to say anymore. Dean just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Sam.

"Well, there's another way to go—down." We all looked down and notice a manhole. I sighed.

"Oh come on!" I growled as Dean left the manhole cover off. "I hate shape shifters." The boys looked at me.

"Wait you have dealt with a shape shifter before?" Dean asked, he pushed the cover to the side.

"Yeah it was my first case." I said as I jump down on to the latter. I waited at the bottom, waiting for Dean and Sam to climb down. Dean first.

"I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too." Sam jumped down the rest of the way. Landing next to me. "The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around." Sam said, looking around. Dean knelt down, looking at something on the floor.

"I think you're right. Look at this." They bend down and examine a pile of blood and skin on the ground. There was no fucking way in hell I was going to be putting my face by that shit. Sam and Dean faces showed their disgust.

"Is this from his victims?" Sam asked. Dean takes out a pocketknife and holds up some of the skin. This is just fucking sick.

"You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape—maybe it sheds." Dean looked over at us.

"That is sick." Dean slicks the bloody pile back on the ground. That was really fucking gross.

"Oh my fucking god…that is so fucking sick!" I gagged. I had no warning. It just hit me.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _I was walking down the hallway with John. We knew it was a shapeshifter and how to kill it, but now we have to find it. John had a gun with sliver bullets and I only had a letter opener. John was also dressed better then I. He had a shirt, with a jacket, and pants. I had my Hospital shirt and pants, that are about almost two sides too big. I felt my slipper slip from out under me, causing me to crash to the ground. I groaned as I sat up and looked at what made me slip._

 _It was a pile of, what it looks like, almost melted skin._

" _My god. That is just sick!" I said, trying not to gag._

" _They shed their skin when they change. How do you think they shift?" John asked me, as he helped me get up. I tip toed around the skin. I just couldn't help but keep looking at it._

" _Not that way…"_

 _*End Of Flashback*_

I popped back out of my memory. I stumbled backwards a bit. Sam grabbed my shoulders to steady me. "You okay, Rose?" I looked up over at him.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Sam held me up until I could keep myself on my feet by myself. I shook my head. "Okay…I'm good." I looked over at Dean.

"Yeah well I'm not, lets get the hell out of here." Dean heads back.

Dean opens the trunk and takes out some weapons.

"Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that…" He grabbed his pistol and loaded a clip into it. "No matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it."

"Silver bullet to the heart." Sam added on, as he load his clip in his pistol. I was already set and ready to go. With at less, two pistols, five knifes, 7 different little blades, hiding all different places. Dean smirked at his little brother. Proud that he knew how to take care of himself.

"That's right." I smiled at Dean and his little proud big brother moment. Sam's cell phone rings and he answers it.

"This is Sam." He spook in the phone. "We're near Zack's, we're just checkin' some things out." He said, setting him gun down. "What are you talkin' about?" Sam scoffs. I looked over at Dean. "Why would you do that? Bec—" He was cut off. I guess it's Rebecca. "We're tryin' to help. Bec, I'm sorry, but—" He was cut off by her hanging up. Sam glared down at his phone, before shoving it in his pocket. I sighed and walked over to SAM, who still looks disappointed.

"I hate to say it, but that's exactly what Dean and I was talkin' about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just—it'd be easier if—" I tried to explain it a little nicer but Sam turned on me, cutting me off.

"If I was like you guys." Sam said in a strained voice. I step back from him and looked at Dean.

"Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig—it ain't without perks." He said, smirking and holding up Sam's gun. Sam takes it and puts it in the back of his jeans. I rolled my eyes at the boys as they start to walk away. I quickly caught up to them.

We were crawling down in the sewer again. I've said it once I'll say it again. I hate Shapeshifters. Dean and Sam were in front of me, looking around with their flashlights and guns.

"I think we're close to its lair." Dean said randomly. I stopped and looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked. I looked next to Sam's face and saw why Dean said what he had said.

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face." I said pointing next to him. Sam turns around and sees another pile of blood and skin on a nearby pipe. He jumps back with a pure look of disgusted.

"Oh, God!" I had to stop myself from laughing my ass off. Sam glared at me and made me walk between him and Dean. We look around the area and see a pile of clothes in a corner.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while." Dean pointed out.

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" Sam and I turned towards Dean and sees the shapeshifter, still in the form of the Asian man, standing behind Dean.

"Dean!" I yelled out for Dean. He turns and gets punched by the shapeshifter. He falls to the ground, and the shapeshifter runs away. I took off after him, shooting when I could.

I at less tried to get one of his legs but the fucker was fast and moving side to side slightly.

The shapeshifter crawls up the latter out of a manhole and runs away. By the time I get up there, he's gone. I looked all around me. To see if there was something that can tell me where he went.

Seconds later, Sam and Dean crawl out of the manhole. "Where is he?" Dean asked, holding his shoulder.

"I don't know. By the time I got up here, he was gone." I told him still looking. Dean and I had our guns out ready for anything. Sam was hiding his.

"All right, let's split up." Sam said, after seeing that he was truly gone.

"All right, I'll meet you around the other side." Dean said, pointing the way he was going.

"All right." Sam nodded. "I get Rose." Sam called right after. Dean looked like he was going to fight it but then just went the separate way. Sam and I started to go the other way.

"I still hate these fuckers." I said out of breath from us going a light run, the whole time and running after the shifter the first time.

"A shape shifter is a pretty big first case." Sam called back to me. "Where did you do it? Was it in a city?" Sam asked me. I bit my lips. I didn't know if I really wanted to tell him about that.

"No…it's was in the mental Hospital I was in and killing people in there. Making seem like they went nuts and just killed them. But before each kill their clothes went missing and the one who is doing the "killing" and the one who got killed always fought the day before." Sam stopped and looked at me. I guess he really didn't think about me being in a mental Hospital. "And I didn't do on my own. There was an older hunter, who was trying to doing the case with me…but I can't remember his name." I finished with my hand on my forehead. I really wish I could remember.

Sam looked around and put his bitch face on. "Damn, I think we lost him." He sighed before looking at me. "Let's go wait up for Dean." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Alright." I wanted to go to sleep. Sam and I went to the met up spot. It was just a little street corner. We were waiting for Dean, talking about random crap.

"No way…" I scoffed at him. "Are you a fucking idiot? The Avengers would so kick Superman's ass." Sam rolled his eyes at me. "And if you put all of Marvel together. They would kick all of DC little bitches asses." Sam was about to come back with something but was cut off.

"Hey." Sam and I turned around. "Anything?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. He's gone." I told him. He really didn't react to that. What the hell? And he hadn't even made fun of us, for talking about super heroes…I don't think this is Dean.

"All right, let's get back to the car." Sam and I cross the street. I decide to stay by Sam's side. I lightly look over my shoulder and saw that Dean had stop, waiting for a passing car to drive by. As the car passes, Dean's eyes momentarily glow silver. I looked away from him before he knew I was looking.

"Sam, you have to be quite and make sure that he doesn't hear." I whispered lightly up to him. Sam didn't even look at me and just waiting for me to continue. "That's not Dean. It's the shapeshifter."

"How do you know?" Sam asked me back.

"He's eyes, when a car past the they shined sliver and he didn't make fun of us for talking about comics." I looked at Sam from the corner of my eye. I saw that Sam was really thinking about this.

We finally got back to the Impala. Sam hasn't said one word to me or "Dean".

"You think he found another way underground?" Sam suddenly asked. The shifter turned towards us, but is still walking.

"Yeah, probably. You got the keys?" Sam stops and thinks.

"Hey, didn't Dad once face a shapeshifter in Madison?" He asked. Really their dad did a case in Madison? The shapeshifter shook his head.

"No, that was Milwaukie. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?" Sam nodded his head.

"Oh, right. Here ya go." Sam throws the shapeshifter the keys and walks away. I just stood there watching as the shapeshifter opens the trunk and observes all the weapons. He laughs. "Don't move!" The shapeshifter turns and sees Sam and I pointing our guns at him.

"What the fuck have you done with him?" I asked him in a calm voice. Having his heart in my sights. He looked between Sam and I.

"Rose, sweetheart, chill. It's me, all right?" I didn't say anything. I didn't believe him.

"No, I don't think so. Where's my brother?" Sam said next to me. The shapeshifter looked over at Sam.

"You're about to shoot him. Sam, calm down." He took a step closer and so did I.

"You caught those keys with your fucking left. Your shoulder was hurt." I spat at him. What the fuck did he do with Dean? He started to roll his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's better. What do you want me to do, sweetheart, cry?" He shook his head and sighing. Like he really could believe that we have him at gun point.

"You're not my brother." Sam told him. Sam's voice held a bit a of a pissed off tone. The Shapeshifter looked at us.

"Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hm? 'Cause you're not sure." He scoffed as us. "Dude, you know me." He started to come please to us.

Sam's grip on his gun tighten. "Don't." The shapeshifter pauses before hitting Sam twice with a crowbar. Sam falls to the ground. I jumped forward towards Sam.

"Sam!" The front of my neck was now in the grip of someone, who was very strong. I quickly went in to fight mode. I started to swing my arms and legs around. "Stupid mother fucking dickweed! Let me the fuck go!" The Shapeshifter growled at me before smirking.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." I saw his fist coming towards me before it was nothing but darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I'm 36 weeks pregnant, didn't live in a place that had Wifi or cell phone data and has really bad writers block that I'm trying to fight threw. I hope you enjoy the 13** **th** **chapter of Rose's story. I'm so happy on where this story has gone and how many people like it.**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing. It makes me happy to know so many people enjoy my story.**

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

I woke up with a start. The fucked up part is…I wake up in a dingy, smelly, dusty room. And to top it off, my neck and hands are bound to a wooden post. I looked around maybe, hoping I would find Sam or Dean.

A crossed from me is where I found Sam. Pasted out and tied to a wooden post as well. I sighed, happy to know that Sam is safe…but I couldn't stop worrying about Dean. I still couldn't see him.

There was a small movement from where Sam was. He was starting to wake up. He didn't look up, tested the ropes around his wrists before the shapeshifter walks over to him and backhands him. Sam groans.

"Where is he? Where's Dean?" Sam asked threw the pain. I could understand the poor man has been hit over the head with a crowbar and just got back handed. That shit sucks.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you." The Shapeshifter said cocky to Sam. I growled at him.

"Where is he?" This time I asked. He turned to me and looked me in the eyes. I glared at him so hard, that if looks could kill…this mother fucker would be dead 20 times over.

"You don't really wanna know." He chuckles and looks back at Sam. "I swear, the more I learn about you and your family—I thought I came from a bad background." Sam looked taken back by this.

"What do you mean, learn?" The shapeshifter stops. He grabs his head in pain and grimaces. Sam and I were watching the shapeshifter, confused. The shapeshifter relaxes and looks back at Sam.

"He's sure got issues with you." He started to move closer to Sam. "You got to go to college. He had to stay home." He dropped the bag by his feet. "I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?" He then looked at me. "You, oh man." He said pointing at me…man I really fucking hate people pointing at me. "He is head over heal in love with you, but yet you are all over Sam. Your all about Sam. Yet I can't get you out of my head. Your laugh. Your smile. Everything." I looked up at him in shock. There is no way that Dean even likes me any way like that.

"Where is my brother?" Sam asked, taking the Shapeshifter's attention. He leans in close to Sam. He bent down closer to Sam's face. I pulled on my wrist retains.

"I am your brother. See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You got Rose. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me." He starts backing away from Sam, then looking over his shoulder at me. "Even Rose." This mother fucker doesn't know shit about me!

"What are you talkin' about?" Sam asked him, glaring at him. Oh I can't wait to get my hands on this fucker.

"You left." The Shifter looked over at Sam again. "Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothin', just poof. Left me with your sorry ass. You also try and take that girl I love from me." He finished in a slight yell. He stopped and took a deep breath. "But, still, this life? It's not without its perks." He laughs. "I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he didn't love Rose and had the chance. Let's see what happens." He smiles and covers Sam with a sheet. He walked up to me. "And you sweetheart, are coming with me." He cut my ropes off with a knife and pulled me closer to him. I started to kick at him and even tried to bite him.

"Get the hell off of me-" I was cut off by him hitting my head.

 **Sam's POV**

I waited to see if Rose got him but it was quite. Too quite. I moved until the sheet wasn't covering me anymore. Rose wasn't where she was before and her cut up ropes where laying on the floor. I started to try to get out of my ropes but was failing…bad. "Damn it." I blunted out after I couldn't get free. There was movement in another area of the room, and someone starts coughing.

"That better be you, Sam or Rose, and not that freak of nature." Dean's voice carried over to me. I laughed, happy to hear my brother's voice.

"Yeah, it's me." I called back to him. "He went to Rebecca's, lookin' like you. He also took Rose with him." I told him, as I once again started to try and get free.

"Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one." I give Dean a confused look, then continues to work through my ropes. "But he is pretty freaking stupid for taking Rose." I had agree with him there. If Rose got the chance he will be dead.

"Yeah, that's the thing. He didn't just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you." Dean finally worked his way out of him ropes and came over to help me. I had to ask, it was killing me. "Dude do you like Rose?" Dean stopped and looked up at me confused. "The shifter was talking about how you had feelings for her, is it true?" I asked him again.

"What do you mean?" Was he just playing stupid or was he really that stupid?

"Do you have feelings for Rose…and I don't know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories."

"You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?" Dean asked, ignoring my other question.

"Yeah, somethin' like that. I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us." Dean shrugged his shoulder.

"Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection." That would make sense.

"Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already and I have no idea what he has done to Rose." I said as my ropes fall off my hands. I quickly untie my neck rope and stood up. "But answer the question." I looked him in the eyes.

"No…why do you?" He answer and asked a question. Damn it I hate that he did that.

"No just wondering." I told him…but I didn't know if it was fully true. I didn't know if I have feelings for Rose or not.

Dean and I climb out a window and onto the street. "Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police." I tried to take off but Dean stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're gonna put an APB out on me?" He asked, like he couldn't believe what I was saying. All I did was shrug.

"Sorry." It was all I said. If his voice didn't give away that he couldn't believe what I was saying his face should did now. He groaned. "This way." We start running down the street to find a phone.

 **Rose's POV**

I woke up anxious, ready to fight. I peered around, taking in my surroundings to get an idea as to where I might be. Quickly I realized I was at Rebecca's house. To be more precise her living room.

"Kind of funny. I feel like I understand him." What the fuck is he talking about? Is this boohoo cry me a river, story time? "He's all alone—close to no one. All he wants is for someone to love him. He's like me." It's evident Rebecca seems very uncomfortable. The poor girl. He lowered his voice. "You know, everybody needs a little human touch now and then. It's so hard to be different." He tucks Rebecca's hair behind her ear.

"You should go." She said as she shrugs away from him. He pulled back before leaning in and whispering something in her ear. She looks horrified and stands up. "You are disgusting, just get the hell out of here!" She screams at him.

"Rebecca, just calm down." He said calmly as he stands up as well.

I realized that he didn't tie my wrist with new rope but the same as he had used before. 'What a dumbass!'

"Calm down!? What is wrong with you?" She asked, clearly wanting to get away from him. My question is how did he get me in here with out her knowing about it?

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" He stood hollering at her as she walked to the phone.

"I'm calling the police." Shit that was a bad move. The shapeshifter charged over to her and slams the phone to the floor forcefully. She screamed, while trying to run away, but suddenly he trips her causing her to hit the ground. The shifter straddles her legs and begins tying her hands with the telephone cord that he ripped out of the wall.

"Give me your hands!" He yells while she continues to scream. After finally untying my own hands. "Shut up!" He yelled while sticking Rebecca in her face.

"Asshole!" I jumped over the couch and onto his back, knocking him off Rebecca. I tired to slam my knee in his stomach as his back hit the ground, but he threw me off of him. I crashed into one of the bookcases, causing everything on the case to fall on me.

"So you woke up, huh?" He asked as he moved toward me. I tired to sit up the best I could. "You know, I had no need to read your mind to know that you have the same love for them that they do for you." I sneered at him as he laughed. He reared back and kicked me in the head.

Next thing I remember was hitting the ground hard. The fucker kicked me! That dick weed! My head's pounding. I hear him doing something to Rebecca on the other side of the room, while assessing how hurt I was, I realized I couldn't move without my head killing me. I collapsed, holding the urge to cry. I can't stand head pain.

The fucking bitch shifter, I really shouldn't be talking shit about him I mean he did just kick my ass, grabbed me by my hair and yanked me up in the chair. "Oh you fucking cock sucking whore!" I screamed at him. "I'm going to rip you apart you pathetic slut!" He slammed his fist in my face, making my head turned left, almost giving me wipe lash.

He grabbed new rope and quickly but tightly tied me up. I spited on his shoes as he walked away. He just grunted and glared at me. I looked around and saw that we were Rebecca's bedroom. I looked at her, she was beaten and bloody. I coughed and blood dripped out of my mouth.

"Rose…?" I give her a small smile to try and calm her as much as I could. The shifter walked over to us.

"You two are nice girls, Rebecca, Rose. I mean, I like the two of you. Believe me, that makes what I'm about to do much harder." He holds up a knife and examines it. "But I gotta do what I gotta do." He moves towards us. Suddenly, there was a crash coming from another room of the house. Rebecca screams but the shifter covers her mouth and holds the knife to her throat. "Shh."

"Give the hell away from her, you motherfucker!" I screeched at him. The shifter looked at me. He smirked at me.

"I'll be back for you, Sweetheart." I cringed at him using Dean's nickname for me. As he carefully slipped out of the room, into the hall. I looked over at Rebecca.

"It's okay. It's okay. Really. That wasn't the real Dean. I swear." She looked at me like I was nuts. Hell maybe I am.

Then suddenly, "Freeze! Drop the knife! Drop the knife! Drop the knife!" I could hear yelling from some where in the house. I was trying to get my hands untied. "Come on! Come on! Go! Go!" There were guns shots then it was quite. The S.W.A.T team busted in the room and saw us.

 **Dean's POV**

Sam and I are standing in front of a store window, watching a news report that is being shown on a display of televisions. He just got done calling the police.

"An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman and an out of town woman bound and gagged. Their attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in the local woman's home." A sketch of me appears on the screen. I glared at the TV before glaring at Sam.

"Man! That's not even a good picture." What is wrong with people now a days? Sam looks around cautiously.

"It's good enough." That's all Sam say before he walks away. I looked at Sam and back at the TV.

"Man!" I yelled out and followed Sam.

Sam turned in to an alley. I turned with him and stepped into a puddle. I stopped and glared down at my feet. Sam turned and looked at me. "Come on." At that time I wanted to hit him really hard. He pauses. "They said attempted murder. At least we know—" I cut him off.

"I didn't kill them." I growled, I was so pissed off. This fucker is walking around with my face and Rose!

"We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right. We also have to find Rose. I'm sure she was the other woman with her." He said. I growled at the thought of Rose getting hurt.

"All right, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him." We stop walking. Sam looked at me.

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets." Sam was getting pissy…great.

"Sam, the guy's walkin' around with my face, okay, it's a little personal, I wanna find him. Not only that but he told Rose shit she didn't need to know!" I hope that got threw his head.

"Didn't need to know?" Sam asked me. Shit I fucked up…

"I mean he didn't need to lie to her. Plus everything else he could have just done to her." Sam's face harden as well at the thought of Rose being hurt.

"Okay." Sam said like he didn't believe me. "Where do we start?" He asked.

"Well, we could start with the sewers." I told him. He scoffed.

"We have no weapons. He stole our guns, we need more." We pause to think. "The car?" He asked me. I smiled at him. I swear I love my brother some times.

"I'm bettin' he drove over to Rebecca's." I told him, happy to hopefully be getting my baby back.

"The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there." Sam started to think about it more. That got me upset all over again.

"The thought of him drivin' my car." I growled out. Sam rolled his eyes at me.

"All right, come on." We start walking towards Rebecca's.

"It's killin' me." I told him. It really was. Sam sighed as waved his hand, making me follow him faster.

"Let it go." We then started to ran.

We finally made it to Rebecca's house. Sam and I slowed down to a walk and around the side of the house, to see Baby parked. I was relieved.

"Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight." I said as we walked towards Baby. A police car suddenly appears and parks next to my car. "Oh, crap." We turn around, but another police car is parked a few yards away. "This way, this way." I said to Sam as I moved us towards the fence.

"You go. I'll hold 'em off." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you." Sam looked at me with steel cold eyes.

"Look, they can't hold me. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's." I sighed as I started to climb over the fence. "Dean." Sam called out and I stop and turn around. "Stay out of the sewers alone." I said nothing and hopped over the fence. "I mean it!" Sam just had to get his last words in.

"Yeah, yeah!" I called back over. Before going to find a hiding spot.

After the cops took Sam and finish looking around for me, I went back to Baby. I quickly, ninja like, crawled into the front seat. I looked around for my car keys…the fucker better not have ran off with them. I looked everywhere in Baby, but couldn't find them.

"Where the fuck are they?" I stop for a moment. "Damn, Rose is rubbing off on me." I flipped the sun visor down and they fell in my lap. "Holy shit. I thought they only did that in the movies." I started Baby and pulled away from the house.

I have to get somewhere close to the original crime scene but stay out of everyone's sights. I pulled to a stop in the back of Zack's house. I opened Baby's trunk and started to pick out the weapons that I was going to need.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But you know me—I just can't wait." I said to myself as I closes the trunk and walked away.

 **Rose's POV**

"Fuck this is gross." I snarled under my breath. "Why couldn't he live in a nice hotel or house." I jumped down and landed with my gun aimed. That was really hard for me to get.

I looked around, careful incase the shifter was here. I came across a chamber filled with candles and chains. Revolting piles of skin and blood are on the floor. There was a noise in another area of the sewer.

I quickly find what it was. In the big candle lit room, was a large figure covered with a sheet. I was about to uncover it but someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned on my heels and pointed my gun in the persons face.

"Dean?" I asked breathless. I wasn't expatiating him.

"Rose!" Dean yelled flinging back. "Rose, it's me…I swear!" He yell as he held up his hands. I wish I could just believe him but I couldn't.

"How do I know?" I asked, gun still trained on him. He pulls out a sliver knife and slices his arm.

"That's how." He said as he put his knife away and started to look me over. "My god…what happened to you?" I looked down at my body. I was beat the hell out of. Lucky no broken bones well other then my massively cracked wrist. "Are you okay? What happened to your wrist?" He finished with holding my wrist, looking at it.

"The shifter. He cracked my wrist." Dean's face harden. I pulled away from him, rolling my eyes.

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" He started to grumble. I remove the sheet of the lager figure and see Rebecca. Her hands and feet are bound together with rope.

"Rebecca?" I started to untie her ropes. "What happened?" I asked her, as I started to cut the ropes instead. Fucking wrist.

Rebecca started to tell her story, crying. "I was walking home from the police station, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don't know, how is that even possible?"

I looked up at her. She was freaking out. "It's okay. It's okay." I said trying to calm her down as I finish untying her. "Come on. Can you walk?" She nods. Dean came up behind her.

"We've gotta hurry. Sam went to see you." Her eyes widen.

 **Sam's POV**

I woke up with the shapeshifter finishing tying my hands and feet up. He has changed into the form of Rose, still in Rebecca's clothes. They didn't really fit Rose's body. He starts walking around the kitchen.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked. He just smiled at me.

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything. Dean will a little later, though."

"They'll never catch him." It's the truth. They won't caught Dean. Rose won't aloud it either. "And he will have Rose with him as well. With her…Dean's safe."

"Oh, doesn't matter. Murder in the first of his own brother and kidnapping Rose? After he just beat the living hell out of her and almost killed her as well… He'll be hunted the rest of his life." The shifter picks up a sharp knife and examines it. "You know now that I have changed into, Rose. It's kind of fucked up in here. Worst then you're brother's head." She pointed to her temple. "She is in love with you both…but yet won't chose between you two. She rather be unhappy then chose."

I looked up at him in shock. "What?" I couldn't believe what was coming out of the shifter's mouth. He laughed at me.

"Wait you really didn't know? Rose, loves both you and Dean. Kind of fucked up if you ask me." She just laughed again. "But I guess a fucked up girl like she is…well I can understand why she would fall in love with you two. You two are everything she wants to be and have almost everything that you two have." She crouched down in front of me. "I'll be back. Don't move." She left the room. I twisted my wrist, trying to get lose…but the damn shifter tied me up tight.

The shifter walks back in the room. He now looks like Dean. "I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin." He said, looking at Dean body. "Your brother's got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do." He walks over to the small bar in the living room and pours himself a drink. "Cheers." He raises his glass to me and takes a drink, then picks up the knife from the kitchen and sticks it into the edge of the pool table. I lifted my legs and kick the shapeshifter, who falls to the ground. Quickly I sit up and started to move my hands up and down on the blade of the knife. The ropes break apart. The shapeshifter gets up, and I take the knife and swings at him. The shapeshifter grabs my arm in mid-swing and twists it, causing me to fall to the ground. "Oh, you son of a bitch." we start to fight. I kept trying to pin him down but he knew how to fight just like Dean. "Not bad, little brother." He said taunting me.

"You're not him." I grunted out as we continue to fight. The shapeshifter threw me in the wall, causing all the photos to fall on me.

"Even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass." He grabs a pool cue and swings down at me but I rolled out of the way and he hits a light fixture. After fighting for several more minutes, I was able to tackle the shifter onto a coffee table. The shapeshifter was able to pin me to the floor and started to choke me.

 **Rose's POV**

Dean and I sneaked in to the house threw the back. I'm guessing Sam was fighting with the Shapeshifter. Dean and I both ran in to the living room with our guns read.

The shifter had pinned Sam to the floor and choking him out.

"Hey!" Dean called out. The shifter looked up, seeing Dean and I, and got off of Sam. Dean aims his gun at the shapeshifter and shoots him in the heart twice. The shapeshifter falls to the ground, dead.

As soon as the shifter hit the ground I was rushing over to him. "Sam!" I pulled his head in my lap. Dean walked to the Shapeshifter's body and notices him wearing his necklace. Dean yanks it from around the Shapeshifter's neck and nods knowingly at us.

It was the day after, we were at Rebecca's house, letting Sam say goodbye to his friend. Dean is by the car, looking at a map, as I was standing next to him smoking. Rebecca and Sam walked out of her house.

"So where to next?" I asked, as I took a drag.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, where ever the case is."

"Where ever the wind takes us, huh?" I ask with a small laugh.

"Hey, Rose!" I looked over at Sam and Rebecca, she was calling me over. "I need to talk to you." I burned out my cigarette and walked over to her as Sam went over to Dean.

"Yeah?" She started to fidget with her hand.

"Look, I really don't know but…I know you really fought to save me and I also know that out of anyone who will be there for Sam, will be you." She sighed and looked me in the eyes. "After Jess, I think you are the best person for him to around. Will you please take care of him and don't let him get killed?" I smiled at her.

"To be honest…" I give a small chuckle. "I don't think I could ever leave either of the boys." I looked over at the boys, smiling.

"You love them and it's more then a family love. Isn't it?" I looked over at her.

"Look. I'll make sure he stays alive." Rebecca nods and waves goodbye to Dean and Sam. They waves back, and she goes back inside the house. I walked back over to the car. "So, what about your friend, Zack?" I asked Sam, as soon as I was in hearing distaste.

"Cops are blamin' this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon." Sam smiles, as he looked at Dean. Dean just rolls his eyes and gets in the car. Sam looked over at me, still smiling.

"Oh life just got so much more fun." I grumbled as I got in the back.

 **Sam's POV**

We were about two hours from Rebecca's. Rose was in the back, past out. "Sorry, man." Dean said suddenly. I looked over at him, confused.

"About what?" He sighed before answering.

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be….Joe College." He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"No, that's okay." I took a deep breath. "You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in." Dean laughed.

Yeah, well that's 'cause you're a freak." He smiled at him. I scoffed as I laughed.

"Yeah, thanks." I shook my head.

"Well, Rose and I are freaks, too. We're right there with ya, all the way." I laughed and nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, I know you guys are." I looked out in front of me.

"You know, I gotta say—I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it." Dean said smiling.

"Miss what?" I asked him.

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?" We smile at each other. I looked back at Rose. She was pasted out, curled up in the corner, one leg bent at the knee, mouth slightly open.

"Dude, the Shifter, changed into Rose." I told him. Dean lightly hit the breaks but caught himself and placed his foot back on the gas.

"What?" He was piss. I didn't think that would have pissed him off. We really ended up caring about Rose more then we thought we would.

"And read her mind." Dean's knuckles started to turn white. I looked over at him. "He said that she's in love with us both. That she can't chose between us." Dean didn't look over at me. Just kept staring out in front of us.

"I don't like the whole thing, Sam." He blurted out, finally. "I mean, he could have been saying that to get to her or you or hell maybe all of us. The supernatural will lie."

"I don't know man." I said shacking my head. What if he was telling the truth? I don't even know how to really feel about her like both or even one of us. "What if it is true though? What if he was telling the truth?" I asked him.

"We'll deal with it when we get there. I'm just glad she okay. I mean the shifter got her good." I just kept watching her.

"Yeah." Could I really be getting over Jessica this fast and falling for someone as well?


End file.
